Lumière du Jour Infinie
by LucyMcVerden
Summary: Quelques années après Révélation, Leah doit gérer ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle se rapproche de Jacob, et devient amie avec Rosalie et Alice, peut-elle accepter son changement de vie et de relations ? Blackwater !" TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

**ooOoo**

Ouais, donc en gros, je déteste les hommes. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Absolument tous. Même toi.

Oh. Mince. Il ne peut pas m'entendre en ce moment. Donc penser à lui ne marche pas. Passez trop de temps dans votre forme de loup et vous oubliez que dans votre forme humaine, vos frères ne peuvent pas vous entendre. _Frères_. Hum.

Jacob est affalé dans la chaise à côté de la mienne. Le passage entre nous est bloqué par nos jambes trop longues. Le fait qu'il soit enfoncé aussi bas que possible dans la chaise n'aide pas vraiment. Il regarde fixement le plafond. Perdu dans ses pensées, obsédé par sa bien-aimée de trois ans.

Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de m'accompagner aujourd'hui. Mais bon, au moins il est calme et ne m'appelle pas "petit truc" juste pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

La vendeuse est revenue avec un air suffisant. Elle nous rejoint, en sautillant, les bras chargés des boîtes que je lui ai demandées. "Nous avons votre taille!" s'exclame-t-elle à environ un mètre de moi. Elle dit cela comme un miracle, comme si elle avait exécuté un truc exceptionnel dans l'arrière boutique pour faire apparaître des chaussures à _ma_ taille.

Elle les sort de la boîte et me les montre. Puis elle les met sur mes pieds. Elle garde son air hautain sur le visage, me regarde puis en se tourne vers Jake et lui demande "Vous êtes frères et sœurs tous les deux ? Vous jouez au basket ?"

"Non et non."

Je répond avant même que Jake n'ait réalisé que l'on s 'adresse à lui. J'essaye de le dire joyeusement, de sourire en parlant pour que ma voix sonne agréablement. En fait, j'aime bien ces chaussures. De toute façon, les siennes sont plutôt féminines et ma haine ne lui est pas particulièrement adressée.

"Ooooooooh mais vous êtes tous les deux tellement grand ! Je suis _tellement_ jalouse !" Elle rit sottement, attachant la dernière boucle à sa place.

Je retire, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je la déteste. Tout d'abord, avec ses stupides oooh et ahhhh qui me rappellent Bella, que je ne peux pas voir, même muette, et deuxièmement, cette fille fait environ 1 mètre 60. Quasiment une tête de moins que moi. Je ne peux réellement pas supporter les filles de petite taille. J'essaye de me dire que ce n'est pas de leur faute, qu'elles n'ont pas demandé d'être "mignonne" comme je n'ai pas demandé d'être grande. Non, la raison pour laquelle je déteste les filles de petite taille c'est qu'elles peuvent parader avec leur petit copain, qui font ma taille ou à peine plus. Et je les déteste parce qu'elles sont féminines et "adorables" et minuscules et peuvent rirent sottement et … mon Dieu.

Je respire à fond et me concentre sur les chaussures. Elles sont sympas. Un violet profond, pailleté, avec des talons très élevés. Je suis debout, admirant mes pieds.

"A quoi penses-tu, Jake ?" je lui demande, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il ouvre ses yeux et m'examine lentement. Il hausse les sourcils. "Je pense que tu n'es pas très logique." Il fait une pause, se détend avant de continuer "Tu as passé un temps fou à te plaindre de ta putain de taille et maintenant tu achètes des chaussures avec deux mètres de talons. Explique-moi où est le bon sens là dedans."

Je ferme les yeux. Les hommes peuvent être tellement débiles. "Mon _problème_, Jacob, c'est que les types, pour la plupart, sont trop petits. Pas que je suis trop grande."

"O…kay," dit-il, avec un ton vraiment septique juste pour m'embêter. "Et maintenant, tu vas être tellement grande qu'il n'y en aura plus un seul à ta taille, donc pourquoi ne prend-tu pas ces chaussures que l'on puisse _s'il te plaît_ sortir d'ici."

"Ce n'est pas ça." Je suis vraiment énervée maintenant et je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi. J'aurais pu dire que se sont mes hormones, mais oh ouais, je n'ai plus ce problème désormais. "De hauts talons sont féminins et sexy et peut-être que je veux avoir quelque chose dans ma vie qui soit féminin ! Peut-être que je veux avoir de jolies jambes ! Peut-être que je veux juste être une _fille_ normale pour une fois !" J'en ai dis bien plus que prévu, mais comme je parle tout le temps pour ne rien dire, il n'a probablement pas remarqué.

Maintenant, ce bâtard déplace sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec un petit sourire en coin. Juste pour m'énerver, comme d'habitude. Il est debout. Même avec les chaussures il est toujours plus grand que moi. Il sourit et dit, "allons-y, si tu es finalement décidée." Il saisit même la pile de mes autres sacs à côté de nos chaises et se dirige vers la caisse.

La vendeuse a mis mes vieilles chaussures, les baskets usées dans lesquelles je suis entrée, dans la boîte. Je porte les nouvelles. Parce que, merde !, si je veux porter des talons hauts, je le ferai. Parce que je suis une fille. Et parce que si je passe ma vie entière dans des ballerines plates et des chaussures de sport, eh bien, c'est admettre que je suis trop grande. Et je ne le suis pas. 1 mètre 80 est une taille parfaite pour une fille loup-garou. Pas qu'il y est qui que se soit à qui je puisse me comparer, mais les femmes ont tendance à être plus petite que les hommes et je suis plus petite que tous les loups-garous masculins. Je suis le loup-garou le plus petit. Et de toute façon, il y a des filles de ma taille et même plus grande, donc ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement contre-nature.

En fait si, je le suis.

Je ne suis plus réellement une femme maintenant, pas vrai ?

Je remets ma carte cadeau à la vendeuse. Elle tapote à toute volée et m'informe que j'ai toujours 14.07 £ d'offre. Elle sourit sournoisement. Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à vendre dans Nordstrom***** pour 14.07 £.

* * *

Nous sommes dans la voiture maintenant. Mes achats, sauf les chaussures, sont dans le coffre. Jacob conduit beaucoup trop rapidement, mais c'est sympa. Je suppose que respecter les limites de vitesse au volant d'une Ferrari serait du gâchis. Et soyons honnête c'est une voiture agréable. Elle serait plus agréable encore si l'intérieur n'avait pas senti aussi mauvais la Sangsue, mais l'odeur ne me dérange pas autant qu'il a quelque temps. Mais ça je ne le dirai jamais à personne. J'ai été bien obligé de m'y habituer avec l'odeur flottant sur mon petit frère, sur le Capitaine vampire et sur Jacob, bien sûr, qui passe presque chaque seconde éveillée avec leur Microbe. Sauf aujourd'hui, quand M et Mme "Nous sommes totalement amoureux" ont voulu avoir du temps seuls avec leur fille, laissant Jacob libre. Et pour qu'il les laisse tranquilles, ils lui ont prêté la Ferrari. Et donc nous voilà.

Ce qui n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais dans Nordstrom, utilisant la carte cadeau. Celle que j'avais cachée dans la commode dans ma chambre. Celle que j'avais jurée de ne jamais utilisée. Je n'accepte pas de cadeaux de Sangsues. Pour faire court, Alice, me l'avait donné il y a plus d'un an. La première fois qu'ils m'ont donné des vêtements, je les ai lancés dans la rivière. Je ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur. Je me demande si _Alice_ (je dois continuer à utiliser leurs prénoms) le savait grâce à ses capacités flipentes et tous ses trucs. Puis un jour elle m'a donné la carte cadeau, pour que je puisse "choisir quelques nouveaux vêtements pour moi." À Nordstrom. Pour une somme d'argent obscène. En réalité, pas vraiment obscène pour les Cullen, probablement l'équivalent de leur argent de poche, vraiment. Mais pour moi, c'était beaucoup. Du moins beaucoup trop pour dépenser en vêtements. Et de toute façon, le genre de vêtements de Nordstrom ne sont pas vraiment mon truc en ce moment, à cause de mes transformations régulières. J'espère vraiment que les gars savent la chance qu'ils ont d'être capable de se déshabiller sur les chemins aussi facilement qu'ils prennent des raccourcis. Essayez de gérer ça étant une femme d'une vingtaine d'année ! Ce n'est pas que toutes les filles portent des vêtements _moulant_, oh non, mais le truc "soutien gorge et culotte" est vraiment, vraiment pénible. Une autre raison pour laquelle je déteste les hommes.

Ainsi pourquoi diable voudrais-je acheter des vêtements de Nordstrom ? Pour les déchiqueter à la seconde même ou je vais me transformer ? J'ai laissé la carte dans mon tiroir, enterrée juste à côté du collier qu'_il_ m'avait donné lors de notre dernière année de lycée. Et ensuite, je suis parti quelque temps pour une "Super vie de loup au Canada".

J'avais eu besoin de quelque temps et je l'avais eu. Me perdre moi-même dans ma forme de loup n'avait pas été aussi concluent que je l'avais espéré. Le principe "de manger de la viande crue" avait posé problème. Aux moments des repas je me souvenais irrémédiablement que j'étais humaine. Donc j'étais revenue. Veiller sur Seth et maman, vous savez ….. M'assurer que Jacob n'avait fait rien de vraiment stupide sans sa Seconde pour s'occuper de lui. Ce genre de choses.

Jacob n'a pas dit grand chose quand je suis revenue. Seth, lui m'a entendu quand je suis arrivée à proximité de La Push, et il a reprit forme humaine et a dit à maman "Devine quoi ? Leah est de retour !" Ou quelque chose d'aussi exubérant. Ce garçon a une provision infinie d'enthousiasme.

J'ai retrouvé la carte cadeau l'autre jour. Et j'ai décidé que, ouais, je voudrais bien quelques vêtements qui me font ressembler à une femme normale. Une femme comme je l'ai été, avant ma première transformation..

Une part de moi est en réalité contente que Jacob se soit porté volontaire pour m'accompagner. J'aime vraiment rouler en Ferrari. Presque autant qu'il aime la conduire. Quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire sortir de son esprit sa petite amie de 3 ans.

Je ne vais pas mentir, Renesmée me flanque la trouille. Sa croissance ralentit lentement, donc elle ressemble seulement à une enfant de 8 ans maintenant. Dans quatre ans, elle atteindra sa maturité. Ce qui signifie qu'elle sera une "femme adulte fonctionnelle". Genre, pas comme moi. Je ri de cette situation qui me donne plutôt envie de pleurer, mais Jacob ne m'a pas entendu et je n'ai donc pas eu à lui dire que je riais de sa petite chérie. Pas qu'il pense à elle de cette manière. Nessie n'est pas assez âgée pour être amoureuse, donc Jacob n'est pas vraiment non plus amoureux d'elle. C'est comme s'il avait 8 ans lui aussi. Bien, au moins sa copine sera mature dans quatre ans. Celle de Quil a seulement 5 ans et puisqu'elle est une véritable humaine, il s'en écoulera du temps avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir ensemble.

Cependant, considérant qui sont ses parents, Renesmée est en réalité assez convenable. Pas que je sois d'une façon ou d'une autre devenu "pro-imprégnation" ou quoi que ce soit. Mon Dieu, non. Je pense que toute la meute a pensé que puisque j'étais "dans tout ça," je pourrais comprendre pourquoi Sam m'avait quitté pour ma belle cousine, et que je lui pardonnerais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ha ha. J'ai entendu ses pensées et ça ne m'a fais souffrir que plus. Entre les pensées de Sam dans mon cerveau et savoir que notre transformation à mon frère et moi a provoqué la crise cardiaque qui a tué notre père, ma vie ne me paraît pas terrible.

Et les gars de la meute qui se demande pourquoi je suis une telle salope..

Je soupire et m'enfonce plus profondément dans le siège. Jake sourit à côté de moi, pensant clairement à Renesmée.

"Tu la verras bientôt," lui dis-je. En essayant d'être sociable. C'est un truc sur lequel il faut que je travaille.

"En réalité, Tiny*****, je ne pensais pas à Nessie. Je pensais à toi et à pourquoi tu est rentrée."

Je cligne des yeux. _Bien sûr_ qu'il pensait ça, si par "pourquoi tu es rentrée" il voulait dire "je verrai Nessie, le Vampire Microbe ce soir. Et je jouerais à la poupée avec elle." Ils pourraient faire un double rancard avec Quil et Claire. Claire. Cette meute pourrait-elle être moins incestueuse ? Claire est la nièce d'Emily. Emily est ma cousine.

Ma cousine. Ce bâtard, s'est imprégné de _ma cousine_. Et maintenant je la déteste et personne ne veut détester sa cousine. Aucune personne ne veut regarder un membre de sa famille et être secrètement, dans une infime partie d'elle-même, heureuse que sa cousine si parfaite et si belle se soit fait déchiqueter la moitié du corps.

Ouais, Sam n'a pas vraiment aimé entendre ce genre de pensées.

* * *

Jacob me dépose à ma maison. La maison de ma mère, en réalité. Il va ranger la Ferrari à la "Casa des Sangsues" et voir si le Microbe est de retour de sa journée avec ses Inutiles Parents. Seth saute hors de la maison, pour parler à Jacob et accepte de porter mes paquets à l'intérieur. Il est en dernière année de lycée maintenant, mais il ressemble toujours à un gosse pour moi. Je suppose que les petits frères le reste éternellement. Nous rentrons dans la maison.

**ooOoo**

* * *

******* Nordstrom** : une chaîne de magasin aux États-Unis. Elle se consacrait à l'origine aux chaussures mais s'est diversifiée par la suite dans les accessoires, les vêtements, les sacs, la bijouterie, les cosmétiques et les parfums.

******* Tiny** : surnom affectueux que Jacob donne à Leah, il exprime la notion de petite taille. Je ne savais pas comment le traduire, "Minus" ne me semblant pas approprié.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Plus à venir ! Leah commence à peine à gérer l'évolution de ses relations compliquées avec les personnages créés par Stephenie Meyer. Deviendra-t-elle moins amère ? Trouvera-t-elle l'amour ou même l'amitié ? Commencera-t-elle à faire face à son passé refoulé ? Je suppose que nous le découvrirons bientôt.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** **:** Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît !!! Les chapitres suivants sont nettement plus longs et de plus en plus intéressants à mesure qu'avance l'histoire ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Jetez un coup d'œil à mon profil pour voir la fiche technique de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez-pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre deux **: 27 décembre 2008 (peut-être plus tôt, si je prends suffisement d'avance dans la traduction)


	2. Chapitre 2

**ooOoo**

J'ouvre les yeux. Lentement. Je ne veux pas vraiment me réveiller. La pièce est déjà remplie de lumière. N'importe où, ailleurs, la lumière serait jaune, mais ici à La Push, elle est verte, éclairant sinistrement ma chambre. Je suis à la maison, exactement l'endroit où je ne veux pas être.

Je m'assois, très lentement. Le lit une place n'est pas terrible pour moi, mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre, puisque je suis toujours le plus petit des loups. Comme c'est mignon, Petite Leah … ouais, génial. Si j'étais réellement petite, au lieu de _relativement_ petite, là ce serait cool. Je ne suis pas "mignonne". Emily est "mignonne".

Et dire que je n'avais pas pensé à elle depuis la virée shopping d'hier. Même quand Jacob me taquine en me traitant de "petite",… Au moins quand je suis debout à côté de lui ou des autres gars de la meute, je me sens normale à nouveau.

Il est 10 heures passées quand je fais mon apparition dans la cuisine. Maman est déjà réveillée et fait le petit déjeuner, dans des proportions énormes. Mon frère est à la petite table de la salle à manger, mâchant bruyamment, heureusement loin de nous. Je commence à remplir une assiette.

"Bonjour, mon chou," me dit maman, venant embrasser ma joue sur la pointe des pieds. Je déforme ma bouche en un sourire (ou est-ce une grimace ? Je dois travailler sur ça). Ses yeux bruns sont toujours teintés de la tristesse, mais moins que quand je suis partie. Je me demande si c'est une chose permanente pour elle, la douleur. Elle n'en parle pas avec moi, ou peut-être que je n'en parle pas avec elle.

Je dois regarder ailleurs. Pendant les premières années, ne pas penser à la mort de papa était facile. Plus facile que je ne le pensais. Surtout dans ma forme de loup. Et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, j'avais juste à me concentrer sur Sam et sur combien je le déteste, ce bâtard qui a abandonné sa petite amie. Mais récemment, j'ai pensé à papa de plus en plus. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis revenue. Je pensais parfois que revenir à la maison, avec ma famille, rendraient les choses… meilleures. Si j'avais su à quel point se serait dur, je serai rester un loup.

Seth en est à sa seconde (ou troisième ?) assiette. Je m'assieds en face de lui et commence à manger. J'ai vraiment faim. Et l'alimentation humaine, eh bien, c'est assez bon. Diablement meilleur que le cerf crut. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment les sangsues se débrouillent.

Maman s'affaire dans la cuisine, déplace des choses partout. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète de quelque chose ?

"Charlie vient pour le déjeuner," siffle Seth dans un chuchotement plutôt bruyant. Il me fait même un clin d'œil. Le gosse peut être assez amusant, quand il ne m'ennuie pas à mort ( là encore, c'est un homme, ça ne l'aide pas franchement pour le côté ennuyeux.) Maman feint qu'elle n'entend pas. Hum. Charlie. Donc sa explique un peu de la douleur en moins dans ses yeux.

"Oh, hé, Leah," commence-t-il de nouveau. Feignant clairement d'être informel, comme si cette idée lui était juste passée par la tête. Quoi qu'il soit sur le point de dire, je suis sûr qu'il y a pensé toute la matinée, si ce n'est plus.

"Je, hum, je comptais aller voir les Cullen aujourd'hui," il essaye de paraître détaché. Et j'essaye de ne pas jeter mon petit déjeuner à la mention de la Famille Sangsue. "Je veux dire, hum, avec Jacob, tu sais et, heu, je pensais, eh bien, nous pensions," il évite mon regard, aussi, et semble fixer un point au-dessus mon épaule gauche. En clignant des yeux beaucoup trop souvent. Cela m'amuse assez en fait de le voir si angoissé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommence, plus fort. "Jacob et moi pensions que peut-être tu voudrais venir avec nous. Montrer à Alice tes nouveaux vêtements."

Il ajoute cette dernière partie doucement, sans conviction, sachant que les chances de me convaincre sont ridicules. Et il n'a pas tord. C'est pourtant cette dernière partie qui a raison de mon entêtement. Peut-être ne suis-je pas une complète salope après-tout, peut-être une certaine partie résiduelle de moi se rend compte qu'il est poli de remercier quelqu'un pour un cadeau. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, parce qu'Alice est une fille et je ne passe pas vraiment la plupart de mon temps à parler avec des filles désormais. Cela pourrait être _agréable_, même si elle n'est qu'une sale sangsue. Parce qu'au moins les sangsues connaissent notre secret.

Une autre des choses qui a disparu quand je suis devenue un loup. N'importe quel semblant d'amis féminins. Les filles sur les épaules desquelles j'ai pleuré, qui m'ont apporté du chocolat et des bonbons et qui ont brûlé _son_ effigie avec moi après qu'il m'est arraché le cœur, les filles à qui j'ai eu l'habitude de tout confier … les filles à qui je parle à peine maintenant. Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis que je suis revenue à La Push. Quel est le problème ? Notre amitié s'est brisé quand, ce bâtard, a mis l'ordre impitoyable dans mon cerveau. Je ne peux pas leur révéler mon secret et puisque être un loup est un travail à temps plein, eh bien, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Rejoindre la meute ne fut pas aussi dur pour les garçons, puisque tous leurs amis sont dedans. Quelle ironie, Sam détruisant mon amitié avec les filles qui ont essayé de m'aider à surmonter sa perte. La partie tragique c'est que ça marchait. Je la surmontais. Jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de passer des heures à entendre ses petites pensées stupides. Berk.

Je déteste les hommes.

Je pourrais toujours traîner avec les filles et les femmes dont les autres loups se sont imprégnées… mais, je n'ai rien à dire à Emily. Rien du tout. Et peu importe.

"Ouais, bien, peu importe," dis-je, un peu trop rapidement. La mâchoire de Seth se baisse littéralement et je peux voir la saucisse à demi-mâchée et les oeufs flottant dans sa bouche. "Eh, Seth, ferme ta putain de bouche, c'est dégoûtant." Je me concentre sur mon propre petit déjeuner. Vraiment, même si ça craint d'être à la maison, rien ne vaut la cuisine de maman. Pas étonnant que Charlie soit ravi. Je renifle et m'étrangle presque avec mes oeufs en y pensant. Seth lève les yeux avec étonnement devant cette explosion d'hilarité de ma part, toujours pas réellement convaincu de l'acceptation de sa proposition. Il pense probablement que j'étais sarcastique. Je me demande ce qui lui donne _cette_ impression ?

Mais _c_'est amusant de penser de quoi maman et Charlie parlent quand ils passent tout ce temps ensemble. Je veux dire, je suppose qu'ils parlent de papa, puisque tous les deux l'ont vraiment aimé. Mais après ils dérivent sûrement sur leurs gosses mythologiques et bizarres. "Leah parcours le Canada en ce moment, couverte de terre et mangeant des cerfs." Je peux entendre maman dire. Ce à quoi Charlie répond, "Bien, ce n'est rien. Bella et son lapinou d'amour sont allés chasser des pumas l'autre jour. Et ma petite-fille continue à être la chose la plus effrayante sur la Planète Terre."

Je ris toute seule. Imaginant Charlie parler de chasse aux pumas. Je me demande brièvement ce que Charlie connaît réellement de la vie de Bella.

"Leah, tu ris ?" C'est une question.

"Ouais, minus, ça s'appelle avoir le sens de l'humour," Je fixe mes yeux sur lui. Il avale distinctement.

"Donc Jacob a dit que je devrais l'appeler dès que je, je veux dire nous, serons prêt… il viendra avec nous pendant la course". Joli changement de sujet, petit-frère, mais tu perds des points pour ne toujours pas savoir si je viens ou non avec vous.

"Donc on y va dans notre forme de loup ? Génial. J'adore m'habiller dans la forêt" soupirai-je. Cela complique les choses.

* * *

Nous nous arrêtons à la vue de la maison. Je vais derrière quelques buissons pour me métamorphoser et délier le sac minuscule que j'ai réussi à attacher à ma cheville. Quand je pense que Jacob et Seth se changent dans leurs petits raccourcis…

Je suis fatigué d'être juste une version féminine de loup-garou exclusivement masculin.

Je tape du pied dans le buisson avec, ouais, mes pompes en cuir verni violettes super haute. Avec des petites brindilles collées tout autour. Regarder-ça, le comble de la féminité! Jacob est debout à côté, attachant son short. Il a beaucoup grandi, ou plutôt il a mûri. Il était un peu bizarre quand il avait 16 ans et regardez-le maintenant. Je regarde dans le vide. Il n'est pas considéré comme poli de fixer son Alpha à moitié nu. En plus, ça a quelque chose d'effrayant. Je ne suis pas _si_ désespérer, pas vrai ? (En réalité, oui je le suis. Oh, Dieu, comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?) Bon, le truc cool c'est que monsieur Nessie ne m'a pas vu le regarder ou j'en aurai entendu parlé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il a, cependant, remarqué que je suis debout là.

"Jolies chaussures, Tiny," il parle d'une voix traînante, regardant mes pieds. Je cligne des yeux. "je croyais que tu n'aurais nulle-part où les porter."

"Au moins l'un d'entre nous veut être civilisé." Attendez, ça me fait me demander … Jacob est-il marié à ce vieux short parce qu'il le rend humain, non-Cullen ? Cela aurait du sens, puisqu'il a commencé à le porté avant que Révulsant n'ait épousé Bella. Hey, lapinou d'amour … _sangsue_ d'amour.

Cela doit juste être l'habitude maintenant. Je doute que Microbe, le demi-vampire se soucie de ce qu'il porte.

Note pour moi : arrêtez de penser à quel point le Microbe est effrayant, parce que son père m'entend.

Seth et Jacob sont déjà à mi-chemin sur pelouse. J'inhale, remplissant mes poumons avec l'air, le moins malodorant de l'extérieur (je me dis que leur odeur a probablement envahit le jardin, mais cela pourrait juste être mon imagination). Les garçons ne frappent même pas, avant d'enter nonchalamment. Je suppose que les Cullen y sont habitués, depuis que Nessie est née, Jake et Seth ont comme envahit la maison pour une installation permanente.

L'odeur me frappe et j'essaye de ne pas me boucher le nez. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort flottant sur des sangsues réelles que la forme diluée que j'ai l'habitude de sentir sur ma meute. Quelques-uns des vampires sont debout autour de leur pièce "vivante" grande, vide, effrayante. Je vois le grand, Emmett, debout dans cet état immobile que les sangsues peuvent avoir. La blonde, la voleuse de bébé ou du moins, la convoiteuse de bébé, est debout à côté de lui. Elle me regarde fixement et paraît contente de me voir.

"Hé, Blondie," Jacob commence et je souris d'un air satisfait. Cela va être drôle. " Comment fait-on tomber une blonde qui a grimpé dans un arbre ?" Il fait une pause. La lumière éblouissante s'intensifie. "On lui fait signe! Ah, ah, mon Dieu, je suis si drôle!" Il s'étale sur un des divans en cuir blancs, prenant apparemment autant d'espace que possible. Seth est assis sur le sofa en face de lui. Je me demande si les meubles sont là seulement pour le bénéfice de Jake.

"Oh, Emmett, regarde" commence Rosalie, "le petit chiot a apporté ses petits amis chien-chien pour jouer! Je me demande s'ils préfèrent avoir une balle de tennis ou un Frisbee ?"

Je suis plus que tenté de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Son mari se raidit essayant de ne pas rire. A la blague débile de sa femme, ou juste à l'échange apparemment banal entre elle et Jake, je ne sais pas. Heureusement pour elle et son nez (pour le moment intact), docteur Sparkle et sa femme entrent. J'imagine que les Tourtereaux sont dans leur propre maison, aucune surprise là dedans.

"Jacob, la nourriture est dans la cuisine," dit la femelle, Esmée. Attendez, ils le nourrissent maintenant ? Aussi pénible qu'il est de devoir l'admettre, peut-être que la blonde avait raison avec "la théorie du chien." Et en parlant de ça, Seth sort de la cuisine avec le plus grand plateau de nourriture que je n'ai jamais vu. Lui et Jacob commencent à le dévorer, posant leurs pieds nus sur la table basse. Chic, ces deux-là.

Jacob s'arrête, la bouche pleine, "Oh, est-ce qu'Alice est par-là ? Leah voulait lui parler," dit-il en inclinant la tête dans ma direction. Juste pour que chacun me fixe. Génial.

Esmée me sourit. Putain, je déteste vraiment quand les sangsues essayent d'être agréables. C'est juste … mal. "Elle et Jasper seront là dans un moment. Nous n'étions pas sur de l'heure à laquelle vous attendre et vous savez que cela vexe Alice."

Jasper. C'est lequel ? Ah, oui, celui avec toutes les cicatrices. Le combattant. Attendez,_ il est_ marié avec Alice ? La petite Alice ? Cela prouve juste que l'on ne peut pas réellement comprendre les vampires, je suppose. A ce moment là, Alice saute au bas de l'escalier, suivit par son mari. Il me regarde lentement et hoche la tête. "Chien".

"Au moins, je ne suis pas morte, " lui retournai-je. Et je souris. Ouais, un gentil et honnête sourire. La meilleure combinaison entre insulter un homme et un vampire.

"Alice, Leah veut te remercier pour la carte cadeau que tu lui as donnée, genre, il y a un an. Elle l'a enfin utilisée. En vêtements, et dans ces ridicules chaussures sur lesquelles elle est perchée", intervient Jacob. De quoi se-mêle-t-il, maintenant ?

"C'est vrai ? " demande Alice. "Oh ! Je les adore ! Elles sont si jolies ! Oh Leah ! Tu es tellement féminine ! " Elle chantonne toutes ces phrases en même temps. Et contrairement à Jacob, je n'ai pas l'impression, qu'elle se moque de moi.

Je me force à sourire. En fait, je déteste réellement avoir un public. Pourquoi, ai-je accepter de venir déjà ? Seth et Jacob aurai pu délivrer le message pour moi.

La porte s'ouvre. Oh et regardez qui voilà ! L'heureuse famille ! Le Virus court vers le sofa, où Seth et Jacob, sont maintenant affalés côte à côte et se jette dessus entre eux. Elle pose sa petite main sur celle de Jake, et fixe sont regard dans le sien, elle doit lui dire quelque chose. Elle…elle a grandit. Elle à l'air d'avoir 6 ans maintenant. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne soit une adolescente.

Et je ricane de nouveau, imaginant Bella essayant de gérer une ado. Ha ha

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je me souviens que je suis dans une pièce rempli de vampires. Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. Je suis complètement dégoûtée. Et en fait … assez à l'aise. Je devrais être en train de vomir.

Je fixe le balafré, je suppose que se sont ses putains d'effrayantes capacités qui me calme. Il a même le culot de me sourire. Comme s'il me faisait une faveur.

"Hey, Leah, il a une chose que j'aimerai te montrer. Tu montes ?" C'est Alice qui demande. Entrer encore plus dans l'antre ? Heu, non, merci. Mais attendez… ça veut dire être dans une pièce, seule, avec un vampire, au lieu d'une pièce dans laquelle il y en a huit et un demi et deux légumes. Je préfère l'option d'Alice.

* * *

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste dur pour moi d'être autour de la meute. Cela inhibe mes prédictions, " me dit-elle, pendant qu'elle me guide vers le hall. Mince, cette maison est vraiment grande ! "Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais utilisé la carte ! Je voulais… ben…ça paraît horrible de passer tout son temps à courir partout, avec ces garçons, dans des vêtements abîmés, je ne sais pas, " c'est juste moi, ou Alice est aussi mal à l'aise que moi ?

"Ouais donc, j'ai une confession à faire. " Waouh. Alice est vraiment bavarde. Elle doit être nerveuse, surtout sans son mari pour contrôler ses émotions. "Donc, en principe, je ne t'aurais pas donné la carte cadeaux, d'habitude je sais de quoi les gens ont besoin, mais, toi, je ne peux pas te voir, mais Edward peut t'entendre, et il m'a dit que tu étais agacé par le déchirement de tes vêtements et de ne pas être féminine, et j'ai pensé, ben, j'aime beaucoup les vêtements et la mode, et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu aimais aussi. " Elle sert les lèvres. Elle attends clairement que je dise quelque chose.

"Merci," je fais une pause. Puisqu'on est honnête…"Mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de ton flippant de frère lisant mes pensées."

"Il ne peut pas l'empêcher, tu sais. En réalité, c'est dur pour lui, parfois. Comme quand Jacob aimait Belle, ben, Edward n'avait pas réellement besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête".

Je ris. Sincèrement. Elle sourit. Nous entrons dans la chambre, enfin le dressing. Nous nous postons à des coins opposés, aussi loin que possible. Je suppose que l'odeur la gène, aussi. En fait, ce n'est pas si terrible. Je suis en train de parler avec une fille.

Je regarde autour de moi. La pièce dans laquelle elle m'a emmenée est remplies de boîtes en plastiques clairs. "Oh, hum, je me demandais si tu en voulais certain ? Ce sont tous les produits de beauté que j'ai achetés lorsque Bella était humaine." Sa vois s'estompe.

"Uh, merci ?" Lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas que ça sonne comme une question. J'ouvre une boîte à côté de moi. Alice fait pareil, à l'autre bout de la petite pièce étroite. Cette boîte est remplie de crème. Celle d'à côté semble être de produits pour cheveux . Tout ça pour Bella ? Waouh. Les chaussures c'est une chose, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été fan de tout ça.

"Elle ne les a pas réellement utilisés avant. Je veux dire, pas qu'elle n'en ait utilisé aucun, avant… Je devais en quelque sorte la kidnapper pour lui faire beauté. Et l'habiller" Alice sourit. Elle essaie vraiment d'être gentille c'est trop bizarre.

"Tu ne me semble pas être une personne tellement intéressée par la mode, " lui dis-je, essayant à tout prix de faire la conversation.

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté. "Vraiment ?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu semble juste vraiment…" quel est le mot ? "Naturelle. D'une bonne façon, mais tu sais, différente et" je m'arrête. Je ne la connais pas du tout. Je ne sais absolument rien des Sangsues. Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye d'être agréable avec elle ? Et elle n'aide pas elle attend immobile, silencieuse et me fixant que je termine. J'ai vraiment plus l'habitude de, eh bien, faire la conversation. J'ai pris l'habitude que la meute entende toutes mes pensées et quand je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent ou quand je suis dans ma forme humaine, j'ai recours à la vacherie.

"Donc je ne te connais pas, mais tu as des cheveux stupéfiants, dans tous les sens… On ne dirait pas les cheveux d'une accro à la mode. A moins que tu ne sois une adepte du look funky."

« Tu aimes mes cheveux ? » Me demande-t-elle, avec de grands yeux.

« Euh… ouais, ouais, ils me plaisent. Mais, euh, tu n'as pas l'aire de les appréciés.

Elle me regarde. « Leah, je suis un vampire. Cela veut dire que je ne change pas. Mes cheveux ne peuvent pas pousser plus. Je suis coincé avec la coupe qu'ils m'ont faite à l'asile. »

« L'asile ? » Je sens que j'ai vraiment visé haut en essayant d'être agréable.

« J'étais patiente dans un asile de fous. Avant. » Elle a sûrement noté mon expression choquée, parce qu'elle me sourit. « C'est bon. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Mais c'est pour ça que j'aimais tellement coiffer Bella. Je continue de la coiffée mais c'est différent maintenant qu'elle a changé. »

« Désolé, je ne savais vraiment pas. » Je regarde fixement le sol, devant l'endroit où elle se tient debout.

« Leah, c'est bon. Je veux juste que certain de ces produits aille dans une bonne maison. » Dit-elle en montrant la pièce. Joli changement de sujet. Beaucoup plus talentueuse que Seth l'Incompétent.

« Je vais, heu, prendre quelques trucs. Mais j'aurais pensé que Blondie aurait voulu les garder pour Nessie. »

"Pas vraiment. Peut-être plus tard, mais tout de suite, elle ne voudra mettre aucun de ces trucs. Elle veut juste aller courir dans la forêt avec Jake, en fait."

"Pourquoi Blondie est –elle tellement obsédé par Nessie ?" Je demande brusquement. Je ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, mais j'y est pensé, et, enfin le fait que toute la meute entende mes pensées en permanence m' a habituer à ne pas me censurer ?

"Oh, c'est qu'elle veut avoir un enfant, mais qu'elle ne peut pas."

Je pince les lèvres. "Ouais, je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Mais Edward a mis Bella enceinte. Je veux dire s'il a pu, pourquoi Rosalie ne le pourrait-elle pas ?"

"Les vampires mâle peuvent engendrer des enfants, mais on ne peut pas tomber enceinte. Notre corps ne change pas." Elle murmure la dernière partie et regarde ailleurs. "C'est dur pour ma sœur de faire avec."

Je ne dis rien. Je veux vraiment faire un commentaire vicieux, "remercions Dieu qu'elle ne puisse pas, le monde n'a pas besoin de plus de blonde," mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

"Cela me semble familier." Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça ?

"Attends, quoi ? Les loup-garou femelle ne peuvent pas…,"

"Apparemment pas. Je n'ai plus mes règles maintenant, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir être enceinte," en partant du principe que je puisse trouver quelqu'un qui veuille avoir un enfant avec moi, ajoutai-je dans ma tête profitant de ne pas être dans ma forme de loups pour que les garçons ne puisse pas entendre.

"Mais pour les autres femelles ?"

"Il n'y en a pas d'autre," je dis cela comme si c'était évident, en fait, c'est évident.

"Je sais, pas en ce moment, mais je veux dire, historiquement. Il n'y a aucune histoire sur des femelles ayant eu des enfants ?"

"Non, je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'autres femelles. Jamais. Je suis la seule". La seule dans mon genre. Même Renesmée, le demi-vampire Virus en a d'autres comme elle.

"Oh," son regard rencontre le mien, "Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé."

Je souris. "C'est bon."

* * *

Je regarde fixement le plafond. Essayant désespérément de dormir. Pas que ça marche parfois, mais que pouvez-vous faire d'autre quand il est 3h00 du matin ? Note pour moi : la prochaine fois que Seth expose une de ses idées débiles, comme, disons, "oh, passons voir les Cullen ! Ils nous nourrissent maintenant, tu sais!" Je devrais juste lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Berk.

Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus de complexité dans ma vie. Du tout ; voyons. Je suis revenu du Canada pour voir si le manque du à la mort de papa s'était atténuer. Parce que courir pour faire partir ma peine ne fonctionné pas. Et parce que j'étais fatigué de manger de la viande crue.

Parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres loups pense que je suis faible.

Et après être revenu, je me suis souvenu de pourquoi j'étais partie. J'étais fatigué d'être traité comme une moins que rien. Quitter la meute de Sam, a été fabuleux, et être dans celle de Jacob n'était pas si mal mais j'étais toujours…une femelle. Mais pas assez femelle pour être une femme, juste assez femelle pour être un outsider. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi.

Donc j'ai essayer d'être un plus… oh, non même pas féminine. Raffinée ? Des pieds nus et des sueurs douteuses sont géniales … pour Jacob, mais non vraiment pas pour moi. Et même avec l'inclusion d'un t-shirt , eh bien, je n'étais toujours pas moi. Je réagissais juste, construisant avec ce que les garçons ont fait. Donc j'ai essayé d'agir. Ce qui m'a ramené au Cullen, à remercier Alice pour quelque chose qu'elle ne s'est pas probablement même rappelée faire …

…Ce qui m'a amener ici. Qu'est-ce qui, merde, ne vas pas avec moi pour que j'ai des conversations civilisées avec les sangsues. Ils ne sont même pas vivants, pour couronnée le tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir de gentilles, amies humaines ?

Oh, c'est vrai, parce que je ne suis plus humaine non plus.

Je me retourne dans le lit. J'aurais bien tiré les couvertures sur moi, mais je ne les utilise plus désormais puisque je n'ai plus froid. Dors ! Je m'ordonne à moi-même. Cela ne marche pas.

Donc apparemment il y a des trucs vraiment, vraiment étranges qui se passent dans la maison des Cullen. Vous ne le remarquez pas, parce que vous êtes trop occupé à essayer de ne pas inhaler leur odeur, mais cela vient, embrouillant votre esprit. (Ou était ce Jasper ? Il était en bas à ce moment mais quelle est exactement l'étendue de sa capacité ?)

Parce que j'ai accepté de "sortir" avec Alice Cullen. Alice "Je suis un vampire" Cullen. Avec elle,_ et Blondie_.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre deux ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas encore compris, mais Lumière du Jour Infinie n'est pas une grande épopée avec d'épiques batailles entre des clans de vampires rivaux. C'est juste l'exploration du monde de Leah par les yeux de Leah. Et l'exploration de certains personnages que je trouve négligé. Après la lecture de Révélation, j'ai beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Il m'a semblé que tout le monde est heureux, a eu sa fin de conte de fées si j'ose dire. Sauf Leah. Dans le travail de Meyer, c'est les personnages secondaires qui m'ont attiré. Et depuis peu je suis incapable de faire sortir Leah de mon esprit. Donc c'est ma manière de voir ce que lui réserve le futur.

Il y a d'autres choses par lesquelles je suis intéressée, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu dans ce chapitre. La relation Jacob/Nessie m'intéresse particulièrement, tant pour la transformation de caractère soudaine de Jacob, que pour l'imprégnation en général. Edward a décrit la meute comme un feuilleton mélo et c'est dans quoi je veux fouiller. De plus je ne peux pas résister à explorer Alice et Jasper un peu plus, aussi.

Cette petite fanfiction obtient beaucoup de succès, mais aucune review. Ce qui signifie probablement que vous n'avez rien à dire, donc je ne peux pas vraiment vous blâmer. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai fait strictement des fics humoristiques, donc vraiment, les reviews me seraient très utiles. Je suis également curieuse de savoir qui me lit ? Jacob/Leah supporteurs ? Bella/Edward supporteurs qui n'apprécie pas les commentaires piquants de ma Leah sur leur couple fétiche ? Amateurs de Nessie ? Ceux qui ne l'aiment pas ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà, le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme pour le premier, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes d'orthographes !!!! Je cherche toujours un Beta Reader, je n'ai pas "piocher" dans la liste de membres qui se proposent car n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'une fiction Jacob/Leah et que ce n'est probablement pas du goût de tout les Twilighters !!!! J'accepte les reviews (même qui ne servent à rien!!).

**Et Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !!!  
**

**Chapitre 3 : **11 janvier 2009**  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**ooOoo**

Ok. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Je traîne avec les sangsues.

Nous sommes assises dans la BMW M3 de Blondie dans un parking de Port Angeles près de l'océan. Comme ça, nous sommes juste assises là. Je suis à l'arrière, appuyée contre la portière. Blondie sur le siège du conducteur, évidemment, et Alice à côté. Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi et le soleil est déjà couché, mais la lumière des réverbères autour de nous se reflète dans l'océan sombre.

Je me sens vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Juste pour la conversation, pour que l'ambiance soit moins _pesante_, j'ai dit, « On pourrait aller manger un morceau. Ha ha, » Qu'est-ce qui, merde, ne va pas chez moi. Je fais des blagues sur la nourriture _à des vampires_. Et il y en a deux en plus, et je suis seule. Peut-être m'ont-elles invitée à sortir pour me tuer. Je me rappelle pourtant que le mari d'Alice a plissé son nez une fois et a proclamé que la meute et moi « ne sentions pas comme la nourriture ».

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir un film. » commence Blondie.

Je ne peux pas résister à l'interrompre. « Comme 'Dracula' ? »

« Ou comme les 'Chiens Soldats' » répond-elle. Je grimace. « C'est à propos de ces soldats en Grande-Bretagne qui se sont faits dévorer par des loups. » Elle grimace avant de continuer, « en fait c'est le plus mauvais film du monde. Les faux intestins ressemblent à de la gelée. Emmett l'adore. »

Et que Dieu m'aide, mais ça m'a fait rire. Et elle aussi. Alice, en attendant, cligne des yeux. « Donc, heu, Leah, je sais que c'est un peu étrange de venir ici, pour simplement rester assises dans la voiture et parler, mais on voulait être loin du 'capteur' d'Edward. On pensait que tu serais plus à l'aise comme ça. » dit Alice.

« En plus, dehors, l'air se renouvelle, l'odeur de chien n'est pas aussi forte, » ajoute la blonde. Rosalie. En fait, elle a raison. Je ne les sens pas autant que dans un endroit clos.

« Donc, tu veux vraiment aller voir un film ? » je demande.

« Non. Je voulais juste faire une blague sur les loups. »

« Oh, mais si tu étais sérieuse à propos de manger, » Alice continue, « on peut certainement trouver de la nourriture ! »

« En fait, je voulais juste faire une blague sur les vampires. »

On reste dans le silence pendant un moment, mais c'est un silence confortable, pas étrange comme il aurait pu l'être. Quelques piétons passent sur le parking plein, nous regardent et détournent rapidement le regard. Hum.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, pas vrai ? demande Rosalie. « Parce que Bella avait toujours peur quand Alice ou Edward la conduisaient quelque part. Ma famille conduit assez vite. »

« En fait, j'ai trouvé ça cool, » je lui dis honnêtement. « J'aime vraiment, vraiment la vitesse. C'est une des meilleures choses dans le fait d'être un loup… » ma voix s'estompe.

« Vraiment ? » Alice se tourne sur son siège et me regarde.

« Ouais. J'adore dépasser les gars. Je suis la plus rapide. » C'est étrange de parler de ma vie de loup comme ça. Spécialement à une paire de vampires. Je serre les lèvres. « Donc où est Bella ? »

Elles échangent un regard. « On a pensé qu'une soirée entre filles serait plus facile si tu nous connaissais d'abord… sans gêne due au contexte. » Alice me répond. « C'est pour ça qu'on s'est éloigné d'Edward aussi. »

« En plus, elle est occupée avec sa fille. »

« Merci » dis-je. « Heu, à quel point Bella vous a-t-elle parlé de moi ? » je demande. « Et votre frère. »

« Oh, Edward est très respectueux de la vie privée des gens, » dit Alice. « Il ne veut rien dire de ce qu'il entend. » Que c'est mignon, un vampire avec une morale. Et là… Je me sens presque coupable de me moquer de lui dans ma tête étant donné avec qui je suis.

« Bella nous a dit que tu avais rejoint la meute de Jacob pas parce que tu te souciais de nous ou de Nessie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais parce que tu voulais rester loin de l'autre meute, » Rosalie regarde mon visage lorsqu'elle dit cela.

Je grimace, « Ouais, à peu près. »

Rosalie a apparemment encore des choses à dire, « Elle a aussi dit que tu avait l'habitude d'ennuyer les autres membres de la meute en pensant à des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'entendre, mais que maintenant que tu es avec Jacob tu es plus sympa, » je suis contente que Bella pense que je suis « plus sympa » maintenant.

Oh attendez, je me fous de ce que Bella pense parce que c'est un vampire complètement barge.

« Donc je crois que je dois te remercier, »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande à Rosalie.

« Pour tourmenter les loups. »

Je renifle. « Je ne le faisais pas pour toi » mais j'essaye de ne pas sourire.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Leah, les hommes sont des chiens. Dans ton cas, c'est particulièrement vrai. » De la manière dont elle dit ça, je sais qu'elle le pense. Sa voix est grave, aussi proche de l'émotion qu'une sangsue peut mettre dans son discours, j'imagine. Quelque chose a du lui arriver, elle doit avoir une histoire que je ne connais pas. Quelque chose qui lui donne cette rage.

Alice s'éclaircit la gorge, un joli petit bruit de quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'être humain. « Ce que Rosalie a voulu dire c'est que Bella nous a aussi dit que ton petit ami s'est imprégné… »

« Je sais qu'on allait y arriver, » mais ma voix ne sonne pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose que Rosalie a dit m'empêche d'être en colère. C'est sympa de voir qu'elles ne m'ont pas amenée ici pour me tuer, mais pour discuter de chaque horrible détail de ma vie privée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire.

Est-ce qu'elles veulent réellement que je parle de Sam et, hum, Emily ?

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont pas invités à leur mariage ? » je demande, mes lèvres formant ce qui peut ressembler à un sourire, si on n'y regarde pas de trop près.

Elles rient, surtout la blonde. « Non. Mais Bella, Edward, Nessie et Jacob y vont. Et de toutes façons on aurait pourri l'ambiance. »

« Ils ont ce mariage prévu depuis des années, » je dis. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire leur nom à voix haute ? Les vampires n'ajoutent rien. « Je devais être témoin, au début. Mais après que je me sois transformée la première fois, c'est devenu pire et_ il_ a dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'attendre… J'espérais juste qu'ils se marieraient pendant que j'étais au Canada. »

« Ils te veulent au mariage pour se persuader qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal, » dit Rosalie, avec un peu de colère dans la voix. Colère que je pensais être la seule à éprouver. Cela me fait me demander à quoi sa vie ressemblait.

« Comment marche l'imprégnation ? » demande brusquement Alice, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

Rosalie cligne des yeux. « Alice, tu étais là quand Jacob nous a expliqué après la naissance de Nessie. »

« Ouais, mais je ne comprends toujours pas, » elle me regarde, les lèvres pincées.

« Personne ne comprend, » lui dis-je, « Certainement pas moi. Il y a des histoires qui en parlent, mais c'est supposé être rare. Et de toutes façons, il vaut mieux demander à Jacob, ou à Quil par exemple… Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Pourquoi suis-je si candide ? Peut-être que je suis gênée de parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis en train de parler avec des personnes extérieures à la meute et que ça fait très, très longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

« Edward dit que Jacob ne pense pas à Nessie d'une façon… romantique, » commence Alice maladroitement.

« Hum, bien, c'est parce qu'elle a trois ans. » Je lui renvoie. Rosalie glousse. « Ecoute, avec l'imprégnation, tu es censée être exactement ce dont l'autre a besoin. Le Microbe, je veux dire Nessie, n'a pas besoin de petit ami, ce n'est même pas un sentiment qu'elle connaît, donc c'est la même chose pour Jacob. »

« Ca a du sens, je suppose, » dit Alice. Ces deux là ont apparemment pas mal réfléchi à tout ce stupide truc. Et là encore, pourquoi ne l'auraient-elles pas fait, avec leur nièce cible de l'imprégnation de Jake ? Surtout Rosalie tellement obsédée par l'enfant.

Rosalie continue, « Il a dit qu'il serait tout ce dont elle a besoin, frère, protecteur… mais, je veux dire, si quand elle grandit, » et son ton montre clairement qu'elle pense à partir de maintenant, pas comme un humain normal, pas quand, dans quatre ans, Nessie en aura sept. Merci, je ne suis pas la seule à être horrifiée par la croissance accélérée de la chose, « que se passera-t-il si elle ne veut pas l'épouser ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si elle ne l'aime pas de cette manière, je ne sais pas s'il va l'aimer de cette manière, aussi. »

« Bon sang, » Alice tape sur le tableau de bord avec la paume de sa main, « ça m'énerve de ne rien voir, à cause de votre foutu sang de loups qui bousille tout ! »

« Attention, tu vas abîmer ma voiture, » râle Rosalie.

Alice me regarde, « Désolée Leah, je ne voulais pas dire que tu bousilles tout. Je déteste juste ne pas voir ce qui va nous tomber dessus. »

« Tu ne m'as pas offensée tu sais, » Je me tourne vers Rosalie. « Je sais… je trouve ça vraiment… injuste, aussi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle et Claire, la fille dont Quil s'est imprégné, n'auront pas le choix d'être ou de ne pas être amoureuses. »

« Il n'y a aucune légende à propos de femmes qui ont refusées de se marier à un homme qui s'était imprégné d'elle ? » Alice me demande. « Et est-ce que les loups masculins s'imprègnent toujours de femmes ? Ou peuvent-ils s'imprégner d'hommes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'écouterais pas trop les légendes de toutes manières. Je veux dire, les légendes disaient aussi que les loups-garous sont toujours des mâles, » Je mets mes pieds sur le siège à côté de moi et me redresse. Rosalie semble vouloir me dire que c'est mal, mais elle se contrôle. « Paul s'est imprégné de Rachel, et ils se sont mariés il y a peu de temps. Définitivement amoureux. Jared et Kim vont sûrement se fiancer bientôt, mais Kim était déjà amoureuse de Jared, donc c'est normal qu'il l'aime de la même façon après l'imprégnation. Ma cousine… elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Mais dès qu'il l'a regardée… » Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

« Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, un amant, quelque chose comme ça, » dit Rosalie doucement. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça s'est passé de cette façon. »

« Mais est-ce que ça devait être mon petit ami ? » Je murmure au milieu d'un rire. Parce que si je ne ris pas je vais pleurer. Et je vais retourner dans ce lieu, ce lieu sombre au fond de moi, là où j'étais quand je suis partie au Canada. Où j'étais quand j'ai joint la meute de Sam.

Mais après Alice demande doucement. « Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? » Et je réalise… enfin, pas réalise, parce que je le sais déjà depuis longtemps. Je ne le suis pas. Pas de lui.

« Non, mais, » Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. « je crois… plus que tout, ce qui me manque c'est comment les choses étaient lorsque je me trouvais avec lui. »

« Être humaine te manque. Être normale. Et cette relation était un symbole de normalité… » dit Rosalie, et vous savez quoi ? Le vampire a raison, en fait. J'approuve de la tête. Mais je sais qu'elle ne parle pas de moi. Les yeux d'Alice passent de moi, à elle, puis encore à moi. Elle sourit presque, elle a l'air contente de nous avoir amenées ici toutes les deux pour parler. Au moins son sourire n'est pas complet, ça n'irait pas avec le sujet de la conversation.

« Pour moi, » elle continue, « c'est de savoir que je ne pourrai jamais avoir de bébé. »

« Pour moi, c'est de savoir que personne ne voudra de moi désormais, » je dis tout doucement.

Mais bien sûr ces saletés de suceurs de sang ont une super ouïe. « Quoi ? » demandent-elles en même temps. Rosalie dit ça avec une once de colère, Alice de manière choquée.

« Vous m'avez entendue. »

« C'est ridicule, » ouais, bien sûr, c'est facile pour Rosalie de dire ça. Je doute qu'elle passe deux secondes avec un homme sans qu'il soit subjugué.

Je suppose qu'une fois que vous avez commencé à parler de votre vie privée avec des vampires il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Le Rubicon*****, ça l'était, avait été franchi. Je marmonne « Je ne serai jamais, la petite amie de quelqu'un, désormais… »

« Est-ce que tu _veux_ être _la petite amie de quelqu'un_ ? » demande Alice sèchement.

« Je… »

« Leah, tu n'es pas _Bella_, » pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Rosalie m'engueule ? « Tu n'es pas _Emily_. »

« J'ai remarqué, » je peux moi-même entendre l'énervement dans ma voix.

Alice s'étire, comme sur le point de tapoter ma main, ou mon épaule mais ne le fait pas. Elle sourit faiblement. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, de ne pas être eux. Bella… en fait, Edward et Bella…. Ecoute, avant qu'Edward ne rencontre Bella, il, il n'était pas, c'était comme s'il n'était pas vivant, » elle sourit encore, s'attendant à une remarque de ma part sur le fait que les _vampires_ ne sont pas réellement en vie. Mais puisqu'elle sait que j'y pense, je ne prends pas la peine de le dire. Elle continue, « Mais quand il l'a rencontré, _bam_, sa vie, son existence, a commencé. Et Bella. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était avant de rencontrer Edward. Maintenant, elle sait qui elle est parce qu'elle est avec Edward. Elle est la femme d'Edward et la mère de Nessie et ça _c'est Bella_. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. »

Elle grimace vers Rosalie maintenant. « Je, j'aime Jasper, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Et je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veuille même envisager. Mais je suis _Alice_. Je ne suis pas juste la femme de Jasper. Est-ce que ça a un sens ? »

« Leah, tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme pour t'aider à savoir qui tu es. Tu dois être Leah d'abord et ensuite une petite amie. Ecoute, je peux être vraiment superficielle. Et j'adore être magnifique. Et c'est vrai, je veux que chaque mec que je vois me regarde et pense que je suis stupéfiante, mais, ça c'est _moi_. Je ne suis pas juste la femme d'Emmet. Je suis Rosalie. »

J'expire doucement. « C'est… juste que ça me manque de savoir qui je suis. Je ne sais plus désormais. Je croyais que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, avec _Sam_, et ensuite j'ai perdu ça. Et après j'ai découvert que j'étais un monstrueux loup-garou. Ou _métamorphe_. Ou, peu importe quoi d'autre. Et j'ai perdu mon père. » Les mots s'échappent de plus en plus vite maintenant, « Et, et après j'ai du passer chaque putain de jour à regarder les stupides yeux de Sam et écouter ses stupides petites réflexions comme quoi il était_ désolé_, _désolé_ de m'avoir blessée et mon Dieu ! » Je tape de la main sur la portière. Rosalie tressaillit légèrement mais il n'y a pas de dégât.

« Leah, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as arrêté de savoir qui tu es. » Oh mon Dieu, Alice est vraiment en train de me toucher maintenant. Elle pose sa petite main glacée sur mon bras. Je jette un coup d'œil à la main qui m'offense. Elle ne le remarque pas. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis _réconfortée_ pas des sangsues.

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis réconfortée par qui que ce soit.

Alice continue, « Tu as juste réalisé que tu ne l'as jamais su, et maintenant tu te cherches. »

Hum, je suis désolée, mais en quoi c'est censé m'aider ? Où est l'utilité de _tout ça_ ?!

« Même quand tu sortais avec Sam, je parie que tu n'as jamais été juste la copine de Sam, » dit Rosalie doucement. « Et en prétendant que tu l'étais, tu n'es pas vraiment sincère avec toi-même. »

« Et tu as toujours été un loup-garou, ou tu as toujours eu ce potentiel en toi, donc vraiment…vraiment, tu n'as pas su qui tu étais _avant_ de, hum, te 'transformer' pour la première fois. »

Je regarde toujours la main d'Alice qui absorbe la chaleur de mon bras. « Hum, merci. » Je grimace. Elles essaient d'être gentilles. Personne n'a essayé d'être gentil avec moi depuis très longtemps, sauf si on compte Jacob et Seth, mais comme ce sont des mâles, ils sont comme inaptes à ça. Et, il y a une part de moi, minuscule, une fraction de part, qui est heureuse de parler à quelqu'un… qui a, en fait, un semblant d'intelligence et de sensibilité.

« Les filles, je… ça va paraître vraiment mélo, mais quand je suis devenue un loup, j'ai arrêté d'être une femme. Ce n'est pas juste le truc flippant de la ménopause. Je… Je n'aurai jamais de petit ami. Je n'aurai jamais de place dans ma vie pour autre chose que la meute. Et je ne peux dire à personne que je suis un loup. Même les super-héros donnent leur identité secrète à leur petite amie. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Cela me manque de savoir, ou du moins de penser savoir qui je suis, et la façon dont Sam me regardait me manque. Je n'aurai jamais de famille, ou quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je vais juste être moi, suivant la meute ici, pour toujours. C'est comme… c'est comme si, au lieu d'avoir des jours, des nuits et une vie humaine, tout ce que j'ai c'est cette lumière du jour infinie devant moi, qui ne change jamais…. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » commence Alice, et oui, elle me touche toujours, « pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas parler à ton potentiel petit ami de ton… hum, style de vie ? »

« Sam a donné l'ordre à la meute de ne pouvoir le dire à personne. »

« Mais Sam n'est pas ton Alpha. Je pense sincèrement que Jacob ne ferait pas une règle aussi stupide. Et de toute façon, pourquoi es-tu aussi sûre de ne pas t'imprégner ? »

« Ew, Alice, arrête de plaisanter, » lance Rosalie. Je la regarde. Elle sourit et commence à expliquer, « De tous les loups… tu es celle… que je déteste le moins. Cela craindrait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup si tu t'imprégnais d'un garçon et que tu devenais un pathétique Zombie Amoureux. »

« Zombie Amoureux ? » Alice demande, riant. « Zombie Amoureux ? » Et je ris aussi, parce que c'est à peu près ce qu'est Sam maintenant. Et Jacob et Quil et ceux de la meute de Sam.

« Je ne vais pas m'imprégner, Alice, je suis une femelle. »

Elles me regardent toutes les deux. « Et les femmes ne peuvent pas s'imprégner ? » Rosalie demande. Maintenant, elle est embêtée parce que je ne _vais pas_ m'imprégner ? Cette fille est aussi émotive que… que moi.

« En fait, non, ce n'est pas l'imprégnation en elle-même, hum » Je me tais. Est-ce que je ne viens pas de leur dire que je _ne savais pas _ce que l'imprégnation était ? J'allais dire que l'imprégnation des loups est faite pour la reproduction et la transmission du gène loup… mais si on ne sait même pas si toutes les imprégnations conduisent à un amour romantique…

« Ha ha, donc tu _peux_ t'imprégner ? Tu te transformes comme les garçons, donc tu peux t'imprégner, » Alice insiste.

« Ouais, mais ne le fait pas. Trouve juste un petit ami. Un vraiment sexy, » dit Rosalie. « Et faites beaucoup l'amour ! »

* * *

Nous sommes de retour à la maison, le voyage était très rapide. On a un peu parlé encore sur la route. Et… Je me sens, et bien, mieux. A propos de beaucoup de choses. Et je me sens comme, comme moins _horrible_. Je suppose que sortir avec les Sangs Froids, ferait se sentir normal n'importe qui. Mais c'est plus que ça. Je me sens femme. Et je ne me sens pas comme cette enveloppe vide que j'étais avant ma première transformation. Mais j'étais de retour comme dans un rêve, un peu irréel. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas toujours aussi bien ? Pourquoi ma vie n'est pas toujours aussi simple ? C'est dur à imaginer là, tout de suite.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Jacob attend. Faisant les cent pas. Il lève les yeux brusquement quand je rentre dans la pièce. « Leah, » commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

La Sangsue d'amour de Bella est dans le coin. « Tu vois je t'ai dit qu'elle allait rentrer, » dit-il sèchement. Je regarde Jacob à nouveau. Il était inquiet ? Pourquoi ?

« Je devrais me transformer afin que les autres sachent que tu es ici, » dit Jacob, passant à côté de moi comme un coup de vent vers la porte. Alice et Rosalie sont rentrées, et elles regardent tout le monde, aussi choquées que moi.

« Il aurait pu leur dire que tu étais de retour dès que je t'ai sentie, comme je lui ai dit, » dit Edward. Il me regarde, probablement écoutant les questions que je pose en silence. « Jacob voulait savoir où tu étais, et comme toi, Alice et Rosalie étiez si loin, je ne pouvais pas entendre vos pensées pour savoir quoi lui dire, et il s'est un peu inquiété c'est tout. Et je n'étais même pas sûr que tu sois avec elles ou pas, et il ne m'a pas vraiment cru quand je lui ai dit que tu étais partie avec mes sœurs. »

Bella est assise sur un des fauteuils blancs tenant Nessie dans ses bras. Elle me sourit. Oh, génial, maintenant _Bella_ essaye d'être sympa avec moi. Je devrais peut-être juste me tuer. « Il était vraiment inquiet ! C'était assez mignon. » Ensuite, elle commence à s'occuper de son effrayant bébé.

Jake revient, cette fois-ci ne portant que son pantalon, ses muscles luisant à la lumière. Il a sûrement du laisser son T-shirt par-là et l'a oublié. « Seth est sur le chemin de la maison, avec Quil et Embry. » Il m'adresse une grimace. « On allait commencer à te chercher. »

« Hum, ouais, tu es ma mère maintenant ? »

« Leah, tu ne peux pas juste disparaître comme ça ! On ne savait pas si tu étais encore partie pour le Canada, ou quoi… » ça doit lui faire bizarre de dire ça, parce qu'il ne regarde pas mes yeux. Et je dois arrêter de fixer ses muscles.

« Eh bien… » je souffle, « merci. Que vous, les gars, vous soyez inquiétés pour moi me touche beaucoup. »

« Donc tu es vraiment sortie avec les vampires ? » il demande, une note d'humour de nouveau dans sa voix.

« Oh, ça va, tu peux parler, je ne suis pas celui qui s'est imprégné d'un microbe, tu… »

Edward, lève les yeux au ciel et me grogne dessus. « C'est de ma fille dont tu parles, » dit-il avec une voix censée paraître dangereuse. Bella le regarde comme si elle voulait qu'il contrôle ses nerfs. Nessie est assise juste là.

Je fixe mes yeux sur lui. « Ouais. Exactement. »

Jacob est toujours à court de mots. Il en retrouve assez pour lancer, « Mais, je veux dire, _Blondie_ ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée, es-tu surpris que l'une des membres de ta meute puisse avoir, je ne sais pas, une conversation _intelligente_ et _mature_, le chien ? » Rosalie lance. Emmet, assis sur un autre fauteuil, essaye de s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, parce que 'intelligent' n'est pas un mot que j'associe souvent avec toi, » rétorque Jake.

« Vous savez, je peux vous calmer ou vous énerver encore plus, » dit Jasper d'une voix traînante, en descendant l'escalier. « Mais vous, les gars, êtes _vraiment_ amusants. » Tout le monde le fixe, enfin tout le monde sauf Nessie. C'est assez marrant.

« J'ai une idée, » dit Alice de sa voix chantante. « Allons tester la vitesse de nos voitures sur les routes isolées de nouveau ! »

« Quoi ?! Alice ! Cela peut être dangereux ! La dernière fois Edward est presque rentré dans un arbre » s'exclame Bella avec des cris aigus. « Et de toute façon, c'est l'heure de mettre Renesmée au lit ! » Je peux voir Emmett, cligner des yeux à sa notion du danger.

« Attendez, vous faites des courses de voitures les gars ? » je demande. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, puisque les Cullen ont de supers voitures, mais quand même.

« Seulement tard la nuit et quand il y a du brouillard, sinon on pourrait nous voir, » me dit Rosalie. Bien sûr, puisque être à pleine vitesse sans aucune visibilité est une idée géniale. Elle s'éloigne pour s'asseoir avec Emmett, et elle s'appuie contre ses bras massifs. « De toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'y aller… la BMW _n'est pas si_ rapide, »

« Hum. » Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse dire.

Jacob, qui essaie clairement de faire oublier sa précédente réaction ridicule, commence à expliquer. « Alice prend la Porche, parfois Jasper court sur ses jambes, Edward prend sa Volvo et je conduis la Ferrari de Bella… »

« _Tu_ participes à ça ? »

« Heu, ben, ouais. »

« Oh, très bien, crétin, qui passe du temps avec les vampires, maintenant ? Hypocrite, » et ensuite je lui envoie un coup dans le tibia. Il me regarde lentement de manière exagérée pour bien me montrer qu'il n'a rien senti.

« On arrête, les chiots, » c'est Edward, et ça le fait rire. Bella le regarde avec un air outré sur le visage.

« Aller, _Beta_, tu peux venir avec moi, » dit Jacob en même temps qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Je suis presque sûre que les sangsues ont de meilleurs réflexes que nous. Pourquoi Jacob fait ça avec eux ?

Rosalie me sourit à travers la pièce. « Tu devrais y aller, tu te souviens, tu as dit que tu aimes la vitesse. » Son mari lui envoie un drôle de sourire, et je réalise que c'est parce qu'elle est gentille avec moi. Alice et Jasper ont suivi Jacob dehors, et Edward tourne autour de sa femme et de sa fille, les embrassant et demandant à Bella si elle est sûre de ne pas vouloir venir. Apparemment elle préfère rester et mettre Microbe au lit avec Rosalie.

« Tiny…Tu viens ? » Jacob demande de l'extérieur. Et bien, je suppose qu'avec mes supers pouvoirs de loup, même si on s'écrase, je survivrai sûrement.

**ooOoo**

* * *

*** Rubicon : **"Franchir le Rubicon" est une expression qui évoque une personne se lançant irrévocablement dans une entreprise aux conséquences risquées. Le Rubicon est un fleuve d'Italie, que Jules César franchit avec son armée en 59 avant JC, il viole ainsi une loi Romaine et n'a plus d'autre choix que de soumettre Rome.

**

* * *

****Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, et à tous ceux qui ont cette fic en alerte ou dans leur favoris. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont aussi… Lassées (pour dire ainsi) de Nessie que je le suis. Enfin, connaître d'autres personnes qui aiment ce projet me motive vraiment pour travailler dessus et j'espère le faire aimer à d'autres, en dehors de moi (imaginer Leah devenir meilleure me donne de l'entrain, je l'avoue.) Et oui, la suite arrive avec de nouvelles intrigues pour Leah.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai une relectrice !!!! C'est **AliCerise** (lien sur mon profil), elle a fait de super boulot sur ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elle continura à aimer cette histoire !!! Merci aux reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours...**  
**

**Chapitre quatre : **24 janvier 2008

**EDIT du 13/01/09 : **Pour les reviewers non-inscrits sur et qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires, j'ai créé une page pour vous répondre, le lien est sur mon profil.**  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

**ooOoo**

Je m'appuie contre le réfrigérateur dans un vieux short et un débardeur, mâchonnant avec plaisir la salade de thon de maman. Elle et Seth ne sont pas à la maison, donc j'ai sauté l'étape inutile de l'assiette et je pique directement dans le tuperware, en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment.

Je regarde attentivement la bouteille de lait avant de boire au goulot puis de la lancer directement dans la poubelle quand la porte s'ouvre. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de rentrer la salade dans le frigo ou même de juste mettre le tuperware derrière mon dos, maman rentre dans la cuisine, Charlie juste derrière elle.

« Oh, salut, Leah, c'est sympa de te voir, » dit Charlie maladroitement pendant que je me prépare à subir les réprimandes de maman sur les « bonnes manières ».

« Salut, chérie, comment vas-tu ? » demande maman, paraissant… non en colère. En fait, juste un peu embarrassée. Mon regard passe d'elle à Charlie et j'essaye de ne pas rire. J'avale la salade de thon qui était restée dans ma bouche ces dernières minutes.

« Maman, Charlie, » dis-je avec un signe de tête et prends une autre bouchée.

« Je vois que tu as décidé de ne pas utiliser d'assiettes », ses lèvres sont pincées lorsqu'elle dit cela. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup que tu peux manger comme un animal, que tu peux faire la même chose chez moi, jeune fille, » gronde-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans. Etrangement, Charlie réussit à ne pas trop grimacer quand maman mentionne ma… condition. Il doit s'y être habitué depuis que Jacob a fait sa super révélation. Maintenant qu'il sait ce que sa petite chérie de fille est. Au moins, _moi_ je ne suis pas une sale sangsue… En parlant de sorcière, j'ai promis à Alice et Rosalie que j'irai de nouveau les voir, prochainement.

Maman me tend une assiette, une de celles, minuscule qui n'a pas de vraie fonction, autre que m'ennuyer, et j'utilise ma fourchette pour y mettre les quatre dernières bouchées qu'il reste dans le tuperware. C'est ridicule, au moins j'évitais la vaisselle, et l'eau, et le savon…

« Tu n'as pas mangé les lasagnes d'hier soir, hein chérie ? » demande maman. Je hoche la tête, mais avant qu'elle aille ouvrir le frigidaire, je lui dis que Seth a du mettre ses pattes dedans, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien désormais.

« Leah, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, chérie, » me dit-elle d'un ton lasse. « Charlie, je suis désolée, j'avais réellement l'intention de te nourrir avec ces lasagnes. Mais apparemment mes enfants pensent autrement. Tant pis, je vais faire de la soupe… » et elle commence à s'affairer dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi faire de la soupe pour Charlie.

« Hey, est-ce que je peux avoir de cette soupe ? » je demande innocemment, en terminant ma salade de thon. Elle marmonne dans un souffle que c'est dur de nourrir Seth et moi. Et bien, ce ne serait pas aussi difficile si elle n'avait pas en plus de ça le projet de nourrir Charlie. Charlie s'est assis dans un coin, regardant au loin. Il est nerveux. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas vraiment avoir trop de monde autour. Et bien, il me gêne beaucoup moins que sa fille. En considérant qu'il n'y a rien qui m'irrite plus que Bella.

« Qu'as-tu fait hier ? Encore une patrouille ? » demande maman pendant qu'elle commence à éplucher des légumes.

« Hum, et bien, hum… je suis sortie avec les Cullen, hum, » je dis doucement. J'espérais _vraiment_ qu'elle ne demanderait pas. La plupart des gens de la Tribu, _n'aiment pas_ vraiment les vampires.

« Oh. » Il y a un silence gênant. « Ton frère est souvent là-bas, tu sais. » Encore un silence. « Avec Jacob. » Charlie se redresse immédiatement à la mention de Jacob. Maman aime beaucoup Jacob, surtout depuis que Seth lui ressemble autant, et Jake ne semble pas être gêné d'avoir mon frère qui le suit en permanence, l'idolâtrant.

« Tu aidais Jacob à garder Nessie ? » demande Charlie. Oh, Charlie, comme je t'aime là tout de suite.

« Oui ! » j'approuve, peut-être trop rapidement. «C'est exactement ce que je faisais. » Je commence à rincer l'assiette. Berk, comme si moi, j'allais vouloir aider à garder cet horrible et effrayant Microbe. Comme si Nessie avait besoin de baby-sitter. Elle semble tolérer sa mère et les soins de Rosalie pour leur faire plaisir, mais c'est comme si elle était… au-dessus de tout ça. C'est probablement mieux que maman croit qu'elle me tolère aussi.

Je dois juste omettre la partie où Jacob et moi testions jusqu'à quelle vitesse la Ferrari pouvait aller sur une route sombre et gelée, dans le brouillard de Washington au milieu de la nuit, avec Alice et Edward lancés à pleine vitesse aussi. Ouais, maman ne veut probablement pas savoir cela.

Jacob m'a ramené à la maison après. En fait, on a conduit comme ça un moment, sur toutes les petites routes pleines de virages, évitant celles à deux voies, montant et descendant de petites collines, entrant et sortant du brouillard, mais sans vraiment prendre le chemin de la maison. Edward et Bella doivent vraiment adorer Jacob pour le laisser autant conduire la Ferrari de Bella. Ou peut-être qu'Edward est juste excité que quelqu'un apprécie la voiture. Je déteste Bella pour ne pas être aussi excitée qu'elle le devrait d'avoir une Ferrari. Si un homme m'avait acheté une Ferrari j'aurais été vachement contente, même si c'était un inutile beau garçon comme un vampire que je connais.

On a parlé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on était tous les deux, sans Seth le seul membre du fan club de Jacob. Je lui ai demandé s'il parlait avec Sam ou n'importe qui de l'autre meute. Il m'a répondu que c'était inévitable, avec Paul étant son presque beau-frère. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait dit à Sam que je viendrai au mariage. Il a hoché la tête et n'a plus rien dit. Nous ne faisions plus la course avec les Cullen à ce moment là, donc il conduisait un peu moins vite (baisse de vitesse qui a continué au fur et à mesure que notre conversation avançait, nous laissant plus de temps pour parler). Enfin bref, Jacob a levé les yeux de la route un instant et m'a regardée. Je ne peux pas dire à quoi il pensait, ce qui m'a mise mal à l'aise, tapotant mon sac à main sur le sol.

« Ouais, ouais, je vais le dire à Sam » et après on s'est de nouveau trouvés dans le silence. « Est-ce que ta mère a dit quand doit avoir lieu le mariage ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà choisi une date ? Son tour de hausser les épaules. Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas vraiment passer son temps à bavarder avec Sam en ce moment.

« Je croyais que les meutes étaient en « bons termes ? » » je demande.

Encore un haussement d'épaule. « Ouais, je suppose qu'on l'est. C'est juste dur pour moi d'être dans la même pièce que Sam pour plus de quelques minutes. C'est encore plus dur quand on est sous notre forme de loup. »

Je lui souris et laisse échapper un rapide et léger rire. « Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressentais. »

Il a levé ses yeux noirs. « Ressentais ? Est-ce que je détecte un temps passé ? » je regarde par la fenêtre et lui lance « Peut-être. » Il hausse une épaule (personne ne peut-être aussi désinvolte que Jacob) et il m'explique qu'il pense que son problème avec Sam est un « truc d'Alpha ». Oh, bien sûr, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux trop de testostérone pour être dans la même pièce au même moment… ha ha. Les hommes peuvent être tellement arrogants.

« En fait peut-être que je déteste Sam parce que je suis un Alpha, aussi, » lui dis-je, et tire la langue pour faire bonne mesure. « Je vais juste m'enfuir et créer ma propre meute. Ma propre meute d'un membre. » Il rit et réplique que « la meute de Leah » est juste la chose la plus effrayante à laquelle il puisse penser. Et ensuite il arrête de rire et ajoute, « Mais tu ne me détestes pas comme tu détestes Sam, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, je ne t'ennuie pas autant, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as pas brisé mon cœur. » Jacob se tait après ça, regardant la route. Est-ce qu'il a honnêtement oublié pourquoi j'avais des problèmes avec Sam ?

« Leah, je ne suis pas comme Sam, hein ? » sa voix est rauque, rauque et vulnérable comme je ne l'ai jamais entendue. Il ralentit la voiture autant que possible.

« Quoi ? Non, tu es ridicule, Jake, » je lui dis, exaspérée. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui que Sam. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime Jacob. Comme Alpha, je veux dire. Et comme un ami. Et… je suppose que c'est juste une autre facette de Jacob qui va être perdue avec Nessie.

« Je veux dire à propos du truc de l'imprégnation, » dit Jacob tellement doucement que je dois me rapprocher pour l'entendre. Il change de vitesse beaucoup plus souvent que nécessaire... Pas comme quand ma main droite cherche en permanence dans mon sac, fouillant pour être sûre que mon téléphone, mon IPod et tout le reste est toujours là. Il le faisait juste pour avoir quelque chose dont s'occuper.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que répondre à ça ? Est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise que j'approuve pour Nessie ? Est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise « Non, je pense que c'est vraiment génial que l'amour de ta vie soit cette sale et effrayante chose sur la planète Terre, et ça veut dire beaucoup, puisque je suis moi aussi une horreur de la nature ! »

A la place, j'ai dit, « Jake, beaucoup de loups se sont imprégnés. Peut-être que tu es comme Paul. » Et je lui ai tiré la langue de nouveau. Il m'a dit que si je continuais à faire ça, j'allais rester coincée et j'aurais l'air stupide pour toujours. Je lui ai répondu que son insulte était la chose la plus nulle de la planète et que ça m'étais égale d'avoir l'air stupide, donc voilà. Et nous retournions dans le silence.

« Dis juste à Sam que je serais à son putain de mariage, » dis-je finalement. Je ne l'ai pas dit en râlant autant que j'aurais du. Au lieu d'être en colère, j'étais résignée. Et endormie. Jacob avait prétendu me ramener à la maison, mais cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que notre course s'était achevée, et je ne pense pas que nous étions plus proches de La Push.

« Et je vais lui dire exactement comme ça, aussi. 'Leah dit qu'elle sera à ton putain de mariage.' »

Je cligne des yeux. « Dis-lui que je serai demoiselle d'honneur s'il le veut vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas toutes les demoiselles d'honneur qui sont derrière la _mariée_ ? Tu peux toujours être garçon d'honneur. Puisque tu es tellement masculine ! » Et après je l'ai tapé sur le bras. Ce qui a prouvé qu'il avait marqué un point et ça la fait rire plus fort. Bâtard. « Ouais, ouais Leah, arrête d'angoisser je le dirai à Sam, ok ? » et il s'arrête.

Il était tard, très tard. Près de deux heures. Ce qui n'est pas mauvais sous la forme de loup, quand nous avions une tâche à exécuter, comme stopper la dix-septième Guerre des Vampires ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais sous notre forme humaine, quand on est fatigué, on commence à dire des trucs stupides que l'on ne devrait pas dire. Tout le bénéfice d'être humain c'est que votre meute n'a pas à entendre toutes les stupidités qui vous passent par la tête. Mais être fatigué et bien installé (dans une confortable petite Ferrari) et votre filtre meurt. En tout cas, c'est ce à quoi je pense pendant que je lave l'assiette de salade de thon, en regardant ma mère préparer de la soupe pour Charlie (et moi, ainsi que Seth, probablement). Je vais mettre la culpabilité de la conversation sur l'effet fatigue. C'est la seule chose qui puisse expliquer la stupide question de Jacob sur sa ressemblance avec Sam et tout ce qui est venu par la suite.

Parce qu'après la pause, j'ai dit, d'une voix aussi basse que celle que Jacob a utilisée plutôt, « Ils me veulent à leur mariage, _à_ leur putain de mariage parce que ça voudra dire qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal. » Pas besoin de dire que c'est Rosalie qui a dit ça la première, Jacob aurai rit de moi encore plus.

Je le regardais en disant ça, le regardant d'une manière fatiguée, sans faire attention. Alors j'ai vu les muscles de sa mâchoire fermée se tendre. Il continue sur le sujet. « Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal, » ensuite, Jacob s'est tourné et m'a regardé dans les yeux. « Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal, Leah. Ils t'ont blessée. Et ils n'ont aucune excuse pour ça. _Aucune_. » Et après il a dégluti et a de nouveau regardé la route.

La version de Leah réveillée, alerte et nourrie de salade de thon pense « Waouh. Quelque chose est vraiment en train de se passer chez Jacob. » Mais la version spéciale de moi, celle fatiguée, qui pense à Sam et à ma jolie cousine, qui fixe les muscles des bras de Jacob (j'étais fatiguée, d'accord ? Vraiment fatiguée ! Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder dans la voiture), cette Leah là ne remarquait pas de telles choses. Je souriais juste à Jacob. Souriais parce qu'il était énervé que j'ai été blessée, parce que durant de nombreux mois, lorsque j'étais dans la meute de Sam, _tout le monde_ me détestait, tout le monde, et que désormais j'avais Jacob de mon côté et le voir dire un truc sympa m'a fait sourire. Peut-être me ramollissais-je.

Donc en même temps que je souriais à Jacob, j'ai dit, « j'imaginais que tu pensais que j'étais une harpie, » et au lieu de me répondre que j'étais juste un peu moins pénible que Paul, ou que toute cet après-midi à la Casa des Vampires lui avait donné une nouvelle appréciation de ce que voulait dire être une harpie (je devrais remercier Rosalie de lui en montrer les bases) il me dit qu'il comprenait maintenant et qu'il pensait avoir eu tord.

« Oh tu comprends, maintenant que Bella a bien joué avec ton petit cœur fragile tu comprends à quel point ma vie craint ? » je me tournais vers lui. Comme si perdre son amourette sans espoir de pathétique lycéen avec l'effrayante _Bella_, c'était avoir des années de véritable relation ruinées par ma saleté de cousine. Jacob me regardait juste du coin de l'œil et me dit que non, il ne parlait de Bella. Il parlait de Nessie.

« Génial ! J'adore la soupe ! Est-ce que je peux en avoir ? Ce sera prêt quand ? » Seth bondit dans la cuisine, regardant tout le monde. Je faillis presque faire tomber l'assiette qui était parfaitement propre maintenant. Je la sèche très rapidement et la range dans le placard.

« Seth, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des pieds propres ? » dit maman avec lassitude. La soupe est toujours sur le feu et sent vraiment bon. Mon estomac gargouille doucement. Berk, juste un autre point génial dans le fait d'être un loup-machin. Bon, au moins mon estomac ne faisait pas autant de bruit que celui des gars. « Je me moque que tu parcoures la forêt pieds-nus quand tu es un loup, mais je veux que tu les laves avant de rentrer dans ma cuisine, jeune homme, » est en train de continuer maman.

Waouh, elle est sévère aujourd'hui. Je me demande si c'est parce que Charlie est là. Ou c'est parce que je suis à la maison et que maintenant elle doit cuisiner pour deux fosses sans fond au lieu d'une. Seth lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit.

« Tu étais dehors tard hier, sœurette. Un rendez-vous sauvage avec, je ne sais pas, un esprit frappeur ou un truc du genre ? » Je le regarde fixement. « Tu sais à cause de toutes ces créatures mythiques ? » C'est vraiment triste que Seth se sente obligé d'expliquer ses blagues douteuses. Charlie semble un peu plus que mal à l'aise avec la direction que prend la conversation. « Leah sortait avec un homme sirène, » dit-il à maman et Charlie, « mais il a commencé à agir comme un poisson, » et ça le fait rire.

« Non, Seth, je sortais avec un zombie, et nous parions sur le temps qu'il mettrait avant d'avaler ton cerveau. Oh mais attends, tu n'as pas de cerveau, Ha ha, » je lui réponds d'une voix monotone.

« Oooooooooooooh, waouh, tu as tellement d'esprit ! J'aimerai bien être sous ma forme de loup _là, tout de suite_, pour entendre ce qui se passe dans ton petit cerveau de femelle tordue. Oh attends, en fait, surtout pas ! »

« Ouais, ce serait génial, et comme ça je pourrai écouter en boucle ton monologue sur le fait que Lord Jacob est génial, »

« C'est mieux que de t'entendre _toi_ penser à… »

« Hum... » dit une petite et faible voix à travers la cuisine. Nous regardons tous les deux vers Charlie. « Rien de tout ça n'est réel, pas vrai ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » dit maman, en remplissant quatre bols de soupe. Deux sont bien plus grands que les autres. « Ne plaisantez pas à propos des créatures mythiques devant Charlie. »

« Hey, Charlie, Bella n'est pas une sirène, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus tu l'aurais probablement remarqué. Et elle n'est pas non plus un esprit frappeur ou un zombie, » dit Seth, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Alors tu vas regarder les Seahawks***** ce soir ? »

La soupe est bonne. Tout ce que cuisine maman est bon. C'est assez facile de faire la sourde d'oreille quand Seth et Charlie discutent de sport. Maman paraît heureuse quand elle s'assoie enfin. Et bien, ça c'est quelque chose.

Demain, ou peut-être le jour suivant, je retournerais à la Crypte. Pour sortir avec mes adorables vampires. Ou faire autre chose. Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que je me mets dans ce genre de situations ? Enfin, j'ai promis à Alice de revenir, et c'est vraiment dur de dire non à Alice.

En mangeant ma soupe je repense à hier, encore. C'est un peu flou. Pas comme après une cuite, mais comme ces souvenirs de nuit noire, lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à se rappeler exactement ce qui a été dit. Jacob était définitivement énervé à propos de quelque chose. Et nous avons conduit sans but, pendant très, très longtemps. « Mauvais garçon, tu n'es toujours pas fatigué ? » ai-je fini par lui demander. Ce n'était pas que je voulais rentrer, de nouveau dans la maison familiale, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il devait s'occuper de moi. Me montrer la voiture, ou me réconforter, puisque je suis une vieille fille amère.

Il a tourné la tête. « J'aime te conduire, » il a murmuré. « La vitesse, c'est vraiment génial. »

« Si c'est de la vitesse que tu veux, on peux courir en tant que loups, » je lui ai répondu.

« Et j'aurais à entendre tes pensées, » il s'interrompt. « J'aime te parler. Parfois c'est sympa de te dire certaines choses parce que je veux que tu les saches, et pas parce que tu m'as entendu y penser. Et…. Être dehors, avec toi, conduire, faire quelque chose de vraiment humain, c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau normal. » Waouh, il devait être aussi fatigué que je l'étais, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention la nuit dernière. Donc j'ai comme ri dans un reniflement.

« Nous sommes plus humains que certains. »

« Je me sens comme j'ai l'habitude de me sentir, quand j'étais un loup, mais… . » Sa voix s'est estompée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, mais j'étais curieuse. Nous n'avions pas réellement parlé beaucoup, aussi ouvertement, depuis que Nessie était née. Nous étions amis, et dans la même meute, mais pas vraiment confidents. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin dans sa vie. Mais je suppose que je n'en savais pas tellement sur sa vie en ce moment. « …parfois quand je suis seul dehors, ou parfois quand je suis avec toi, je me sens comme j'étais avant de m'imprégner. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je n'ai rien dit. Les mots ont commencé à sortir de sa bouche, « C'est dur pour moi, d'être loin de Nessie. Je déteste même qu'elle soit hors de ma vue. C'est comme… comme s'il y avait un gros morceau de moi qui est elle, et elle seulement. Et quand je suis avec elle, cette partie de moi est tout ce que je suis. Il n'y a rien d'autre, rien d'autre ne compte qu'elle. Mais à certains moments…je me sens différent. Comme maintenant, quand je suis avec toi. Et c'est étrange. C'est comme être deux personnes différentes, mais les deux sont toujours moi. »

Il devenait tellement sérieux ; j'ai été tentée de poser ma main sur son bras, comme Alice l'a fait pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Quand il a repris, sa voix était encore plus basse. « Si je pouvais, je me serais transformé et j'aurais couru vers le nord, pour voir combien de temps j'aurais pu rester sous cette forme. Pour voir comment je me sens, qui je suis. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la laisser, » et nos yeux se sont rencontrés, et il a dit, « Je suis tellement jaloux que toi, tu puisses partir comme ça… »

Je secoue la tête, comme si ce geste physique pouvait mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Seth et moi finissons les restes du potage. Charlie parle à maman maintenant. « Tu as l'air pensive, Leah, » me dit mon petit frère, doucement. Je hausse les épaules. « Jacob a dit que Bella avait dit qu'Alice a dit que tu retournerai bientôt voir les Cullen. » Je hausse de nouveau les épaules. Comme si j'avais besoin que Seth soit mon secrétaire social.

« Hey, minus, tu n'as pas de vrai amis que tu pourrais ennuyer, à ma place ? »

« Oh, ouais, Petite, parce qu'il y a_ tellement _de personnes à taquiner. Oh, je sais ! Je pourrais aller donner quelques coups de pattes à l'autre meute. C'est une idée géniale. »

Je laisse sortir un petit rire. « C'est ridicule que ce soit moins gênant de traîner avec les sangsues qu'avec nos propres gars, » dès que le mot 'sangsue' a passé mes lèvres, je l'ai regretté. Mes yeux se sont tournés vers Charlie, mais il n'a rien noté. Il est occupé à parler avec maman à propos d'une nouvelle construction à Forks. C'était juste. Seth me donne un coup dans le tibia sous la table. Je le pique avec ma fourchette.

* * *

Détacher mon soutien-gorge en forêt est encore loin de m'amuser. Je le retrouve toujours poisseux de mûres sauvages. Je devrais avoir _trois_ bras. Berk. Et oui, j'ai amené les chaussures. Je ne vais jamais nulle part, donc si je veux les porter, ça ne peut-être que dans la super effrayante maison des Cullen. Aussi génial que soit « le terrain neutre »… je ne me sens pas d'humeur à m'asseoir dans une voiture sur un parking de Port Angeles.

Je monte l'allée et frappe à la porte. Le mari d'Alice, le blond, m'ouvre. « Pas la peine de frapper, tu sais. Les autres chiens ne le font pas, » il fait un pas sur le côté et me laisse entrer.

Alice et Rosalie m'attendent à l'intérieur. Alors que je marche vers elles, je tourne la tête vers Jasper et lui dit « Et bien, l'un de nous se doit d'être civilisé ».

La pièce ne sent pas aussi mauvais que la première fois que je suis venue la semaine dernière. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et il semble avoir un ventilateur. Je me demande s'ils l'ont depuis que Jacob a commencé à être ici tout le temps. Il n'est pas là en ce moment, lui et Bella ont sûrement pris le Microbe pour tuer un animal innocent comme la mère du pauvre petit Bambi. Je ne vois ni Edward, ni le musclé, le mari de Rosalie. Ni, en y réfléchissant les prétendus « parents » de cette petite équipe de sangsues. Maintenant que je traîne en quelque sorte avec Rosalie et Alice, je devrais peut-être arrêter de penser d'horribles choses sur les vampires.

Ou pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont des suceurs de sang.

« Merci d'être revenue », dit Alice tandis que je m'assieds sur un des sofas. Je fais un petit bruit et passe mes pieds sous le reste de mon corps.

« On a un cadeau pour toi, » dit Rosalie d'une voix neutre. J'aime ça chez elle, qu'elle ne se sente pas le besoin de s'enthousiasmer sur tout et rien, comme Bella. En fait, Bella râle juste. Berk. Pourquoi Jacob l'a aimé pendant autant de temps ? Je me serai pendue si j'avais été amoureuse d'une personne qui râle et qui pleure chaque putain de jour.

Je fixe mon regard sur Rosalie. « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. C'est une laisse ? Un Frisbee ? »

« Oh, non, nous aurions du prendre plus d'accessoires ! » Lui siffle Alice.

« Hum…dans ce cas. Un bracelet ? M'avez-vous acheté un joli bracelet en argent, les gars ? Ou des boucles d'oreilles ? » Je demande en gardant un visage impassible.

« NON ! » Alice saute pratiquement sur place. « Jasper ! Va le chercher ! » Son mari soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, puis il va vers la cuisine. Je me demande brièvement si leur cuisine a un évier, un four, etc, environ vingt congélateurs plein de sang que docteur Dracula vole de la banque de sang. Hum ! Mais je suppose que s'ils avaient leurs propres petites provisions ici, ils ne décimeraient pas la population animale des environs.

Je suis en réalité assez excitée de voir ce qu'ils m'ont acheté. Je m'attends, je ne sais pas… une figurine d'action de loup-garou ? Ou une anthologie ridicule sur les loups-garous ? De la même manière que j'ai été tentée de leur acheter ce livre que j'ai vu l'autre jour appelé _Vampirisme_. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas au minuscule chien qui charge dans la pièce principale surdimensionnée et qui court de manière étrange.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Je demande, en le montrant du doigt.

« C'est ton cadeau ! C'est un lévrier italien ! » Gazouille Alice avec joie, tandis que Rosalie appelle le chien.

C'est le chien le plus marrant que je n'ai jamais vu. Comme un lévrier typique… . Mais… petit.

Vraiment petit. Avec un minuscule corps perché sur de longues et maigres pattes. Et il ne peut pas marcher droit apparemment, parce qu'il vacille partout.

« C'est un chiot, » me dit Rosalie tandis qu'elle attrape le corps hyperactif de cet animal de compagnie. « Mais il ne deviendra pas beaucoup plus grand. »

« Vous, les gars, m'avez offert un chien ? » je demande finalement.

« Non, on t'a offert une table basse », me dit Jasper, assis à côté d'Alice. « Il ressemble juste à un chien. »

Ok, donc je dois l'admettre, le chiot est assez mignon. Petit, c'est vrai. Mais pas petit du genre d'un ennuyeux petit chien de salon de célébrité. Avec ses jambes risibles, il ne semble pas être fait pour les sacs à main et tous ces trucs.

Alice le caresse désormais tandis qu'elle m'en dit plus sur le chien, « les lévriers italiens aiment courir très rapidement, donc on a pensé que tu sais, il pourrait courir avec toi. » Le chiot me remarque et arrive là où je suis assise. Au lieu de se frotter à moi comme il l'a fait pour les autres, il me bondit promptement dessus.

« Oooooooooh, il t'aime ! » glousse Alice.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. Elle est chaude, » lui dit Jasper, mettant ses bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

« C'est pour ça que l'on a prit un chiot et pas un chien, pour le conditionner à ne pas nous haïr, juste parce que nous sommes des vampires, » dit Alice. Waouh, ils ont mis beaucoup d'intention dans ce cadeau.

Et… je suis comme touchée. Personne ne m'a jamais donné de petit chien hyperactif avant aujourd'hui.

« Son nom est Scott, » dit Rosalie, me regardant avec le chien avec une légère grimace. Ou est-ce un sourire ?

« Scott ? Pas comme, Rover ou quelque chose ? » Je demande. Rosalie fixe ses yeux sur moi. « Ou, tu sais, un truc exotique ? En principe quand les gens donnent des noms d'humain à leur chien, ce sont des trucs exotiques. Comme… »

« Marmelade ? » demande Alice. C'est comme ça que je voulais le nommer. »

« Je voulais l'appeler 'Dîner' » dit Jasper, regardant au loin. Il sourit d'un air satisfait après ce qu'il a dit.

« Oh ouais, menacer de manger le chien de Leah. C'est très bien, » l'apostrophe Rosalie, le regardant fixement. Waouh cette famille semble se chamailler autant que je le fais avec les charmants membres de ma meute.

« Je n'y peux rien si ce chien, désolé, Scott, Marmelade ou Rover ou peu importe son nom, sent comme de la nourriture. » Il me regarde et sourit, « Je suis désolé, Leah, est-ce que ça t'a offensée ? Que ce chien sente plus la nourriture que toi ? » et il essaie de me faire ce que je suis sûre qu'il pense être son sourire le plus dangereux.

« Oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment triste que l'ambition de toute ma vie de sentir comme de la nourriture pour une sangsue répugnante ait été contrariée. »

« C'est juste parce que les humains sentent meilleurs, mais toi et ta meute sentez pour moi pire que les chiens, je me demandais si ça t'énervait ? »dit-il, toujours avec le même sourire, plus un haussement de sourcil. Alice et Rosalie nous regardent, Rosalie avec un sourire, Alice comme si elle s'apprêtait à nous séparer si jamais nous nous rapprochions de la violence physique. Je devrais la rassurer plus tard en lui disant que je n'abîmerai pas le joli minois de son mari.

« Peut-être que nous ne sentons pas comme de la nourriture pour toi, vampire, parce que si tu t'approchais un peu trop de nous, nous casserions probablement tous tes os et te flanquerions une bonne correction ; ce qui serait dommage pour toi, pas vrai ? » Scott ou quel que soit le nom du chien, flaire ma main. Je souris aux filles. « Au fait merci pour le chien. Il est vraiment mignon. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demande Alice, « Nous n'étions pas sûres que tu en voudrais. Jacob dit que les loups-garous n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper d'animaux de compagnie, mais… »

« …nous voulions te rappeler que les hommes sont des chiens, » l'interromps Rosalie, « Hein, qu'ils en sont Scott, oui ils en sont oui, mon chien ! » elle adresse cette dernière partie au chien ; « Oh, et son nom n'est pas réellement Scott. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. »

« Ou tu peux laisser Bella s'en charger, » dit Jasper.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

*****Seahawks : **Equipe de Baseball de Seattle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! Continuez s'il vous plaît ! Les commentaires me poussent à publier plus vite ! Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur liste C2 ! J'espère que tout le monde prend autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à écrire. Je suis surtout excitée par vous les fans du Blackwater, je pense que vous pouvez vous dire que je suis de votre côté.

J'espère aussi que personne n'est déçu que Bella apparaisse peu dans cette fic. (Je ne la _déteste_ pas vraiment. Mais je pense que Leah oui.)

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Je vais citer l'auteur "Merci pour toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! Continuez s'il vous plaît ! "ça me semble assez proche de mes propres sentiments.

Ensuite un grand merci à **AliCerise**, ma super correctrice qui fait un "boulot" génial et en plus dans les délais de temps que je lui donne qui, soyons honnêtes, sont plutôt courts_**.**_

Enfin, je dédicace ce chapitre à **Frozen Cherry**.

Pour **les reviewers non-inscrits** sur et qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires, j'ai créé une page pour vous répondre, le **lien est sur mon profil.  
**

**Chapitre 5 : **Le week-end du 7 février, en principe. Je suis actuellement en Bac Blanc donc un retard est (très fortement) possible...**  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, une note de l'auteur pré-chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez une à la fin, aussi. Je voulais juste faire le point sur la question que l'on m'a posé à propos du commentaire de Jasper sur Bella qui pourrait nommer le chien( ma tentative de chute à la fin qui a… échoué). Heureusement j'explique subtilement dans se chapitre pourquoi Jasper a dit ça. (Bien sur ce n'est plus réellement subtil avec cette note, mais que puis-je y faire ?). Vous voyez, si vous posez des questions _j'y réponds_ !

Enfin, juste, les livres de Twilight ne sont pas les miens, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, _Middlemarch_ n'est pas à moi mais à George Elliot (qui est en fait une femme). La citation utilisée dans ce chapitre est de _Middlemarch_, ce qui devrait être évident…

* * *

**ooOoo**

Voyons… Laisse ? C'est bon. Déjà dans le panier. Est-ce que j'en ai besoin d'ailleurs ? Pour l'instant il me tourne autour quand je cours dans la forêt… Mais si maman veut l'emmener en promenade ou chez le vétérinaire ou n'importe quoi, elle en aura besoin. Ok, quoi d'autre ?

Collier ? Il en a un. Oooh, mais je devrais en prendre un avec un petit harnais pour que la laisse ne tire pas trop sur son cou. Et plus de nourriture pour chien. Il a besoin de manger plus.

« Comment s'appelle ton chien ? » Ma tête se lève au son d'une étrange voix masculine. J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, le regard vide fixant la panoplie pour chien, quand cet homme s'est glissé derrière moi. Et maintenant il me parle.

« Hum… » Oui, je sais quelle entrée en matière. « Hum, Scott. »

« Oh, c'est un chien écossais***** ? » Hum, l'homme me _sourit_ maintenant d'une manière condescendante. Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'ailleurs ? Premièrement, il est trop vieux, deuxièmement, qui parle aux filles dans une animalerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« … non. Non, ce n'est pas un chien écossais. » je réponds finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça ? Scott est un nom masculin parfaitement normal. Je me demande si Scott m'est reconnaissant d'avoir un nom aussi convenable. J'ai donné la permission de garder le nom choisi par Rosalie, parce qu'il me plaît. Si je l'avais détesté, je n'aurais jamais laissé Bella le nommer, comme Jasper l'a suggéré. En réalité, après notre fou rire, j'ai été étonnée que même les autres sangsues se moquent de ses choix de prénoms.

Après le fiasco « Renesmée », Bella ne devrait même pas être autorisée à nommer une plante verte, encore moins mon chien.

Et l'homme me regarde toujours avec ses sourcils haussés. Comme s'il attendait que je lui dise la race de mon chien. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce qu'il provient de moi des cris perçants « Oh, s'il vous plaît venez me parler ! », je suis tentée de lui dire, « il est sauvage, un chien-garou tueur et il mange les gens comme vous, » mais ce serait comme créer un espèce de lien entre moi et les vampires.

« C'est un lévrier italien, » je réponds finalement à l'homme, que j'ai appelé « Sketchy McSleezeball*.» Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils sont assez longs, je les laisse puisque Jacob, aussi. S'il peut traîner une longue fourrure où se collent des mûres sauvages, je le peux aussi. De toute façon je préfère avoir des cheveux comme ceux de Jacob que comme ceux de Sam.

« Scott est un nom assez inhabituel pour un petit chien, » mon dieu, quel est le problème de ce type ? Il n'a pas de travail ou quoi ? Je regarde sa poitrine rapidement pour m'assurer qu'il ne porte pas de badge ou quelque chose d'autre qui l'identifierait comme salarié du magasin, ce qui me ferait me sentir vraiment idiote de le nommer Sketchy McSleezball. Mais non. J'avais raison.

« Hum, en fait, c'est un petit chien très spécial, » dis-je avec autant de vacherie que possible. Merde ! Il me fait oublier pourquoi je suis là. Ok, direct vers l'alimentation pour chien. Je me dirige dans cette direction. Sketchy prend une autre direction pour aller ennuyer d'autres femmes, j'en suis sûre.

J'ai finalement tout ce qu'il me faut pour Scott et je vais au comptoir pour payer. J'ai même pris huit boîtes différentes de « Plaisirs pour chien-chien ». Quand j'ouvre mon sac pour prendre mon portefeuille, je trouve une enveloppe qui n'était pas là auparavant. Je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur une carte cadeau de l'animalerie dans laquelle je me trouve. De Rosalie. Hum.

C'est un geste vraiment gentil et maintenant je peux acheter un tas de choses pour Scott sans culpabiliser. Mais c'est aussi une sorte de partie effrayante. Comment a-t-elle pu mettre cette carte dans mon sac ? Sûrement pendant que j'étais à la Crypte, puisque les Cullen ne peuvent pas approcher de La Push.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » demande la vendeuse.

« Hum, en fait, je cherche un animal pour des amis. Je me demandais si vous aviez des sangsues ? »

« Sangsues ? »

« Ouais, vous savez. Dans un aquarium ou un truc du genre ? »

« Hum, non, mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas de sangsues. Oh, je vois, c'est une blague, vos amis sont avocats* ? »

« Non, ils ne sont pas _avocats__*****_. Je veux juste vraiment leur offrir une ou deux sangsues. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de semblable ? »

La caissière me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième oeil. « Non… »

« Rien qui ne se nourrisse de sang ? »

« Non, je… pardon ?! »

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de faire ça ? Je suis sur le point de me demander si je n'ai pas une maladie contagieuse et surnaturelle que Jacob et Seth ont attrapé et qui fait qu'on passe de plus en plus de temps avec les sangsues. Bien que je devine que pour Jacob, ce n'est pas une maladie ; il est forcé à cause de son imprégnation. Toujours. Donc pourquoi est-ce que moi, je suis en train de marcher vers leur maison ? En fait, _je sais_ pourquoi, et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

Après tant de temps seule, après autant de mois et d'années à souhaiter avoir de nouveau des amis, amis comme Emily était mon amie, et bien maintenant j'en ai, en quelque sorte. Mon Dieu, quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à penser aux vampires comme à des amis ? Tout est de la faute d'Alice. Elle est diablement trop gentille. Tellement gentille que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non. Et Rosalie est… ben, elle n'est pas gentille. Mais elle est amère à propos de quelque chose et j'aime ça. Cela me donne l'impression d'être moins monstrueuse parce que je ne suis pas tout le temps heureuse.

L'autre chose que j'aime à propos de Rosalie c'est que même si ça vie n'a pas toujours été parfaite (et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui cloche), elle ne reste pas simplement assise là en pleurant. Elle ne manifeste pas de ridicules et inutiles rébellions d'adolescente. Et oui, Jake m'a dit les choses débiles qu'elle a faites quand son précieux Eddie l'a quitté… Pouah. Quand j'avais l'habitude de tourmenter la meute de Sam, je ne le faisais pas parce que je voulais de l'attention. Je ne l'ai pas fait afin que Sam se sente désolé pour moi. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas gérer la putain de manière dont Sam me regardait quand je n'étais pas une salope. Comme s'il était une sorte de pathétique chiot dont j'avais botté les fesses. Comme si je l'avais blessé, _lui _juste en existant, en étant là dans sa meute, en lui rappelant ce qu'il avait fait juste en étant là.

Rosalie semble comme ça, aussi. Comme si elle gérait ses ennuis, au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort et d'attendre des autres qu'ils prennent soin d'elle.

S'habiller dans la forêt devient plus facile, même avec Scott qui saute autour de mes pieds. En fait, je me transforme depuis tellement longtemps que, ouais, c'est facile de revenir en mode humain. Ce que je veux dire c'est que de vêtir de réels vêtements est plus facile maintenant, puisque je laisse des affaires dans un sac de toile caché dans un arbre près de chez les Cullen. Ils vivent au milieu de nulle part. Ce n'est pas que ce soit très haut ou quoi mais grimper aux arbres nue, n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Si je saute, je peux l'avoir avec les dents. Comme un loup, en fait. C'est génial pour Jacob de parader en short pour prouver aux vampires qu'il est sauvage et non-civilisé (puisque les sangsues, en général, semblent se considérer comme la haute société) et qu'ils ne l'ont pas apprivoisé, mais _certains_ portent des pantalons.

Aucun des autres loups ne porte jamais plus de vêtements que Jacob, en fait, en tout cas, pas après une transformation. Aucun d'eux ne me dérange, pas comme Jake. Je me demande pourquoi il est le seul pour qui ça m'énerve.

Pendant un instant, je pense à Sam. Je ne pense jamais à Sam. Je veux dire, je pense à Sam et _elle_, et à quel point je les déteste tous les deux, mais je ne me rappelle pas des trucs… Comme je le faisais, quand il m'a quitté et qu'il y avait un trou immense dans ma poitrine là où mon cœur se trouvait et ensuite, quand je me torturais en pensant à lui, quand j'étais dans sa meute au début et que je devais me voir à travers ses yeux, voir combien il me trouvait pathétique, pathétique et seule sans lui. Mais pendant un instant, marchant vers le manoir aux horreurs des Cullen, je me suis souvenue de la fois où il est venu vers moi, après qu'il se soit transformé pour la première fois, mais avant qu'il ne voit ma cousine. Quand tout le monde sauf moi pensait qu'il avait un problème avec la drogue, une raison secrète pour sa disparition.

Il m'avait embrassé et s'était accroché à moi tremblant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il était pieds nus et il y avait tant de crainte dans ses yeux. Il voulait que je lui coupe les cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je l'ai fait. « Aussi court que possible » répétait-il. Donc je l'ai fait. Je trouvais ça horrible, mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et ensuite il m'a tiré vers lui et m'avait supplié, « Leah, ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, » à maintes reprises, comme une litanie.

Je m'étais assise sur ses genoux, avait entouré mes bras autour de ses épaules et chuchoté, « je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Le bâtard. Mais je l'ai vraiment quitté, finalement. Le jour où je suis partie en courant vers la petite meute renégate de Jacob ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Le mariage arrive vite, si jamais ils ne le repoussent pas une fois de plus. Je regarde Scott, qui attend juste à côté de moi. Alice avait raison, il aime courir. Et c'est amusant d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui courir… Scott est loin d'être aussi rapide que moi, comment pourrait-il l'être avec ses maigres jambes (anormalement longues pour son petit corps, mais pas aussi longues que celles d'un loup-garou tout de même) mais on s'amuse bien à courir dans la forêt. « Scott, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Sam ? » je demande, et il me regarde avec ses grands yeux marrons. Je me demande brièvement si c'est la manière dont Nessie regarde Jacob. Cette idée me fait rire.

Scott et moi allons dans la chambre de Rosalie, ouais, j'ai arrêté de frapper, juste comme les garçons. Je suppose que c'est la sienne et celle d'Emmett, mais elle paraît plutôt féminine. Et s'il y a bien un des vampires qui n'est pas féminin c'est bien Emmett (même Jasper a un petit côté féminin.) Elle a une mince séparation entre un petit salon et la chambre elle-même, c'est là que nous allons. Scott est fatigué de la course pour venir, il va donc se pelotonner sur l'un des sièges. Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Rosalie entre avec une grande assiette de biscuits et la met sur la table. « C'est pour toi évidemment. »

« Oh vraiment ? Je pensais qu'on commencerait à faire des biscuits saveur sang afin que toi et ta famille puissiez vous nourrir. »

« De toute façon, tu ferais mieux de les manger maintenant, avant que tes petits amis chiots montent après avoir mangé toute l'alimentation humaine de cette maison » elle jette un coup d'œil à Scott. « Sans t'offenser, Scott. »

Et nous parlons. A propos de tout et de rien. Mais ça me rend heureuse. Je souris plus facilement maintenant. Je souriais plus facilement depuis le jour où Rosalie, Alice et moi étions allées parler dans un parking presque vide de Port Angeles. Et en plus j'ai Scott. Donc je suis occupée, assez occupée pour ne pas rêver d'être dans les bras de Sam quand je dors. Le plus dur n'était pas les rêves, c'était le réveil après ces rêves, me détestant pour cette _faiblesse_. Rosalie me dit que ce n'est pas Sam qui me manque, c'est d'être tenue.

Je grignote des biscuits comme une femme du monde en bavardant et échangeant des potins. Je lui dis pour ma mère et Charlie et elle devient dingue et s'exclame « Vraiment ? _Vraiment_ ? » pendant un long moment. Apparemment quand Charlie n'est pas en train de manger chez moi, il vient parfois pour voir les Mariners* ou les Seahawks avec Edward et Jacob. Lui et Billy se parlent un peu de nouveau, (je dis à Rosalie qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment), et parfois il va chez Billy pour voir du sport, mais apparemment Billy ne vient pas ici. Je demande à voix basse à Rosalie ce qu'il se passerait si, lorsque Nessie sera plus grande, elle épouse Jacob. Alors même Billy fera partie de leur grande famille de vampires.

Elle glousse. « Tu sais ce qu'Emmett a dit l'autre nuit ? »

Il y a beaucoup de sarcasmes que je pourrais faire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Rosalie et moi soyons assez proches pour ça ; « Non, quoi ? »

Il a dit, « Hey, Rose, ce serai génial si Jacob et Nessie se mariaient et avait un fils et qu'ensuite Leah s'imprègne de leur fils. »

Je ris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est juste la chose la plus débile que je n'ai jamais entendu. « Hum, ouais, d'accord, c'est mon nouveau projet de vie. Tomber amoureuse du petit-fils de Bella. Berk. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux ? »

Elle s'effondre de rire et nous sommes toutes les deux pliées en deux quand Emmett rentre dans la pièce. Il nous regarde, lève un sourcil et se tourne vers Scott. « Pauvre Scott, tu ne veux pas être là avec ces femmes folles, pas vrai mon grand ? » dit-il en prenant mon chien et en descendant.

A peine est-il parti que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir engueulé pour ce petit commentaire sur mon imprégnation. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous que je m'imprègne aussi mal, de toute façon ? » je demande à Rosalie, comme si elle pouvait répondre pour sa famille. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Oh, mais il faut que je te dise le reste ! Tu sais comment je me sens de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant, donc tu dois comprendre que c'est _totalement_ une blague, mais, ok, donc Alice était là, et elle était comme, considérant sérieusement de te voir avec son pas encore né et génial neveu. Et ensuite elle a eu cette expression sur le visage, et a dit ' En fait, je ne veux vraiment pas que Nessie soit enceinte ! Donc, si on a l'impression qu'ils tombent amoureux ou quoi, je veux dire quand Nessie sera plus vieille, si elle fricote ou quoi que ce soit avec Jacob, je le castre. »

« Attends, » je demande, choquée, « Petite Alice a dit _ça_ ? » Elle approuve.

« Donc même s'il n'est pas très drôle pour moi de blaguer sur le fait d'être capable d'avoir un bébé… C'est quand même drôle, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Surtout parce que c'est Jake, » je glousse. « Mais Alice a raison, _ils ne devraient _vraiment pas procréer. »

« Ils pourraient créer leur propre race de vampire-garou ! »

« Ok, donc je suis à fond sur la castration de Jacob, s'il épargne le monde de ça. »

« Nous pourrions le faire le mois prochain, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous pour Scott. »

« « Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement nécessaire. Tu penses réellement qu'il vont finir ensemble ? » Je demande, en pensant à la conversation que j'ai eue, il y a quelques semaines avec Jacob, dans la Ferrari de Bella quand il avait semblé tellement… effrayé.

Elle hausse les épaules. « 'sais pas. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? » Ses sourcils forment un arc et elle me regarde, comme si elle cherchait à essayer de me dire quelque chose.

Et puis elle dit, avec un faux air indifférent, « Nessie te demande. Elle est curieuse. Tu devrais lui parler. »

« Elle me demande ? »

« Hum, en fait, elle ne communique pas vraiment verbalement quand elle peut l'éviter, » dit-elle.

« Donc elle pense à mon visage et imagine un gros point d'interrogation par-dessus ? »

« Non. Elle … je ne sais pas. Elle a fait ça ces derniers temps quand elle me montrait tout le monde… Ces dernières semaines, elle me montrait Esmée et Carlisle, et puis Belle et Edward, et Jasper et Alice et ensuite Emmett et moi, puis toi et Jacob, quand vous deux étiez là avec ton frère le mois dernier…. » Sa voix s'estompe, mais après elle commence à parler très rapidement. « Je pense qu'elle est curieuse à propos de toi. C'est probablement parce qu'il y a tellement peu de nouvelle personne dans sa vie, je veux dire, tu es la seule personne en dehors de ton frère et Charlie qu'elle connaisse et qui ne soit pas un vampire. Je veux dire autre que Jacob, bien sûr. »

* * *

C'est le week-end, donc apparemment je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de traîner avec les Cullen toute la journée. Ce qui a commencé avec juste moi, Rosalie et Scott, est devenue une sorte d'heure sociale de vampire-loup, quand tous les parasites nous ont rejoint et que même Jacob et Seth se sont montrés.

Embry et Quil devaient avoir peur de savoir le reste de la meute ici avec les sangsues tout le temps. Comme si je me souciais de ce que pensent ces deux là. Je me demande si Jake leur a proposé de venir… Quil ne veut probablement pas approcher sa chérie Claire des vampires, avec de bonnes raisons. Surtout qu'elle sent…plus le repas que nous. Et Embry. Pour ce que je sais, Embry se promène en essayant de s'imprégner. Ou d'essayer de savoir qui est son père… Je me sens réellement désolé pour Embry. Pas que je lui dise un jour. Il n'avait qu'à garder ses pensées pour lui à propos de combien j'étais pathétique quand Sam m'a quitté, le bâtard immature. Heu… ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne insulte à utiliser contre Embry. Puisqu'il est réellement un bâtard, je veux dire.

Et voici la partie la plus adorable de la soirée. Le Dr Cullen qui rapporte des pizza. Je suppose que faire venir un livreur n'est pas une bonne idée. Sauf si c'est lui qu'ils veulent bouffer, c'est assez drôle. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Leah, arrête de rire à propos de la mort des gens.

Il y avait beaucoup de pizzas. Assez pour nourrir Jacob, Seth et moi et pour que Nessie en ait une part. Elle l'a mangé, assise à côté de Jacob, avec l'air le plus dégoûté possible sur son petit visage effrayant. Mâchant très précautionneusement. « Elle préfère le sang, » m'a dit Esmée. Aïe, comme c'est mignon. Non.

Toujours est-il que si Nessie est la Reine du Flippant, sa mère est alors l'Impératrice de l'Ennuyeux.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'il vous plaît me dire pourquoi Jacob a un goût aussi nul pour les filles ?

Après la pizza…. Et c'est là que c'est devenu bizarre. Je veux dire sur l'échelle de l'étrange on est passé de 8 à 15. Enfin bref. Après la pizza Nessie le Microbe est venue pour parler avec moi. Nous étions tous assis par terre, Emmett et Jacob avaient poussé les meubles contre les murs. Elle est venue et s'est assise, jambes croisées en face de moi. Et m'a juste regardé.

Putain. Ridicule. Flippant.

Edward la Sangsue d'amour émet un grognement pour ce que je pense. Et il grogne encore pour avoir pensé à lui comme une « Sangsue d'amour. » Donc j'ai commencé à imaginer une petite sangsue se blottissant à une autre petite sangsue avec petits cœurs de dessin animé le entre eux. Et j'ai intégré un scénario au-dessus des sangsues ; une énonciation "Edward" et une autre "Bella". Son grognement s'est intensifiée. Certaines personnes n'apprécient simplement pas mon subtil humour.

Il faudra que je parle de ça à Rosalie plus tard. Alice dira probablement que je suis trop dure avec l'heureux couple. Mais Rosalie rira.

Merde, Microbe me regarde toujours. « Hum, salut Nessie, comment vas-tu ? » lui dis-je. Elle me tend une main. Berk, elle veut que je la touche.

Alors pour une obscure raison (pizza empoisonnée ?), je le fais.

Elle me montre la couverture d'un livre, _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Je dis ça à voix haute et Esmée, qui semble avoir pris le rôle de présentatrice du Microbe, dit « Oh elle lit beaucoup de livres des périodes Romantique et Victorienne.»

« Renesmée est incroyablement douée mentalement. Elle a lu un tas de livres que les gens ne lisent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient beaucoup plus vieux. » Merde, Sangsue d'amour paraît vraiment, vraiment prétentieux quand il dit ça. S'il n'arrête pas de lire mon esprit, je vais recommencer à penser aux sangsues amoureuses.

Nessie secoue ma main pour avoir mon attention. Elle me montre Bella en train tenir le livre dans ses mains et de sourire. « Bella aime la littérature de cette période, » traduit Edward.

« Je suis désolée, » dit une douce voix musicale. Ma tête se retourne vers Nessie, choquée. Il y a des mots qui sortent de sa bouche. « En général, j'utilise des mots avec les personnes que je ne connais pas. Mais je t'aime bien, donc je te montre au lieu de te parler. C'est plus intime. Si ça te met mal à l'aise, Leah Clearwater, je peux parler. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est flippant.

« Hum, non, tu peux faire ton machin avec les images, heu, Nessie, » je réponds. Pourquoi les enfants sont-ils aussi polis avec moi ?

Alors voilà ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'elle m'a dit avec l'aide de son père et de sa grand-mère. Les Cullen lui font l'école à la maison ; elle grandit trop vite pour aller à l'école. Puisque Bella a apparemment un truc pour _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_, que personnellement je déteste, Nessie le lit. Et tous les livres de Jane Austen, et encore d'autres. Donc apparemment Nessie veux être assise par terre et discuter de littérature avec moi.

Les enfants sont étranges. Vraiment, vraiment étranges.

Elle a pas mal lu. Que des romances. Avec une famille comme la sienne, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter les fins sucrées. Juste pour le plaisir, je lui demande si elle a lu _Dracula_. Elle me réponds que sa mère n'a pas voulu.

Donc j'ai commencé à lui en parler. « En fait, c'est un très bon livre. Bien mieux, et très différent de tous les films. Et très en avance sur son temps. L'histoire est relatée avec des lettres et des articles de journaux. Mais, heu, c'est un peu péjoratif pour les vampires. » Nessie me montre sa mère et me dit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'elle lise des livres sur les vampires, elle dit qu'ils sont faux et blessants. « Alors comme ça pas d'Anne Rice pour toi, hein, gamine ? » je demande. Le Microbe secoue la tête.

En parlant de Bella, elle discute dehors avec le Dr Cullen. Edward et Esmée sont toujours ici avec Nessie et moi. Emmet, Jasper et Seth sont plus loin dans le coin, riant à quelque chose. Waouh. Qu'est-ce qui va mal chez mon frère ? Il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion sur la fraternisation avec les sangsue. Rosalie et Alice sont montées chercher quelque chose. Et Jacob me regarde fixement la bouche ouverte. Complètement estomaqué.

Je pose mes yeux sur lui. Oui, je parle à son effrayante petite chérie. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me questionne à propos de ça.

Et juste comme ça, Nessie part en courant. Elle se précipite dans un coin et fouille dans un petit sac. Quand elle revient, elle tient un énorme exemplaire usé de _Middlemarch._

« Putain », le Microbe ne recule devant rien. Edward me regarde méchamment pour avoir jurer devant sa fille. Si elle est assez mûre pour lire autant, elle est probablement assez mûre pour entendre un juron.

Elle me tend le livre et touche mon bras. Elle me montre qu'elle aime beaucoup celui-ci, plus que tous les autres livres d'Austen. Mais elle ne l'a pas encore finit. Elle pense que les personnages sont plus réels dans ce livre que dans les autres. Elle veut savoir si je l'ai lu et ce que j'en ai pensé. Je lui réponds, « Ouais, je l'ai lu au lycée. » Quand je sortais encore avec Sam. Il me charriait de lire autant en dehors des cours, mais hey, je l'ai adoré. « Mais j'ai mis un temps fou » j'ajoute. Elle sourit avec son flippant petit sourire de Microbe.

« Renesmée est une lectrice très rapide, » dit la Sangsue d'amour, le Fier Père. Bien sur qu'elle l'est.

Je commence à le feuilleter et m'arrête sur une page cornée, et je commence à lire du haut de la page.

_« …mais il a toujours était civilisé avec moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais gâcher son plaisir. De ce que je peux en dire, Miss Brooke peut-être plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme._

_« Humphrey! Je n'ai aucune patience avec vous. Vous savez que vous préféreriez dîner sous la haie qu'avec Casaubon seul. Vous n'avez rien à vous dire. »_

_« Quel rapport avec son mariage avec Miss Brooke ? Elle ne le fait pas pour mon amusement. »_

_« Il a du sang rouge inutile dans son corps, » dit Sir James._

_« Non, Quelqu'un a mis une goutte sous un verre grossissant et c'était tous les points-virgules et les parenthèses, » a dit Miss Cadwallader._

Nessie m'interromps, se demandant où j'en suis. Je lui montre. Elle me dit qu'elle trouve que ce livre est vraiment triste, parfois. J'approuve. « C'est à propos de personne qui sont humaines, » dis-je. « Ils font des erreurs. Même les personnages que je déteste dans ce livre, ils sont tous humain et faible. Mais ils ont tous de réelles raisons de faire ce qu'il font.

Elle approuve lentement. Waouh. Voire autant de maturité sur son visage, c'est étrange. Bella se demande se que je raconte à sa fille. Elle regarde Edward d'un air interrogateur. Il sourit et hoche la tête. Donc, quoi, Bella a peur de se que je pourrais raconter à sa fille ? Je pense que je devrais avoir peur qu'elle me saute dessus et morde mon cou. « Oh, Leah, tu aimes ce livre ? » Me demande-t-elle, en montrant le livre de sa fille, que je tiens toujours. Je hausse les épaules et approuve. Bella dit, « je préfère Jane Austen. _Middlemarch _est tellement… » elle ne trouve pas de mots.

Donc son petit chéri de sangsue finit pour elle. « Chez Austen, toutes les femmes finissent marier avec l'homme de leurs rêves, » dit-il en l'embrassant. J'essaie de ne pas vomir. Pour ça j'imagine des petites sangsues avec des angelots. Apparemment ça gène sa femme puisqu'il arrête d'embrasser sa femme. Merci mon Dieu. Je leurs aurais envoyé le livre dans la tête. Je déteste les manifestations publiques d'affection.

« Mais dans _Middlemarch_, les gens épousent des personnes qu'ils ne devraient pas ; ils choisissent mal, » dit-elle, comme si elle venait juste de réaliser son problème avec ce livre. Elle glousse, « Pas étonnant que je ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas très romantique ! »

Je lutte contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Nessie me regarde d'un air un peu trop attentif. Elle m'adresse un drôle de sourire. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Comme si elle était fière d'elle.

Flippant.

Nessie me jette un dernier coup d'œil et se précipite vers Jacob. Il l'attrape dans le haut de ses bras immédiatement. Elle apparaît encore plus petite, puisque Jacob est tellement grand. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça vu ma taille.

« C'était sympa de ta part, Leah, de parler avec notre fille, » dit le Parasite, c'est bras parasites toujours enroulés autour de son parasite de femme. Je le regarde et pense. _Pas de problème, je crois. Rosalie a dit qu'elle était curieuse à mon sujet._

Il me regarde prudemment et dit, « Tu es moins furieuse que la première fois que j'ai lu tes pensées, quand on s'entraînait pour se battre.

_Et tu es toujours aussi ennuyeux_. J'aurais pensé des choses bien plus horribles, mais Madame Sangsue parle. « Nessie rencontre tellement peu souvent de nouvelle personne, quand elle aura arrêté de grandire, elle pourra aller au lycée ou à l'université, mais pour l'instant, elle reste seule. »

Avant que je commence à mentir sur le fait que ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout de parler au Virus (qui semble presque plus flippant maintenant qu'auparavant) nous sommes interrompus.

Par Jacob.

Il est en train de courir autour de la pièce, tenant Nessie dans une sorte de pose à la Superman, et criant « Attaque de l'écureuil tueur ». Sautant tout autour de la grande pièce.

Et Nessie rit hystériquement. La môme ne parle pas, mais elle rit comme une sauvage.

Bella et Edward semblent trouver ça assez amusant. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre avec l'air de penser « Oh, est-ce que ce n'est pas mignon. Notre monstre d'enfant sauvage a une baby-sitter ! » En fait, tous les vampires, _et mon propre frère_ semblent trouver ça drôle. Alors mon regard rencontre celui de Jasper. Il fixe ses yeux sur moi.

Je commence à rire. Et je suis sur que tous les autres pensent que je ris à propos de combien Nessie est « mignonne ».

* * *

Il se fait tard maintenant. Jacob a enfin posé Nessie et ses parents décident que c'est leur du dodo. Apparemment , les Microbes dorment, pas les sangsues. Mais je, en fait… je m'amuse, discutant avec Rosalie et Alice. Donc quand Bella et Edward et Nessie sont partis, moi non. Et Jacob a dit qu'il devait garder un œil sur moi. Je pensais qu'à la seconde où Nessie était or de la maison, Jacob serait parti. Je l'imagine en quelque sorte, dans sa forme de loup, dormant en face de la porte de leur cabane. Je suppose que non.

* * *

Il est encore plus tard maintenant… Seth a dit qu'il devrait partir, même si demain est dimanche, et qu'il n'a pas cours. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que maman s'inquiète. Je lui dis que maman doit dormir depuis un moment maintenant, mais il . Mais quel garçon responsable. Il part. Et je continue de rire et parler avec Rosalie et Alice, et même certains autres vampires. Mais mince ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Se sont des vampires parasites suceurs de sang…

* * *

Il encore, encore plus tard. Je suis fatigué. Vraiment, vraiment fatiguée. Je devrai renter maintenant. Mais La Push paraît loin là tout de suite… Dieu que je suis fatiguée… Rosalie me sourit d'un air rigolant… Est-ce que rigolant est un mot ? Bref, elle sourit malicieusement… Tellement fatiguée…

**ooOoo**

* * *

***Ecossais :** Jeu de mot entre Scott et Scotty, impossible à retranscrire en français.

*** Avocats :** Jeu de mot entre lawyers (avocats) et leeches (sangsues), là encore j'ai pas de traduction adéquate.

Voici ce que dit tchingtchong dans une review: "Et si je peux me permettre à propos de la blague des avocats... je pense que la vendeuse voulait faire référence au fait que les avocats étaient des sangsues, genre au même titre que les assurances, les banques, les trucs, les machins... Tu vois ? (Que tous les assureurs, les banquiers ainsi qu'avocats se calment, c'est du second degré je n'ai absolument rien contre eux ! ^^ )" Je pense qu'elle a tout à fait raison, merci !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ça ! Mais surtout à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça veut vraiment, vraiment dire beaucoup pour moi, et ça m'inspire pour écrire plus ! Je m'éclate à explorer l'esprit de Leah et je pense qu'avec le temps ce personnage va évoluer.

Je devrais parler de Nessie. Oui, Leah a parlé à Nessie. Et si Nessie est réellement aussi brillante que Bella le pense dans _Révélation_, elle est probablement plus observatrice que Bella… J'ai essayé de la montrer légèrement… à l'ouest. Elle est différente de tout le monde, c'est pourquoi elle parle de littérature Victorienne à Leah. Nessie est certes très intelligente, mais elle a seulement 3 ans, elle n'a pas d'expériences de vie et donc elle essaie de vivre via des livres qu'elle à lus ou à travers de ce que ses parents, Rosalie et Jacob lui ont dit.

Enfin et non des moindres, _Middlemarch_. J'aime vraiment ce livre. Et je ne sous-entend pas que Jacob n'a aucun sang rouge, en lui. Je pense qu'il en a assez pour lui et pour quelques autres même. Mais si Stephenie Meyer peut utiliser _Roméo et Juliette_ et _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_ pour ancrer ses histoires, je peux utiliser Middlemarch dans ce chapitre. Et ce que Bella, Nessie et Edward disent est vrai, à la différence de _Orgueil et Préjugés_, c'est des gens qui font le mauvais choix de se marier parce qu'ils ont une idée préconçue de la sorte de personne qu'ils doivent être et qu'ils ne voient pas ce qui est juste sous leur nez. (A interpréter comme vous le souhaitez.)

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Ok, j'ai fais très fort. Presque deux semaines de retard, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai des tas de bonnes excuses, mais étant moi même lectrice de nombreuses fanfictions, je sais que au final ça n'arrange rien. On a attendu et personne n'aime attendre. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que ce chapitre soit exaltant. Je suis fan de l'auteur mais ce chapitre n'est pas le plus passionnant, en tout cas de mon point de vu. J'éspère que vous l'avez appréciez quand même.

Un grand merci à ma relectrice, qui une fois de plus a fait un super boulot sur les 3 premiers quarts de ce chapitre (le dernier sera corrigé après la publication, ça vous évite d'attendre et ma super beta a moins de pression^^). Merci **AliCerise**, d'être là et d'aimer cette histoire.

Pour les inquiets : **Je m'engage à traduire la totalité de cette histoire**. Voilà, c'est dit. Ca prendra probablement du temps et la fréquence de publication sera peut être lente, mais les dix chapitres de cette histoire seront traduits et publiés.

Enfin, merci à tous les encouragements pour mon bac blanc... je croise les doigts dans l'attente de résultats.

Je rapelle aux non-inscrit sur le site, que je vous réponds; lien sur mon profil, avec la fiche technique de cette fic.

**Chapitre 6 :** Je préfère ne pas donner de date, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Mais les chapitres sont à chaque fois plus long (on a commencé à 2000 mots, on en est à 6000) et mes semaines de plus en plus chargées...

**EDIT du 05/03/09 :** Voilà la version entièrement corrigée du chapitre. Merci encore **AliCerise**. Chapitre 6 en cours de traduction...


	6. Chapitre 6

**ooOoo**

J'ai chaud, tellement chaud. Et je suis bien. Je rêve que Sam me tient, que je suis pelotonnée dans ses bras. Pour un rêve, c'est pas mal. Je ne savais pas que les rêves pouvaient avoir des odeurs, mais Sam sent plutôt bon. Différent de mes souvenirs, je crois. Très masculin. Je garde mes yeux fermés. _Un si bon rêve._

_Mmmm_ c'est agréable. Je serre mon visage contre sa poitrine. Mon bras est étendu sur lui. Je sens ses cheveux avec le bout de mes doigts. De longs cheveux ? Cela doit remonter à avant sa première transformation. Mais il paraît tellement musclé… Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment un très bon rêve. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je ne veux pas me détester de rêver de ça, pour en avoir envie.

Quelque chose de chaud bouge quelque part vers mon tibia. C'est probablement Scott. Il n'a pas le droit d'être dans mon lit en principe ! Mais, ce n'est pas mon lit. C'est un rêve étrange.

Attendez. Une soudaine révélation matinale. Tout ça est bien trop réel. Cela ne peut pas être… Ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais alors… ?

J'ouvre les yeux très, très doucement. Une large étendue de poitrine masculine et caramel au premier plan. Derrière ça, les mur d'une chambre que je ne connais pas. Un léger ronflement de Sam… sauf que ce n'est pas Sam. C'est Jacob.

J'ai la joue contre le torse de Jacob.

Oh mon Dieu.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dors avec ma tête sur la poitrine de Jacob ?!

Doucement, doucement la soirée de la veille me revient. J'étais avec les Cullen… Très fatiguée, Rosalie a dit que je pouvais rester pour la nuit, au lieu de courir jusqu'à La Push. Je me rappelle avoir monté jusqu'à l'étage et après c'est comme si on avait éteint la lumière.

Je me redresse prudemment et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes couchés sur un immense coussin ovale, Jake, Scott et moi. Il est fait en… hum, est-ce que c'est de la flanelle rouge ? Oh. Oh mon Dieu. C'est un lit de chien géant. Assez grand pour qu'il y ait encore un peu de place au-dessus et en dessous de Jacob. Il doit faire deux mètres et demi de diamètre. Je dors dans un lit pour chien.

C'est quoi _ce bordel_ ??

Pourquoi diable les sangsues ont-elles un lit de chien de la taille de Jacob ? Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Maintenant que je suis assise, Scott gambade autour de la pièce, plein d'énergie. Saleté de chien. Jacob semble toujours être endormi, _Dieu merci_. Je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire, là tout de suite. Je suis vraiment dérangée. Dormir à côté de notre Alpha n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose. Surtout en l'enlaçant. Ma hanche brûle toujours là où était sa main.

Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose, c'est cette partie de moi qui veut revenir en arrière. Il y a cinq minutes, quand je croyais être toujours endormie, j'étais… bien. Au chaud. La température du corps de Jacob doit être bien plus élevée que la mienne.

Ce n'est pas cool, Leah, pas cool, dis-je à moi-même. C'est mauvais. Mais… Jake semble si paisible quand il dort comme ça. Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il est moins pénible inconscient que réveillé.

Mais, il est si jeune ! Enfin, pas tellement, seulement trois ans de moins que moi, ouais il a presque vingt ans et ce n'est plus un enfant. Et il est tellement musclé maintenant…

Non. Arrête. Arrête de regarder Jacob, Leah. Cela va beaucoup trop loin. Je me lève et lisse mes vêtements chiffonnés. Il ne faut plus que je pense au tee-shirt que Jacob laisse dans les raccourcis maintenant que je sais qu'il dort avec. Il doit probablement sauter dans la rivière avec aussi, mais ça lui donnerait trop de crédit au niveau propreté.

Je déteste les hommes.

Je quitte la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Je ne veux vraiment pas que Jake se réveille 'Oh, hé, Jake, c'était vraiment génial de t'utiliser comme oreiller. Je te vois pendant la patrouille !' Il me raillerait pendant le restant de mes jours. Ouais, ça ne me plaît pas de penser à la prochaine fois où je me transformerai en même temps que lui.

Je descends, aucun des parasites n'est en vue. Scott et moi arrivons à la porte d'entrée, toujours le plus silencieusement possible. Peut-être que tous les couples de vampires sont en train de faire l'amour ou de lire de la poésie ou n'importe quoi d'autre qu'ils font la nuit (sexe pour Emmett et Rosalie, et poésie pour les sangsues d'amour). Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt, où je vais cacher mes vêtements pour courir jusqu'à la maison, quand quelqu'un brise le silencieux matin brumeux en klaxonnant. Je sursaute. Rosalie se tient dans sa BMW. Elle me fait signe de la main.

« Hey, je te ramène chez toi ! » me lance-t-elle. Je la regarde et lui fais signe que ce n'est pas la peine. « Oh donc tu vas courir jusque chez toi ? » demande Rosalie. J'incline la tête. « Oh, eh bien, ton frère et Embry courent là-bas et je suis sûre qu'ils aimeraient entendre tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête, là tout de suite ! »

Je pourrais la tuer. Juste la tuer. Et ça la fait rire. Ce parasite blond…

Ok, ça va, j'y vais dans sa voiture. Je commence à marcher vers elle, Scott devant moi, son petit cerveau de chien doit penser 'Yay ! Voiture !'

« C'est stupide Rosalie, » lui dis-je, « Tu ne peux pas conduire dans La Push. »

Elle hausse les épaules pendant que je saute sur le siège avant de sa voiture. « Tu ne pense pas qu'on a passé tout ça ? »

« Non, » je lui dis. « Jake, Seth et moi nous ne vous détestons peut-être pas complètement, mais la meute de Sam… » Je lève les yeux quand la porte de la maison se referme en claquant et que Alice arrive où nous sommes.

« Attendez-moi ! Je veux venir aussi ! » Elle commence à attacher la ceinture de Scott dans son espèce de petit cosy pour chien que Rosalie a installé dans sa voiture. Oui, elle est totalement dingue de mon chien. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Je ramène Leah à la Réserve. Enfin, à la frontière en tout cas. Pour que sa mini-meute n'ait pas à l'entendre fantasmer sur les abdos de Jacob. »

Je lui pince le bras. Fort. « Rosalie ! Ne dis pas ça. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai.»

« Il a réellement de beaux abdos, » dit Alice du siège arrière. Je me tourne pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier et Rosalie accélère alors qu'on sort du chemin.

« Non. Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation. » Donc je reste assise dans le silence durant quelques kilomètres, pendant que Rosalie échange des regards avec Alice dans le rétroviseur. Finalement je n'y tiens plus. « Pourquoi diable avez-vous un lit pour chien géant ? » je demande.

Rosalie hausse les épaules. « Oh, je ne sais pas. On a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. » Elle et Alice rigolent bêtement. Je les déteste toutes les deux. Pour de vrai. Donc je leur fais Le regard.

« Alors, il te plaît ? » Rosalie demande, quand elle a enfin arrêté de rire. J'amplifie Le regard. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Jacob est un gentil garçon, » dit Alice à l'arrière. « Il est très mignon et toujours joyeux. » Et elle se remet à glousser, « Mais ça fait de toi une espèce de briseuse de ménage. »

J'augmente encore l'intensité Du regard. « Alice. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Briseuse. De. Ménage. »

Elle glousse toujours, « Tu as couché avec le copain de ma nièce. »

« J'ai dormi avec lui, pas _couché avec_ lui ! »

« Pour l'instant. » Rosalie ajoute, souriant et avec les yeux brillants. Ooooh elle sera la première à mourir.

« Je ne vais pas 'couché avec' Jacob ! » je hurle pratiquement.

« Hum, ouais, parce que tout de suite, tu es dans le 'mode aventure', mais avoir une aventure avec ton leader de mini meute serait mauvais » dit Rosalie pensivement. J'incline la tête, elles commencent enfin à m'écouter ! « Donc ce que nous devons faire, c'est que tu aies une aventure avec un autre gars d'abord, pour que tu effaces le 'mode aventure' de ton esprit avant de séduire Jacob. »

« Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ? » je demande.

« Oh, ça va être facile. On va juste trouver un gars très sexy et après demander à Jasper de manipuler ses émotions pour qu'il pense que le but de sa vie c'est de te combler sexuellement, » dit Rosalie avec un sourire.

« Rose, ne mêle pas mon mari à tes plans. De toutes façons Leah n'a pas besoin de son aide pour qu'un gars veuille faire l'amour avec elle. »

« Ouais ! » Je dis à Rosalie, avent de réaliser qu'elle prend ça comme une acceptation de son horrible plan.

Rosalie se tourne vers moi. « Ecoute, » elle s'arrête, et ensuite demande très sérieusement, « Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? »

Je ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas. Il est mon Alpha. Et mon ami. Et, je n'en sais rien ! Il ne pense pas à moi de cette façon !

Elle attend toujours une réponse. Je soupire fort. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire. Peu importe ce que je dis elle me raillera juste. « Leah, il te plaît ? » demande-elle de nouveau, toujours très sérieuse. Je lui envoie encore le regard qui tue. « Nous pourrions demander à Edward si tu plaît à Jacob. »

« Edward ne te le dirait jamais ! Il est trop respectueux, » remarque Alice. Sa sœur hausse les épaules.

« Jasper pourrait lui donner l'humeur de partager. Et il pourrait nous dire tout ce que Jacob pense de Leah. »

« Leah, » dit Alice tout doucement, « Est-ce qu'il te plait ? Parce que je plaisantais à propos de la 'briseuse de ménage'. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne si tu l'aimes bien. Et tu n'es pas comme Emily. »

Je soupire à nouveau et regarde par la fenêtre. « Je… » Je m'arrête. Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de dire ?

« … aime bien Jacob ? » termine Rosalie.

« Je... » Je commence à nouveau. « C'est compliqué. »

« A cause de Nessie ? » demande Alice de sa voix musicale. Je crois qu'elle essaye d'être douce.

« Non. Oui. A cause de tout. Parce que déjà, je ne sais même plus si je suis vraiment une femme, et… »

Rosalie pointe un doigt vers ma poitrine. « Non, chérie, tu es une fille. »

« Et de toutes façons, c'est mon Alpha, donc… »

« Donc tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être attirée par lui. C'est aussi probablement la raison pour laquelle tu étais amoureuse de Sam. Puisque tu es un loup-garou femelle, c'est normal que tu sois attirée par les Alphas. » dit Alice.

« Bon sang, allez-vous me laisser parler, ou allez-vous continuer à m'interrompre avec vos petits commentaires mesquins ? » Je m'exclame, « Alice, je rêve ou tu es en train de faire un documentaire pour la chaîne découverte sur les habitude de vie des loups-garous ? Parce que je ne participe pas, je te préviens ! Rosalie ! Je sais que j'ai des seins. Mais je me transforme comme un gars, je n'ai plus mes règles comme un gars, et j'ai rêvé que j'embrassais Bella après que Jacob y ait trop pensé ! » Je n'ai presque plus de souffle. Il y a un petit silence lorsque j'ai fini.

« Tu… » commence Rosalie.

« … as rêvé d'embrasser Bella ? »

Je fais un espèce de bruit « ugh ». Elles échangent un regard du coin de l'œil. « Je suis tellement désolée, » dit Rosalie, alors qu'Alice dit « Waouh, c'est perturbant. »

Je les regarde. « C'est du passé. »

« Mais maintenant tu es confuse parce que tu ne sais plus si tu veux sortir avec Jacob ou Bella ? De toutes façons ça ne fait pas de toi un homme. Ca fait de toi une lesbienne. » dit Alice.

« Berk, non, je suis plutôt sûre de moi sur ce point-là. Je ne suis pas homosexuelle, et si je l'étais, Bella serai la dernière femme sur la planète avec qui je voudrais sortir, merci beaucoup. »

« Donc _tu veux_ vraiment coucher avec Jacob ? » dit Rosalie avec un sourire. Je la pince de nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

« Mais tu l'as pensé. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Les filles ! » nous interrompt Alice. « Leah, tu disais ? »

Je me voûte au plus profond de mon siège. « Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi. Je ne peux pas arrêter de le regarder » je fais une pose. « Et il sent vraiment, vraiment bon. »

« Attends, nous parlons bien du même gars ? demande Rosalie. « Jacob le chien ? Le gars anormalement grand et malodorant qui tourne torse nu autour de notre maison. Celui-là ? » Alice, aussi, plisse le nez.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Je suis un loup-garou aussi. »

« Si je devais faire un documentaire sur vos habitudes de vie, » dit Alice, « j'inclurais ton inexplicable truc de Jacob qui sent bon. »

« Mieux que bon. »

« Berk. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de planifier le porno sur les loups-garous d'Alice, s'il vous plaît ? » demande Rosalie. Hum, je ne savais pas qu'on parlait de porno et je lui dis. « Ben, si Alice fait un documentaire sur vos _habitudes de vie_, comment aller vous appeler ça si ce n'est pas du porno ? »

« Je ne vais pas filmer Jacob et Leah en train de faire l'amour ! » s'exclame Alice indignée.

« Merci, Alice. » je dis. « Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » Elles inclinent la tête. « J'étais vraiment fatiguée hier soir. Je ne me souviens _pas_ avoir pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de me coller à Jacob dans ce lit de chien géant…. Hum ? »

« Oh, ça. Ouais, tu étais fatiguée, mais il était tellement tard, on ne voulait pas que tu rentres, donc on t'a proposé de passer la nuit ici. On t'a dit que tu pouvais prendre une des chambres libres à l'étage. On pensait que… tu avais un petit faible pour Jacob. » Rosalie commence à expliquer, « Du moins, je le pensais. Tu n'es pas si dur à lire. Enfin, pas comme si un des gars avait remarqué quoique ce soit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas dur pour nous de te lire, puisque nous sommes des filles, et pas complètement à l'ouest. Bref… Nous avons pensé que peut-être si vous vous retrouviez seuls tous les deux, il allait te déclarer son amour ou quelque chose comme ça. Et le lit de chien géant, ben, on l'a depuis un moment, pour une blague. On voulait le donner à Jacob un jour, mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion. En tout cas, la nuit dernière, Jacob a dit que si tu restais, il devrait rester, donc on lui a donné le lit de chien, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'a pas fait attention à la plaisanterie…. Oh, et on a vraiment essayé de te donner le tien, un lit, réel, pour humain, avec des couvertures et tout, mais tu étais tellement fatiguée, tu as juste suivi Jacob dans sa chambre de chien. »

Alice la coupe joyeusement, « J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être un truc de loups de tous dormir ensemble dans un gros tas, tu sais comme les chiots ! » Rosalie lui jette un regard noir.

« Alice ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du porno sur les loups-garous ! Bref, c'est plutôt grand lit, et quand vous vous êtes endormis, vous ne vous touchiez pas ou quoique ce soit. »

« … Ok, bien… » dis-je sans conviction.

« Oh, il te tenait quand tu t'es réveillée ? » demande Alice rêveuse. « C'est tellement romantique ! » Elle bat des paupières. « Même si tu es une briseuse de ménage ! » Elles se mettent à rire toutes les deux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas dire à notre nièce que tu craques pour Jacob. »

« Oh, ouais, parce que je détesterais me battre avec une gamine de 3 ans. »

« En parlant de briseuse de ménage, comment tu te sens à propos du mariage de Sam et Emily ? » demande Rosalie.

J'étais tellement occupée à penser à la possibilité d'avoir un faible pour Jacob que cette question m'a prise complètement au dépourvu. « Hum, bien, je crois… » Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus ? Que je suis enchantée de regarder mon premier amour épouser ma cousine, la fille qui autrefois était ma meilleure amie ?

« Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux avant le mariage ? » demande Alice. J'accepte. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » dit Rosalie.

« Ouais, je sais. Ce sont mes putains d'hormones. »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de Jacob. Je parlais de Sam, » me dit-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il a fait ça. »

Je ne dis rien. « Leah, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Et il va être heureux avec Emily, mais tu sais quoi, ça veut juste dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bien pour toi. » Elle parle avec tellement de conviction, tant de passion dans sa voix, que ça me fait sourire, contre ma volonté. Pas vraiment un sourire heureux. Juste un sourire parce quelqu'un est avec moi.

« Je sais, » dis-je doucement. Alice se penche vers moi depuis le siège arrière. Je sais qu'avec ses capacités de vampire elle peut parfaitement m'entendre, mais elle est très douée pour jouer l'humaine. « Après qu'il m'ait quittée, j'arrivais à surmonter tout ça. Quand je n'avais pas à le voir, à la voir. Mais après j'ai commencé à me métamorphoser. Et on pouvait tous entendre les pensées de tout le monde. Et les autres gars… Ils pensent tous qu'Emily est la femme parfaite. Elle cuisine pour eux tous, tu sais. Elle cuisinait même pour Bella, quand Bella traînait avec la meute. » Les vampires échangent un sourire. Elles doivent imaginer Bella assise avec une bande de loups-garous adolescents. « Ils… se sentaient tous désolés pour moi. C'était dur pour eux, parce qu'ils voient tous Sam tellement… Sam est le Grand Chef, le gars dont tout le monde pense qu'il est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à la Tribu depuis très longtemps. Ils veulent tous être Sam. Et Emily… Mon Dieu, vous les avez déjà vus ensemble ? » je demande.

Elles secouent la tête. « C'est comme Bella et Edward, en gros, » elles peuvent probablement voir sur mon visage à quel point je suis dégoûtée. Pour la millième, millionième, milliardième fois je me demande si c'est l'imprégnation qu'il les rend comme ça. Si ça l'est, et bien, Sam n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me quitter. Mais si c'est le cas, et bien je suis encore plus pathétique de laisser mes yeux suivre les ondulations parfaites des muscles de Jake sous sa peau lisse. Parce que si l'imprégnation a fait de Sam et Emily ce qu'ils sont, et bien l'imprégnation va faire la même chose de Jacob et Nessie.

Je n'ai rien dis de tout ça, mais d'une façon, elles savent à quoi je pense. Peut-être que je suis facile à lire. Alice tapote mon épaule et je sens la chaleur sortir de mon corps. Je souris, d'un sourire qui ne fait qu'étendre ma bouche. « Je ne pense pas que Nessie et Jacob soient comme ça, » dit Rosalie doucement.

Haussement d'épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Nous sommes assises à la frontière de la Réserve, maintenant. Nous sommes restées là un moment. A parler…. Hier j'étais tellement de bonne humeur. Et ce matin, quand je dormais encore, quand _je pensais_ que je dormais encore, j'étais tellement heureuse. Parce que je pensais que j'étais de nouveau avec Sam. Sauf que je savais… je savais qu'il sentait différemment. Son torse était plus large, ses cheveux plus longs.

Qu'est-ce qui putain ne va pas chez moi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

« Les filles, hum… » je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. « Merci. Pour Tout. Pour m'avoir ramenée. Et pour m'avoir laissée dormir chez vous. Pour me parler. »

Elles sourient toutes les deux, mais c'est Rosalie qui parle la première. « Leah, tu n'es pas si mal, pour un loup-garou. »

Alice détache Scott du siège pour chien et me le tend, souriant toujours. « Je te vois bientôt, Leah ! »

Je laisse Scott sauter dans l'herbe. Il n'a pas sa laisse, mais il reste juste à côté de moi. C'est comme s'il savait que j'étais un loup et que je l'avais fait rentrer dans la meute. Etrange, qu'il puisse rester à côté des parasites, aussi. Mais je suppose que c'est l'habitude. Il ne fait probablement pas la différence. Une sorte de Seth.

Dès que Scott et moi commençons à marcher dans La Push, je me retourne et vois les filles qui s'éloignent rapidement.

* * *

Je marche le long du bord de la forêt. C'est commode que notre maison soit si proche des bois, depuis que maman a tout ces ado-loups constamment dans et autour de la maison. J'arrive à quelques pas de la maison quand mon frère apparaît dans le brouillard au bord de la forêt. Il porte une tenue inspirée de Jacob, et vient sûrement juste de reprendre forme humaine.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » me demande-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue dans la forêt. »

« Les vampires m'ont raccompagnée. »

« Et tu dis que Jake et moi sommes des chiens dressés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne peux pas courir comme nous ? »

« Ecoute Minus, il fallait que je réfléchisse. » Je lui tire la langue. Mon Dieu, comment quelque chose d'aussi pénible peut avoir un lien de parenté avec moi ? Peut-être qu'il a été adopté. Peut-être que maman et papa l'ont trouvé sous un rocher. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas qu'il soit un loup. Peut-être que l'on peut se métamorphoser juste au contact de loups-garous. Je devrais dire à Embry qu'il n'est peut-être pas un bâtard… Il pourrait l'avoir attrapé de Jake ou Quil.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Seth. « C'était à propos de Sam ? Je suis désolé sœurette, » il tapote mon bras. « Je vais être au mariage, aussi, et personne n'attend que tu sois vraiment heureuse ou quoi, » continu-t-il. Au moins il pense que j'angoisse à propos de Sam. Dieu nous garde que mon petit frère apprenne que je pensais à mon réveil avec le visage sur le torse de Jacob. Oh mon Dieu. Jacob a seulement un an et demi de plus que mon_ bébé de frère_.

Qu'est-ce qui putain ne va pas chez moi ?

Seth tapote mon bras, juste comme le fait Alice parfois. Je le regarde, choquée. « Leah, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » il y a tellement d'émotion dans sa voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Donc j'accepte.

« Hum, ton chien, Scot…hum… c'est beaucoup de responsabilités…. Hum. »

Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête à continuer. Oui, Seth, les chiens sont beaucoup de travail. Où est le problème ?

« Hum. Donc ? Tu as Scott, » dit-il en regardant mon chien. « Donc tu… tu vas être ici un moment ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas partir de nouveau ? Pas vrai ? Maintenant que tu as Scott, je veux dire. »

« Seth… »

« Leah ! » sa voix se brise, il attrape mes avant-bras, et regarde vers mes pieds. « Leah, s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas ! » Il prend une grande respiration et semble se ressaisir. « Je… Après la mort de papa… et Leah, je ne veux pas que tu repartes ! Je pensais qu'une fois que tu aurais quitté la meute de Sam tout irait mieux, mais… et le mariage est tellement proche, et je ne veux pas que tu partes encore ! » Je rencontre ses yeux. Ils sont humides, comme s'il était sur le point de craquer et de pleurer. Il m'étreint, fermement. Mon petit frère ne m'étreint jamais. « Juste, ne pars pas. Même si tu es triste, Leah, personne ne va penser du mal de toi. Et si Embry et Quil te cherchent, je leur botterais simplement le cul, et Jake et … »

Je l'éloigne, et maintenant c'est moi qui tiens ses bras. « Seth, je ne vais pas partir d'accord ? » Il hoche la tête, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croit. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais qu'on parle ? » je demande. Il fait signe que oui, doucement. Sa voix tremble. « C'est papa, Leah. Il me manque tellement, » il dit ça tout doucement, et il regarde de nouveau le sol. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler pour me regarder. « Je sais qu'on n'en parle jamais, je ne veux pas te rendre triste, je ne veux pas te faire partir, mais… »

« Je sais. Il me manque, aussi. » Désormais, je regarde aussi le sol. Je peux voir une petite tâche là où une de ses larmes est tombée. Et peut-être la mienne. Merde je déteste pleurer.

Ensuite, mon frère et moi sommes retournés vers la maison à travers le brouillard, avec Scott qui trottinait derrière nous pendant que nous parlions.

« Vous m'avez manqué toi et maman, et tout, quand j'étais partie, » je lui dis doucement.

* * *

Mince, j'ai un putain de mal d'estomac. Vraiment, vraiment mal. C'est comme avoir une crampe, mais je n'en ai plus désormais (le seul avantage de ma morphologie de loup. Ok, l'un des deux avantages, pas de crampes et être capable de courir très vite sur de très grandes distances.)

Je me retourne dans mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai dormis couverte cette nuit ; maintenant que ma température est si élevée, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Mais dormir sans rien à même le lit, me fait me sentir inhumaine.

Je ne me suis pas sentie inhumaine quand je dormais sur un lit de chien avec Jacob. Allez comprendre.

La peau de Jacob est encore plus chaude que la mienne. Je me demande si je pourrais encore toucher un humain sans le trouver froid. Pas un froid-flippant comme les parasites, mais froid. Berk, je ne veux pas penser à ça.

Je tire le drap jusqu'à ma tête, couvrant mes jambes et mon torse pour ne pas exposer ma peau à l'air. Comme toujours, ma chambre est baignée dans une lumière verte qui s'infiltre entre les feuillages à l'extérieur. Je me dis de me concentrer sur une chose que je sais.

Voyons voir…. Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Je sais que je déteste les hommes. Je déteste vraiment, vraiment les hommes. Je déteste les hommes et les filles de petite taille. Parce que les filles de petite taille sont mignonnes d'une manière dont je ne le serai jamais, les filles comme et _Emily_ et… Je déteste aussi les blondes, juste pour le principe. Et les vampires. Ouais, c'est toutes les choses que je déteste.

C'est aussi la description de tous mes amis.

Cela ne me remonte pas le moral.

« Leah ? Chérie ? » appelle ma mère, en frappant à la porte. Je fais un bruit de grognement indescriptible. « Chérie, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » Je réponds d'une sorte de grognement affirmatif. Elle passe la tête dans ma minuscule chambre et me regarde. « Tu es réveillée ? » Ben, apparemment. C'est pourquoi je grogne ! Alors je grogne encore et j'enlève le drap de ma tête.

« Grandis et brille, » me dit-elle doucement. Je déteste cette expression. Je grogne encore. Elle ne remarque pas mes yeux bouffis par le sommeille. « Ma si belle fille, » pourquoi continue-t-elle de parler ? Oh, géniale, maintenant elle est assise au bord de mon lit, tapotant ma jambe sur la couverture. « Est-ce que ça va ? » J'acquiesce. « Oh, chérie, je suis tellement désolée. C'était un si gentil garçon. »

Je cligne des yeux. « Berk, maman, 'gentil garçon'… » Je m'arrête. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas gérer la pitié.

« La nuit dernière n'était pas si mal, si ? » demande-t-elle doucement. Je secoue la tête. Non, la nuit dernière n'avait pas été aussi nulle qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

La nuit dernière était la fête pour les demoiselles d'honneur d'Emily. Ou d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ou peut-être une combinaison des deux. Peut-être a-t-elle fait deux fêtes, une avec ses amies Quileutes et l'autre avec ses amies Makah. Mais j'en doute. Sa vie entière tourne autour de Sam, autour de sa meute. Elle est la fille qui prend des notes des légendes de la Tribu et qui pleure pour nous.

Donc la nuit dernière, la nuit avant qu'elle n'épouse Sam, elle a fait une fête avec toutes les femmes qui savent à propos des loups.

Je suppose que je devais y être, en étant le seul loup à utérus de toute l'histoire de la Tribu. Et en plus, avant, des années auparavant, Emily était comme une sœur pour moi. Et une fois, après des boîtes de chocolat et des boîtes de Kleenex, mais avant ma première transformation, je lui ai promis d'être son témoin. Donc je suis allée à cette stupide fête.

Maman était là. Et Kim. Et la sœur de Jacob, Rachel. Et Claire, qui était assise joyeusement sur les genoux d'Emily. Et la mère de Claire. Hum. Je me demandais si elle savait, mais je suppose qu'ils ont dû lui dire, lui expliquer pourquoi Quil a soudainement voulu passer tout son temps libre avec sa fille. Si j'avais une fille de deux ans, et qu'un adolescent aussi grand et musclé avait commençait à traîner avec ma fille, j'aurais flippé.

La mère d'Emily était là aussi. La mère de ma cousine. Je pense que maman et Emily lui ont dit très, très récemment. Sam voulait que personne ne sache autres que ceux qui « doivent savoir », mais je suppose que sa belle-mère est maintenant une de celles qui « doivent savoir ». Avant qu'Emily et Sam ne commencent à avoir des chiots.

Emily avait cuisiné pour nous, des petits fours et des desserts. Et on lui a toutes apporté des cadeaux, des cadeaux de fille. Des tas de nuisettes et de trucs du genre. Kim, Rachel et moi étions les trois seules de son âge, et de la part des deux autres, il y a eu beaucoup de plaisanteries à propos de, vous savez, ce qui allait arriver (qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi et dans mes choix de mots ?). Je n'ai rien dit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire, « Hey, Emily aime coucher avec mon petit ami du lycée ? » En fait, j'étais un peu surprise de savoir qu'ils avaient attendu la nuit de noce. Je veux dire, surtout si on considère le nombre de fois où le mariage a été reporté. Enfin, je pense que_ Sam_ ne vieillit pas et Emily ne semble pas être une personne très branchée sexe. Sam a dû mettre tout ça derrière lui quand il est devenu l'Alpha responsable, et en théorie chef des Quileutes et qu'il s'est épris de la pure et belle Emily.

Maman est toujours assise sur mon lit. Elle me tapote toujours. « Seth a emmené Scott se promener » me dit-elle. J'acquiesce juste. « Chérie, es-tu sûre que ça va ? Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois heureuse aujourd'hui, tu sais, mais… il faut au moins que tu sortes de ton lit et que tu mettes ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. » C'est presque exactement ce que Seth m'a dit la semaine dernière.

Je grogne de nouveau. Je sais tout ça. Mais si je sors de ce lit, alors j'admets que cette journée est réellement arrivée. Et…je ne suis même plus si en colère après Sam et Emily, maintenant. C'est pourquoi à la fin de la fête, je suis allée voir Emily. Elle m'a regardé et a dit, « je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

J'ai attrapé ses mains et j'ai dit sans ironie dans ma voix, « Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. J'espère que vous serez très heureux. »

C'est tout. Et je sais que j'aurais pu dire ces mots d'une centaine de manières différentes, ou les moduler d'une centaine de façons différentes. Sarcastique, j'aurais pu me moquer. Amère, j'aurais pu les maudire tous les deux. Mais je le pensais, parce que je sais que Sam n'était pas l'homme de ma vie, mais celui d'Emily.

Parce que j'ai réalisé un truc à propos de Sam. Il essaie d'en faire trop, d'être responsable pour trop de choses. Il se blâme pour les cicatrices d'Emily, cicatrices qui dans mes moments sombres me donnent secrètement des sourires vindicatifs, que j'étouffe dans mon oreiller la nuit. Et il se blâme pour ce qu'il m'a fait, pour m'avoir quittée, pour avoir brisé mon cœur. Pour l'imprégnation. Parce qu'avec l'imprégnation, il nous a blessées toutes les deux, moi émotionnellement, et Emily physiquement.

Sam a un complexe de martyr encore plus grand que celui de Bella. Et oui, c'est de sa faute, mais il a besoin de passer outre. Il doit arrêter de nous regarder avec de la peine dans les yeux. Arrête les excuses, Sam. Fais de ton mieux.

Et je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec un homme qui se blâme pour tout, tout le temps. Qui porte le monde sur ses épaules et qui ne peut pas dormir quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de tout le monde comme le fait Emily. Je ne suis pas la force douce et calme, qui cuisine pour alimenter des loups affamés.

Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux. Donc je ne peux plus blâmer Emily parce que c'est la vie qu'elle veut.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis enthousiaste pour le mariage. J'aimerai que ce soit déjà terminé. J'aimerai que les autres _oublient_ que Sam a brisé mon cœur. Parce que je sais qu'il y aura des gens au mariage qui vont me jeter des coups d'œil, se demandant à quoi je pense. Se demandant si ça me torture d'être là.

Mais comment je peux expliquer tout ça à ma mère ? Comment je peux lui dire que là, ce qui m'inquiète plus que Sam et Emily, c'est que je me demande si, lorsque je regarderai Emily descendre l'allée à son bras, j'aurais un avant goût de ce qui se passera dans 4, 5 ou 10 ans quand le Virus descendra l'allée au bras de Jacob.

Comment je peux dire à ma mère que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Sam ? Mais que si Jacob épouse ce flippant d'_enfant_ vampire, je les pousse tous les deux de la falaise. Et Bella, aussi, pour le principe. Il faut être minutieux.

Donc au lieu de dire tout ça à maman, je lui ai juste fait un faible sourire en sortant de mon lit. « Merci maman, ça va. J'irai bien. »

« Tu ne veux pas déjeuner chérie ? » me demande-t-elle doucement en me suivant hors de la chambre.

« Hum, bien sûr, merci. Et ensuite, il faudra que j'aille à la Crypte. J'ai promis à Alice de la laisser me coiffer. »

Si ma mère n'apprécie pas que j'aille là bas, elle ne dit jamais rien. Et je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'approuve pas. Mais elle me surprend, en souriant, « Je suis contente que tu aies des amies comme ça, » dit-elle. « Même s'ils sont les ennemis naturels de la Tribu, je veux dire. »

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est un mot, pas juste pour tous ceux qui ont si gentiment reviewer (je vous aime !), mais surtout pour tous ceux qui se demandent pourquoi on ne voit pas plus Jacob dans cette fanfic, puisqu'il est théoriquement l'un des personnages principaux. Mais je promets, il va commencer à tourner plus autour de Leah dans les prochains chapitres. Il est juste tellement embrouillé ! (Et il est dans ce chapitre…sauf qu'il dort…) C'est juste qu'il passe trop de temps avec Nessie. Et bien sûr, Leah l'a évité.

J'ai pensé terminer ce chapitre quand Leah et Seth marchent vers chez eux, mais ça aurait fait de ce chapitre le plus court après le chapitre un, et, de plus, je ne voulais pas finir avec une note si dépressive. Ce qui veut dire que la fin de ce chapitre aurait dû être le début du suivant. Le chapitre suivant, bien sûr, va parler du mariage, et croyez moi, il va être bon ! En supposant que vous aimiez les mariages. Il comporte certaines scènes que j'ai prévues depuis le chapitre 2.

Reviews, s'il vous plaît !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Deux mois, je sais et je suis désolée... Mais en ce moment ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas évident. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le chapitre qui arrive et qui est un des meilleur, pour moi, de cette fic.... J'espère que le début de chapitre vous aura fait rire autant que ma relectrice et moi. Merci **AliCerise**, comme toujours...**  
**

**Chapitre 7 :** Aussi tôt que possible...


	7. Chapitre 7

**ooOoo**

Apparemment les sangsues ont une pièce entière comme salon de beauté. Ou du moins, ils ont une pièce qu'ils laissent à Alice pour qu'elle en fasse un salon de beauté. On dirait qu'elle a vidé le contenu de toutes les boîtes qu'elle m'a montrées il y a quelque temps sur un comptoir. Il y a un miroir géant, avec des lumière autour, et d'innombrables prises pour qu'elle puisse brancher ses appareils pour les cheveux.

Je suis abasourdie, alors que je ne devrais plus l'être maintenant.

« Leah, tu ne te débats pas, » dit-elle la bouche pleine de pinces à cheveux.

« Je devrais ? »

« Et bien, Bella devenait dingue à chaque fois que je la coiffais et que je la maquillais. » Elle pousse de petits cris, « Je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis des _années_ ! Tu devrais me laisser faire plus souvent ! »

« Hum, comme entre les patrouilles ? »

« Oui ! » Elle s'arrête, « Pourquoi continuez-vous les patrouilles ? Il n'y a plus de bande de vampires nomades dans le secteur, »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Alice. Ma meute et moi avons détruit un de tes cousins hier. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Bien, je suis sûr que c'était un idiot. »

« Totalement idiot. Il buvait le sang de jeunes vierges. Non, en fait, si nous continuons les patrouilles c'est pour nourrir l'ego de Jacob, » je souris en disant ça. « Tu sais, si la meute de Sam bosse, notre meute doit bosser aussi … en plus, si nous ne nous métamorphosons pas, nous vieillissons. » Alice incline la tête, pensive, tandis qu'elle brosse mes cheveux. La porte de ce que je considèrerais toujours comme le « salon de beauté » s'ouvre et Bella passe la tête à l'intérieur. « Leah, tu ne gigotes pas, » dit-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a attachée ? Elles me menaçaient toujours de m'attacher. »

« Non, mais si vous voulez me droguer avant le mariage, je pense que vous devriez. » Et ça les fait rire. Ha ha. Je ne savais pas que Bella avait le sens de l'humour. Je pense quelques secondes à dire ça à haute voix puis, je me ravise. Putain, si les choses continuent d'être comme elles sont entre Charlie et ma mère, Bella pourrait être ma demi-sœur.

Oh, mon Dieu.

Ou, si Jacob et Nessie se marient, et que je ne suis pas en ville ou que quelques choses d'autre m'empêche de commettre un double homicide en haut de la falaise, et que je m'imprègne de leur bébé, alors Bella pourrait être ma grand-mère.

Ou les deux ensembles pourraient arriver.

Waouh, Forks et La Push deviennent un peu consanguins. Il faut que je dise à mon bébé de frérot de s'imprégner loin, très loin d'ici.

« Tes cheveux sont si beaux, » couine Bella. Je lui souris dans le miroir. C'est un réflexe, ok ? Je ne l'ai pas planifié. Mais maintenant Alice me sourit dans le miroir, et je réalise qu'Alice est tellement gentille tout le temps, avec _tout le monde_ que cela en est flippant, mais que si je suis sympa de temps en temps avec Bella ; ça lui fait plaisir, alors c'est cool.

« Merci, » je réponds.

« Ils sont comme ceux de Jake. » Oui, Bella, parce que Jake et moi sommes de la _même ethnie_. « J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux de Jake. »

Les yeux d'Alice rencontrent les miens dans le miroir et me lancent un regard qui signifie, « Je ne lui ai parlé ni de ton fantasme sur les abdos de Jake et ni du fait que tu veux piquer le copain de sa fille. »

Et je lui réponds par un regard qui dit, « Merci de garder ça pour toi, mais de toutes façons, Jacob et Nessie ne sont pas réellement en couple donc la ferme, je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage. » Elle commence à vaporiser sur mes cheveux une sorte de produit bizarre. Quelque part, à des kilomètres d'ici, une brochette de personnes sont assises autour d'une table se demandant quel genre de nouveau produit peuvent-ils créer pour que les gens achètent. Et tous ces produits finissent dans la collection d'Alice pour qu'elle puisse les utiliser sur des humains naïfs et des loups-garous.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça toutes les deux ? » demande Bella.

« Oh, tu sais, mon premier amour va se marier à un membre de ma famille, quelqu'un qui était une amie proche autrefois, donc, tu vois, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas sourire, » dis-je.

Bella ouvre sa bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, et ensuite elle réalise que j'étais sarcastique. Alors elle dit, « Tu dis des choses sarcastiquement que tu penses vraiment quand tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fixe mes yeux sur son reflet. « Cela s'appelle un mécanisme de survie. » Je ne crois pas qu'elle réalise que je me moque d'elle.

« Quand j'ai découvert que Sam était avec toi, avant d'être avec Emily, ça m'a vraiment énervée. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, » dit-elle. J'y pense pendant une seconde. Cela devait la déranger, puisqu'elle avait rencontré son seul amour à dix-sept ans et qu'elle l'a épousé juste après.

« C'est bon, » dis-je prudemment.

« Le maquillage avance ? » demande Rosalie depuis le pas de la porte.

« Oh, on en est juste aux cheveux, tu devrais venir ! » lui dit Bella. Génial, j'ai un public. Rosalie commence à prendre des petits tubes, des bouteilles et d'autres trucs, les regarde et les repose plus loin.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais _ne pas_ faire ça ? » demande Alice, qui semble mettre encore un produit dans mes cheveux. « J'avais tout organisé. »

Ayant successivement, bouclés certain de mes cheveux, et tressés d'autres avec de larges rubans rouges (toutes les demoiselles d'honneur en portent, ils sont assortis à nos robes) et mis environ dix-sept produits différents dans mes cheveux, Alice m'a faite descendre : la lumière serait meilleure grâce aux immenses fenêtres.

« Puisque le mariage est à l'extérieur, il est important que ton maquillage soit fait en fonction de la lumière du jour, » explique Alice pendant que nous changeons d'étage. Bella et Rosalie aident à descendre les caisses de maquillage et à les poser autour d'une des tables-basses de l'immense salon.

Ensuite, Bella part pour rejoindre son mari et sa fille ou autre chose, je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Je dois être là-bas tôt, puisque je participe à la cérémonie, mais après qu'Alice en ait fini avec moi, apparemment elle doit maquiller Bella, ou du moins si elle la laisse faire. Donc en ce moment, c'est juste Alice, Rosalie et moi, sauf que quand j'ai les yeux fermés et qu'Alice me barbouille les paupières de je ne sais quoi, Emmett entre dans la pièce, ou du mois y est lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, observant la procédure avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi la laisses-tu te faire ça ? » demande Emmett. « Sérieusement, tu mesures genre un mètre quatre-vingt dix voir deux, et elle un mètre quarante… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va te faire, mordre tes tibias ? »

« Leah n'est pas comme Bella ; elle est ici de son plein gré, » lui répond Rosalie. « De plus c'est très important que Leah soit absolument sexy aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi, tu veux pouvoir séduire le marié au milieu de la cérémonie ? »

« Ouais. C'est mon plan, » Je cligne des yeux vers lui.

« Leah, s'il te plait ne cligne pas des _yeux_ quand je te maquille justement les _yeux_, » demande Alice.

« Si Leah séduit quelqu'un durant la cérémonie, ce ne sera pas Sam, » dit Rosalie, avec un désagréable clin d'œil. Emmett lève un sourcil. Génial la manière de garder un secret, Rosalie.

« Hey, donc, est-ce que tu veux emmener Jasper au mariage ? » demande Alice.

« Hum, quoi ? »

« Et bien, si tu as besoin d'un cavalier, tu peux prendre Jasper, parce qu'il est plus grand que toi, même avec tes talons et il est blond, donc on le remarquera et en plus c'est un vampire donc ça surprendra tout le monde, et bien sûr il peut manipuler les émotions et donc te rendre calme quand tout le monde t'embête.

Elle est à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage alors la fixer est dur puisqu'elle est floue. Cependant, j'essaye.

« Merci, Alice, de m'offrir ton mari, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un cavalier. »

« Mais, si tu le veux, et que tu es toujours dans le trip vampire grand et blond, tu peux prendre Rose. » dit Emmet en riant.

« Et comment est-ce qu'elle peut être son cavalier ? » demande Alice, et Emmett commence à se pencher en arrière sur le sofa, tirant sa jambe vers lui et tapant sa cuisse. Alice jette un pot de fard à paupière ou de blush ou je ne sais quoi en direction de sa tête en même temps que Rosalie frappe son biceps. « Berk, tu es tellement immature ! Comment le supportes-tu ? » demande Alice à sa sœur.

« Non, je pense réellement que tu devrais choisir Rosalie pour ce mariage. Cela attirerait encore plus l'attention que si tu y vas avec Jasper. Spécialement si vous vous distinguées au milieu de la cérémonie… et prenez des photos pour moi, » continue-t-il.

Rosalie lui jette un regard noir. « Emmett… tu as la mentalité d'un garçon de troisième ! »

« Oh, aller, Rosie, tu sais que je vous taquine juste, toi et ton petit chiot d'ami, » il se tourne vers moi, « Sans offenses, Leah. »

« Qu'importe, Emmett. Aussi pénible sois-tu, tu n'arrive pas au niveau des gars de ma meute, donc t'inquiètes, » lui dis-je.

« Donc, sérieusement, est-ce qu'on peut, _s'il te plaît_, foutre le bordel à ce mariage ? » nous demande Emmett à toutes les trois. « S'il vous plaît ? C'est le premier évènement qu'ont les loups… et ils ont mis le bronx à nos fêtes, mariages, et autres. Et on pourrait faire comme… un remake de Underworld ou un truc du genre. »

« Pourquoi ne pas transformer le mariage de Sam et Emily en une risque vampire/loups-garous, » dit Alice, d'une voix ironique.

« Oh, vous en êtes au stade des prénoms avec _ces_ chiens aussi, maintenant ? »

« Emmett ! » dit Rosalie, « Arrête de pourrir le jour spécial de Leah ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, reste là, » me dit-elle et part en courant vers la cuisine. Une demi-seconde plus tard elle est de retour avec une boîte géante de Godiva. Mon cœur fond instantanément.

« Rosalie, je suis totalement amoureuse de toi là tout de suite, » dis-je en ouvrant la boîte et en en choisissant un. C'est….si….bon…mmm.

« Ils sont tous pour toi, puisque nous ne pouvons pas réellement manger de chocolat, » dit Alice doucement, son attention dirigée vers mon maquillage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui donne des chocolats ? » demande Emmet.

« C'est son jour spécial ! Quand ton premier amour se marie, tu mérites des chocolats. Surtout dans la situation de Leah. » lui explique Rosalie, « Et de toutes façons, _chéri_, si tu continues de poser de stupides questions de mâle, tu peux monter et arrêter de t'introduire dans notre moment entre filles. »

« Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que l'étage entier était spécialement réservé pour votre 'moment entre filles' », dit-il, la taquinant. Et là probablement sans s'en rendre compte, il plaque une partie de ses cheveux sur son oreille et Rosalie se met à bouder.

Je glousse, et Alice me rappelle à l'ordre puisqu'elle « essaie de faire de moi la créature la plus désirable de la Terre. »

« Ok, donc je dois bouleverser ce mariage seul. Vous, les gens, retirez vraiment tout le fun de vos vies, » dit Emmett en s'enfonçant dans le sofa et en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Rosalie. Il semble faire ça souvent.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Jasper entre. Il paraît un peu confus. « Est-ce qu'une pièce entière de l'étage ne vous suffit pas ? Vous avez aussi besoin du salon ? » demande-t-il à sa femme.

« Jazz, passe-moi le truc là derrière, » dit Alice pointant son doigt vers huit millions de cosmétiques.

« Lequel, ma chérie ? »

« Le violet. » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle tartine mon visage d'une patte étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mettre du maquillage pouvait prendre autant de temps. Jasper s'approche de l'endroit où Alice travaille sur moi, les mains pleines de différents tubes violets qu'il pose sur la table.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de tous les amener. »

Il grogne, « Je ne savais pas de quel violet tu parlais. »

« Hey, Jasper, tu ne veux pas m'aider à faire foirer ce mariage ? » Demande Emmett à son frère pendant qu'il s'assoit sur le sol. Sérieusement, les vampires n'ont-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de regarder Alice me maquiller ?

« Ce n'est pas ce mariage qui a été repoussé plusieurs fois ? » Demande Jasper.

J'approuve. Hum, ils semblent assez bien informés de ce qui se passe dans l'autre meute. Je suppose qu'ils savent pour le mariage parce que Bella et Edward y vont. Bella, parce dans sa phase de dépressive, elle est apparemment devenue copine avec Emily, et Edward parce qu'il est marié avec Bella, et aussi en quelque sorte pour… montrer que la relation entre nous et « les sang-froid » a changé… Et bien que l'autre meute désapprouve l'existence de Nessie, elle est invitée parce que Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle.

Donc j'essaie de me mettre en tête que si, moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à ce mariage, il y a des personnes qui, pour d'autres raisons, vont aussi s'y sentir mal. D'ailleurs je me demande si Edward ne s'est jamais senti mal-à-l'aise pour _quoi que ce soit._

« Pourquoi l'ont-ils repoussé autant de fois ? » demande Rosalie.

Je suis sur le point de répondre quand Emmett pouffe de rire, « Peut-être à cause des raisons d'Edward. »

« Les raisons d'Edward ? » je demande.

« Tu sais… » Il tousse.

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne repousse un mariage pour les raisons d'Edward. De toutes manières, je pensais que nous avions épuisé ce sujet. Ils ont un _enfant_. »

Emmett hausse les épaules, « Et alors ? »

C'est jusqu'à ce qu'Alice dise, « Vous ne savez même pas s'ils, Sam et Emily j'entends, attendent jusqu'à la fin du mariage, » que je réalise de quoi ils parlent.

« Ils attendent, je crois, » je les informe. « Attendez, comment ça une raison d'Edward ? »

Emmett rit et dit, « Ouais, donc nous avons cette théorie selon laquelle Edward est, ou du moins était, terrorisé par le sexe. »

« Eh bien, Sam ne l'est pas, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi ils attendent, » dis-je.

Ils me regardent tous d'un drôle d'air. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Pourquoi j'ai encore ouvert ma grande bouche ?

« Alors… toi… et Sam ? » demande Rosalie. Je fixe mes yeux sur elle.

« On sortait ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Et tu sais, on était amoureux. »

« Wow, wow, attends une minute, » dit Emmett surexcité, « Tu vas réellement aller à _son mariage_ en te vantant de ce que Sam et toi avez fait et pas sa femme ? OUI ! J'adore les soap-opéra des loups ! »

« Je ne m'en vante pas ! Je l'ai juste mentionné parce que tu… »

Edward et Bella arrivent par la porte de devant avec leur Microbe. Alors que Nessie monte en courant pour trouver sa grand-mère, Edward nous demande de quoi nous discutons. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas juste lire dans notre esprit.

« De sexe, donc tu devrais probablement partir, » répond Emmett. « Nous ne voulons pas corrompre vos esprits de vierges, » continue Emmett, chassant le couple avec des signes de mains. Bella paraît indignée, « J'ai _fait l'amour_ ! » dit-elle.

« Avec _Edward_. » dit Jasper, « Donc ça ne compte pas. »

« Quoi ?! Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! » Répond Edward à son frère.

Alice, alors qu'elle fait tourner ma tête de différentes manières et m'admire à la lumière lance « J'ai créé une pièce de maître ! »

« Eh bien Edward, tu es tellement prude que tu contamines tout ce que tu approches, je veux dire, simplement parce que tu es dans la pièce là, je sens ma virginité qui revient, » dit Emmett. Edward lui renvoie une grimace particulièrement méchante.

« Nous faisons l'amour ! » Répète Bella. « Nous gardons ça pour nous c'est tout ! Bref, Alice, Leah est superbe. »

« Merci, » répondons-nous en même temps. Attendez, c'était un compliment pour moi ou pour Alice ?

« Donc apparemment, » Emmett raconte à Edward « Sam n'a pas peur de coucher _avec Leah_, juste avec Emily. »

« Tu as couché avec Sam ? » demande Bella, comme concernée. « Récemment ? »

« Oui. Bella, la nuit dernière. » Elle halète.

Edward dit, « Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. N'écoute pas Leah. »

« C'est ridicule, les garçons. Ils n'ont pas repoussé le mariage parce qu'il avait peur de faire l'amour. » dis-je.

« Comment je le saurai ? » répond Edward.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… comment Edward sait ce que les autres pensent ? » demande Jasper, sarcastique.

« Jasper, Edward n'espionne pas les gens ! » lui dit Bella.

« Emmett, arrête ça, ou je te casse la figure, » grogne Edward. Rosalie commence à rire.

« Tu pensais au sexe juste pour énerver Edward, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle à son mari, qui approuve joyeusement.

« Ca marche à chaque fois, » dit-il en embrassant sa femme.

« Attends une minute, Leah, où est là justice là dedans ? » me demande Edward. Il continue, « Quand j'embrasse Bella, tu imagines des sangsues qui se bécotent, avec des petits cœurs autour, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête. Mais quand Emmett le pervers embrasse Rosalie, rien. Où est la justice ? »

Je soupire. « Je ne sais pas. Ils, » je lui indique Rosalie et Emmett d'un signe de tête, « ne me dérangent pas autant que toi et Bella. »

« Attends, quand Bella et Edward s'embrassent, tu imagine des sangsues qui se bécotent ? demande Emmett. « Tu es hilarante ! Mon genre de femme ! Ou de loup, » et il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

La mâchoire de Jasper tombe. « Emmett… Il y a fraterniser avec l'ennemi et _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_ ! »

Rosalie frappe Jasper sur le bras. « Jasper, Leah n'est pas 'l'ennemi'. »

Il se tourne vers moi, « Leah, es-tu un loup-garou ? »

« Techniquement elle est _métamorphe_, » dit Edward. Je fais signe que oui.

« Alors tu es l'ennemi. » conclut Jasper.

« Leah ne sent pas aussi mauvais que Jacob. » lance Rosalie pour preuve.

« Donc nous jugeons les gens sur leur odeur, maintenant ? » demande Jasper avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu dire que _certaines_ personnes pensent que Jacob sent plutôt bon, » dit Alice avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Est-ce que je l'étrangle tout de suite ?

Edward nous regarde toutes les deux, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, quand Jasper le coupe, « En tout cas, Leah, tu es très jolie. Alice tu t'es surpassée. »

Alice sourit et dit, « Merci, Jazz. Bella, c'est ton tour ! »

« Tu peux faire Nessie d'abord, »

« Utiliser ta fille ainsi, Bella, c'est du joli, » plaisante Emmett.

« Je suppose qu'il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je.

« Oh, Leah, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec nous, mais on te verra là bas, d'accord ? »

Intervient Bella. Waouh, elle est…vraiment gentille avec moi. « J'aurais aimé que Jacob vienne avec nous aussi, mais je suppose qu'il doit être occupé… » continue-t-elle.

Je passe du fait d'être impressionnée de sa gentillesse à être ennuyée par son égoïsme. Oui, Jacob a d'autres responsabilités que de prendre soin de toi et de ta fille, Bella. Jacob est un _adulte_ avec une _vie_. Non pour la première fois, je pense amèrement que l'imprégnation de Jake sur Nessie, c'est comme donner à Bella son gâteau et la permission de le manger aussi. Y a-t-il une justice dans le monde ? Pourquoi, moi, je me fais avoir, – mon petit ami me quitte –, tandis que Bella arrive à passer l'éternité avec non seulement son chéri, mais aussi avec Jacob à ses côtés, pour toujours ?

« Leah, » dit doucement Edward, « Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« Ok, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi Leah pense, _Edward_, » grogne Rosalie, « mais quoi que ce soit, _c'est_ juste, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est _son_ jour spécial. » Elle se tourne vers moi et ajoute, « Prends un autre chocolat ou deux. »

Ce que je fais.

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si Jacob voulait être un des témoins de Sam. Ils ne sont pas en si bons termes depuis que Jacob est devenu un Alpha. Mais c'est un des trucs de « l'unité de la Tribu », même si la plupart des invités ne savent pas que certains des jeunes Quileutes courent sous forme de loup pendant leur temps libre. Je suppose que c'est important que les deux meutes semblent être passées à autre chose pour que Jacob accepte d'être témoin.

« Attendez, est-ce que Jacob est allée à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sam ? » demande Emmett. J'acquiesce et mange un autre chocolat. Alice ne semble pas approuver que je gâche mon rouge à lèvres mais vive la révolution ! « Donc, est-ce qu'il y avait des strip-teaseuses ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » je demande à Emmett.

Il rigole mais dit, « Je pense simplement que s'il y avait des strip-teaseuses, on peut donc en déduire que la raison pour laquelle ils ont repoussé le mariage n'est pas une 'raison d'Edward' », explique-t-il. Edward lui saute pratiquement dessus, apparament la 'raison d'Edward' est une expression courante chez les Cullen. Je me demande si la seule raison pour laquelle nous parlons de la vie sexuelle de Sam est un moyen pour Emmett d'embêter Edward.

« Oui. » m'informe Edward. _Arrête de lire mes pensées _! Berk.

« Ils n'ont pas reporté le mariage pour une quelconque raison en rapport avec le sexe, comme Leah nous l'a fait comprendre, » dit Jasper.

« Edward ne nous a pas laissé avoir de strip-teaseuses pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, » dit Emmett, avec un ton déçu. Tout le monde soupire, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette conversation. Emmett se tourne vers moi et dit, « Sérieusement, tu sais ce qu'il voulait la nuit avant son mariage ? Se blottir contre Bella ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ç'a à voir avec _ça_, Emmett ? » lui demande Alice.

« Rien, sauf que j'espère que Sam n'est pas aussi Edwardesque qu'Edward. »

« Peut-être que je ne voulais pas de strip-teaseuses à cause de Jasper, » dit Edward.

« ….ouais, ok, je peux concevoir ton point de vue. Ca n'aurait pas était terrible. » dit Emmett, « J'aurais dû essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il y avait des strip-teaseuses mortes… »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle rentre dans la pièce. « Hey, salut, les enfants, » dit-il. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Carlisle, » répondent-ils tous en cœur.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre Jasper ? » me demande Alice. Je secoue la tête.

Jasper fronce les sourcils, « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller à un mariage de loups ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, Leah. »

« Pourquoi, en effet ? » ajoute Edward.

Bella se tourne vers lui et dit, « Chéri, Sam et Emily ont tous les deux été très gentils avec moi, » et ensuite elle se tait, et je me demande si elle pense à la fois où Sam l'a retrouvée à demi-morte dans la forêt.

« Je suis la seule personne à vouloir y mettre le bazar ? » demande Emmett, c'est un chœur de « Oui ! » qui lui répond. Il paraît triste.

Je réalise qu'il faut vraiment, vraiment que je parte pour le mariage. Ok, je le sais depuis un moment, mais j'ai essayé de l'oublier. « Il faut que j'y aille, » je dis en me levant lentement.

« Leah, tu es époustouflante, » dit Carlisle. Je souris et le remercie.

« Tiens, » Alice m'envoie un trousseau de clé. « Prends la Porsche. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, tu ne peux pas te transformer. »

« Sérieusement, Alice, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir préparer et tout ! » dis-je en m'éloignant vers le garage.

* * *

Emily est époustouflante. Belle, magnifique, stupéfiante, éblouissante et ainsi de suite. Belle et tragique, même si c'est probable que la plupart des personnes présentes pensent toujours qu'elle a été attaquée par un ours et non pas par son futur époux. Mais quand il la regarde alors qu'ils prononcent leurs vœux, je sais qu'il ne voit plus ses cicatrices désormais. J'espère, pour leur union, qu'il a arrêté de se sentir si coupable. La culpabilité n'est pas une bonne chose dans un mariage. Mais je me demande si la culpabilité plus l'imprégnation ne change pas la donne.

Contre ma volonté, je jette un coup d'œil autour de Sam où ses témoins sont debout. Jared est à côté évidemment. Mais debout entre Jared et Paul, se tient Jacob. Je me pose la question pour la centième fois en moins d'une heure, à savoir s'il en sera de même un jour pour Jacob et Nessie. Mais alors que Sam et Emily se promettent mutuellement un amour éternel, Jacob me regarde. Puis il m'adresse un clin d'œil, et je dois m'efforcer d'arrêter de glousser.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter de glousser au mariage de Sam et Emily.

Quelque part, à l'arrière du public, je sais que Bella, Edward et Nessie sont assis. Je le sais car les yeux de Jacob n'arrêtent pas de passer par là-bas. Et assis du côté de la mariée, il y a ma mère, Charlie et Seth. Du côté du marié, sont installés les loups de La Push qui ne sont ni des parents de la mariée, ni des témoins.

Kim et Rachel sont les autres demoiselles d'honneurs. Claire est la fille aux fleurs, évidemment. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence que toutes les personnes participant à la cérémonie soient des loups ou leur imprégnation. Déjà parce que tous les jeunes hommes de la Tribu sont des loups. Et ensuite parce qu'une fois que vous faites parti de la meute (les meutes devrais-je dire) votre vie entière y est consacrée. Apparemment, Rachel et Emily sont devenues très proches ; Kim, aussi, commence à bien les connaître. Je me demande si c'est bizarre pour Jacob, de finalement avoir une de ses sœurs ici, mais qu'elle soit si proche de la meute de Sam. Je me demande aussi, si je n'étais pas une telle peste, est-ce qu'elles seraient mes amies. Est-ce que pour ça, il aurait fallu que je sois dans la meute de Sam ? Il n'y a pas tellement longtemps, j'aurais été jalouse de leur amitié.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, le fait que je sois plus à l'aise avec les ladies sangsues qu'avec les compagnes des autres loups ?

Mes yeux rencontrent une nouvelle fois ceux de Jacob. C'est drôle… Je l'ai évité depuis que je me suis réveillée enlaçant son corps endormi. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait. Et maintenant il est là, à me sourire et à me faire des clins d'œil comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave. C'est sa manière de me soutenir, de me dire que tout ira bien.

Au moins il n'y a pas de pitié dans ses yeux. Ou du moins, je n'en vois pas.

Acclamation de tout le monde ; Sam embrasse sa femme.

Oh. Ils sont mariés. Vraiment, vraiment mariés.

Je les acclame aussi. Applaudissant et tout. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Au moment même où j'y pense, je me rends compte à quel point ça fait cliché. La tragique ex petite-amie, cousine de la mariée, qui ne voit pas plus loin que son cœur brisé…

Ce qui m'énerve ce sont les gens qui me voient comme ça. Pas les loups. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi parce que j'ai passé des mois à entendre leurs stupides pensées de mâles. Du calme, Leah. Mais je ne suis plus dans le brouillard maintenant. Ma propre frustration me fait sourire, et je suis sûre que tout le monde pense que je souris parce que je suis réellement heureuse.

Je me demande, perversement, si Jacob me voit comme ça. Quelle importance que Jacob me voit de cette manière ou d'une autre ? Juste parce qu'il a un corps magnifique ? Tous les loups mâles ont un corps magnifique. C'est vrai que Jacob est légèrement plus grand que les autres, donc son torse est plus large… Et ses cheveux, plus longs que ceux des autres, mais tellement sexy. Et il y a quelque chose dans ses lèvres qui me donne envie de–

« Ils ont l'air tellement heureux, n'est-ce pas ? » glousse Kim dans mon oreille. J'approuve silencieusement. Oui, ils ont l'air heureux. Bien sûr qu'ils ont l'air heureux. C'est ainsi, heureux, que sont les gens le jour de leur mariage. Et je réalise que Kim est en train de fantasmer du jour où elle épouserait Jared.

Actuellement, ils marchent dans l'allée entre les chaises, et nous les suivons. Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel, et Jacob et moi. Ce n'est pas du tout étrange, aha. Nous dépassons tous les invités, et au tout dernier rang, Nessie regarde Jacob qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Comme il me l'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont je me sens à ce propos.

Et maintenant les interminables félicitations. Tout le monde veut dire au couple à quel point ils sont heureux pour eux, et après lancer à tous les autres invités « Oh, Emily est _si_ jolie ! » « Sam n'est-il pas charmant ? » « Vous savez, je pense vraiment que ces deux jeunes gens sont la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à La Push depuis très longtemps, pas vous ? » « Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont appeler leurs enfants ? » et blablabla et blablabla…

C'est mon tour maintenant. D'un coup, je regarde Sam dans les yeux. J'ai parlé à Emily avant la cérémonie, bien sûr, et la nuit dernière, mais je n'ai pas eu de véritable conversation avec Sam depuis, et bien, des années.

« Leah, je suis tellement content que tu sois là, » dit-il nerveusement. « Ca signifie tellement pour Emily… »

Je me penche en avant et embrasse sa joue. Il paraît abasourdi. « Félicitations, Sam. Je sais qu'Emily et toi aller avoir une vie magnifique ensemble. »

Et je le pense, autant que lorsque je l'ai dit à Emily la nuit dernière. Mais désormais je ne veux plus être là, je veux partir. Je m'éloigne donc de la réception. Je songe à prendre la Porsche et à simplement rouler, mais, là tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Et puisque toute la meute est à la réception, je suis sûre d'avoir un peu d'intimité. En gros, je veux juste être seule.

* * *

Peu de temps après, moins d'une demi-heure, je cours dans la forêt. La robe et la voiture sont saines et sauves à la maison, et je suis une femme libre. Ou louve, peu importe. Dieu, que ça fait du bien de courir aussi vite. Courir, courir, courir. Zigzaguer entre les arbres. Je me demande si les vrais loups s'amusent autant à courir, et j'en doute. Et il y a le silence, béni soit le silence. Pas de garçons stupides pensant des trucs idiots du genre _J'ai faim !_ ou _J'ai embrassé Bella !_ ou encore _Emily cuisine si bien !_ Aussi ennuyeux que soient les hommes, c'est mille fois pire quand ils sont dans votre tête.

Leah ne pense pas à ça. Cours juste. Je peux sentir la brise sur mon visage. Je peux _tout_ sentir. C'est tellement différent de ma forme humaine. Après avoir couru aux alentours de ce qui pourrait être une heure, – il est dur d'évaluer le temps quand vous êtes un loup –, je prends la direction des montagnes. Je connais un endroit où je peux être assise et regarder au loin, les montagnes et les rivières et apprécier la beauté des lieux, oui, encore plus beau que l'endroit où j'étais au Canada. Mais, à ce moment-là, je ne suis pas allée au Canada pour apprécier les vues. Et toujours aucun signe de ma meute.

J'ai trouvé l'endroit spécial Leah, l'endroit que je cherchais, où j'avais l'habitude de venir durant les premiers temps après ma première transformation. Il y a cette espèce de pluie ici. Ce n'est pas une vraie pluie, mais quand même plus pluie que brouillard. Mais je m'en moque, j'ai une fourrure épaisse. Je pose ma tête sur mes pattes et je regarde entre les arbres.

Putain, je suis tellement prête à passer à autre chose que Sam. Il n'était même pas génial comme petit copain, de toutes façons. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il portait plus d'attention à La Push et à notre Tribu qu'à moi. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas ça qui m'a attiré ? Un homme avec une passion, un homme qui avait d'autre chose en tête que, et bien, moi. Personne n'aurait pu nous appeler lapinou d'amour ou un truc du même genre. Mais nous étions amoureux. Très amoureux. Du moins, je pense que nous l'étions. Je me demande, non pour la première fois, ce qui ce serait passé si je m'étais transformée plus tôt. Si j'avais été un loup quand il avait rencontré Emily. J'aurais probablement mieux compris. Mais peut-être que ça aurait été pire, avoir à entendre les pensées de Sam juste après…

Au moins Sam et Emily sont heureux que leur vie tourne autour de la meute, enfin, de ce qui reste de la meute de Sam, et de la Tribu. Je sais en ayant entendu les pensées des autres que quand ils sont tous les deux dans une pièce, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Et… je suis heureuse pour eux, d'une certaine manière.

Mais pourquoi je suis toujours aussi triste ? Je… je me sens comme si j'avais besoin de pleurer. Les loups ne pleurent pas. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime autant cette forme. Mais… je suis ici, toute seule. Personne ne saura jamais si je me laisse pleurer. Et je sais que si je ne pleure pas, cela sortira de moi une autre fois, et je ne le veux pas. Alors je me transforme. Et j'arrête de me battre contre mon envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas mignon. Ce n'est pas comme il y a quelques semaines quand j'étais avec Seth, une ou deux larmes qui fuient, non. Dieu, je me déteste quand je pleure ! Et plus je suis fâchée contre moi-même de sangloter, plus je pleure.

Il y a quelque chose de tellement pathétique à être nue sur le sol de la forêt à pleurer comme ça. Alors dès que je peux, j'enfile les vêtements que je garde autour de ma cheville, un short et un petit haut. Ainsi vêtue, je me sens légèrement moins vulnérable. J'enroule mes bras autour de mes jambes, et j'essaye d'arrêter de hoqueter et de sangloter aussi pathétiquement que… et bien, j'imagine Bella pleurer comme ça.

Je pense que je me suis assoupie. Pas un profond sommeil, mais avec toutes ces émotions et ces pleurs… Je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas entendu l'approche d'un loup géant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière moi. Il court vers le buisson et quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob en émerge, attachant son short.

« Dégage, Jacob. »

« Je leur ai dit que tu devais être quelque part par ici. »

« Dégage, Jacob. »

« Ils étaient inquiets ; tu n'étais ni à la réception, ni chez toi, ni chez les vampires, et aucun de nous ne pouvait entendre tes pensées. La prochaine fois que tu veux courir dans les bois, essaye de rester sous ta forme de loup qu'on puisse te retrouver. »

« Jacob, _dégage_. » Mais non, il s'assoit juste à côté de ma tête. Je m'assoie et m'appuie contre un arbre. Et je le fixe méchamment. Mais Jacob est immunisé contre Le regard, apparemment.

« Leah, ils étaient inquiets. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je vais bien. Je voulais être _seule_. »

Et puis, très vite, il dit, « _J_'étais inquiet. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire, donc je hausse les épaules et fais comme si ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que si je suis vraiment désagréable, il partira. C'est le truc qui marche toujours. « Seth et moi avions peur que tu repartes. »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas de nouveau. Jacob, quelle putain de partie de 'Je veux être seule', ne comprends-tu pas ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu sous ta forme humaine ? » Hey, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'ignore ? Le bâtard.

« Pour pas que vous puissiez me trouver, » je grogne. Je ne lui dirai jamais pour la partie pleurs.

« Tes yeux sont rouges, » dit-il d'une voix que je suis sûre qu'il imagine apaisante. Je détourne le regard. Bordel, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas seule ? « Leah, si tu ne veux pas que je te trouve, il va falloir que tu partes plus loin que ça. D'une part parce que je sais que c'est ton coin ici, et d'autre part parce que je peux te sentir. »

Je relève les yeux involontairement quand il dit la dernière partie. Nos yeux se rencontrent et il rougit. Je crois. Je lui demande presque quelle odeur j'ai. Mais je m'en empêche et fixe la montagne en essayant de l'ignorer. Ce qui est dur, parce qu'avec cet air frais, je peux presque ressentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Même à cette distance.

« Ca ne te gêne pas d'avoir la peau toute mouillée ? » demande-t-il, en montrant l'humidité qui s'est déposée sur mon bras.

« Il ne pleut pas vraiment, » lui dis-je froidement. « Un loup qui n'aime pas la pluie ? »

« Leah… »

« Dégage, Jacob. »

« Pourquoi es-tu partie cette fois-ci ? Je pensais que tu allais bien maintenant. »

Je lève les yeux et tourne ma tête dans sa direction, le fixant de mon regard le plus mortel. Il l'ignore et je hausse finalement les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas que les gens me regardent. »

« Tu sais, pour qui n'est pas un loup, toi et Sam êtes l'histoire ancienne. Je sais qu'ils pensent tous que tu es passée à autre chose… »

Mauvaise chose à dire, Jacob. « Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas passée à autre chose ? » je grogne.

« Hum, je, non, je veux dire… Ecoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour tous les autres, tous les drames de la meute ne se sont jamais passées. » Je ne dis rien. Alors il garde le silence. « Ce que les autres _loups_ pensent t'importe vraiment ? »

Berk ! Jacob, je pourrais t'étrangler là ! « Je me moque de ce que _tout le monde_ pense ! » je lui lance.

« Si c'était vrai, Leah, tu ne serais pas ici, » il pose sa main sur ma jambe dans une sorte de pathétique geste de réconfort. Mais sa main reste là comme si elle était collée et nos yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. « Tu es chaude, » dit-il doucement.

Je pince les lèvres, « Tu l'es plus. »

« Mais tu es plus chaude qu'une humaine. »

J'approuve, « C'est parce que je ne suis pas humaine, » dis-je avec un ton que j'espère sarcastique.

« Je… j'ai juste oublié, que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. »

Je pars dans un rire sans joie. « Pas comme Bella tu veux dire. Ou Nessie. » Il hausse les épaules et regarde au loin. Je me demande s'il est embarrassé. Je prends une inspiration, « Je me moque de ce que les gens pensent Jacob, mais juste pour savoir…. Est-ce que tu penses ce qu'ils pensent ? »

Nos yeux se rencontrent et il fait un espèce de demi-sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils pensent ? »

« Que je suis pathétique, une fille faible qui n'a pas surmontée sa rupture avec Sam, et qui ne le fera jamais, parce qu'il est l'amour de ma vie… que je suis destinée à mourir seule et misérable, dépérissant pour quelqu'un qui souhaite que je n'ai jamais existé, » je dis ça doucement, choquée de dire à haute voix mes craintes les plus sombres.

Jacob ne brise pas le contact entre nos yeux. « Tu n'es pas pathétique, Leah, et tu n'es pas faible. C'est pour ça qu'on est tous intimidés par toi. Et Sam, Sam est celui qui est faible. » J'ouvre la bouche pour demander ce qu'il veut dire, personne ne pense que Sam est faible, mais il continue, « Sam t'a laissée partir. Et il a peur de toi. Parce que tu lui rappelles toutes ses faiblesses. »

Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire, rien que je ne puisse penser. Je me souviens d'un temps où Jacob adorait Sam, comme Seth adore Jacob.

« Ok, mon tour, » dit-il, « Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un pathétique petit chiot qui se languit tellement d'amour pour une jolie fille qu'il est devenu le chien de salon des sangsues ? »

J'ai un début de rire, ou au moins une ombre de début de rire. « Voyons voir… Je pense que c'est Nessie qui t'a hypnotisé ces derniers temps, pas Bella. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Bella ne t'a jamais mérité, » dis-je et quand il commence à protester, je le coupe, « Tu as tout fait pour elle, et elle ne peut penser qu'à son vampire. Elle _ne_ te mérite _pas_, Jake, et pour le reste… »

« … Je sais que c'est pathétique. »

« Ce n'est pas _pathétique_. C'est juste… »

« Que je ne suis plus moi-même. »

« Et bien, ton tragique béguin pour Bella était une grande partie de toi, et maintenant que tu es focalisé sur Nessie, ouais, tu es différent, » je lui explique avec un haussement d'épaule. Deux fois dans cette conversation j'ai dit 'Nessie' à la place de 'Virus Diabolique'. Berk.

« J'ai tellement peur, » murmure-t-il et je lève les yeux brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas de l'imprégnation… et maintenant… C'est comme si je n'avais plus le choix. Sam m'a dit une fois que, non, laisse moi finir, » dit-il quand je commence à protester parce qu'il cite Sam. « Il m'a dit que lorsqu'on s'imprègne, tu n'as _plus_ le choix, et c'est ça le truc, et à quel point c'est génial, mais… Mais Sam est faible. Nessie mérite mieux que quelqu'un qui est dans sa vie parce qu'il _n'a pas le choix_. »

Il paraît tellement triste et effrayé. Et vulnérable. Je me rapproche pour le réconforter, je suppose que la gentillesse d'Alice déteint sur moi. Mais il se penche en même temps et on se regarde juste. Il y a tellement dans ses yeux ; peur, et autre chose. Regrets ? Pourquoi, pour les bons vieux jours où il aimait Bella ? Et quelque chose d'autre derrière ça. Quelque chose qui pourrait presque être du désir. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça, parce que Jacob ne me regarderait jamais avec ce regard là.

Je me demande ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux.

« Leah, » souffle-t-il, et ma respiration s'accélère. Je pince les lèvres. « Leah… ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? » dit-il. Bordel, de quoi il parle maintenant ? « Je me suis réveillé l'autre jour et, » il prend une profonde inspiration, « j'ai aimé te tenir dans mes bras. »

Il y a une pause, pendant laquelle nous nous regardons juste. Une très courte pause. Et ensuite, et je ne sais pas qui a commencé, mais nous nous penchons tous les deux et en un instant, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, ou les miennes sont sur les siennes, et nous nous embrassons.

Dieu, sa bouche est si chaude. Sa main remonte et s'installe sur ma nuque, et je sais que la mienne est sur _sa_ nuque, mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux, et nous nous rapprochons, aussi proches que possible, et nous nous embrassons, ses lèvres si fermes contre les miennes, et sa langue bouge contre ma langue, la sienne est dans ma bouche et la mienne dans sa bouche, et, mon Dieu, il a tellement bon goût et je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête, mes yeux sont fermés et je ne peux même pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai embrassé les yeux fermés, ou même la dernière fois où j'ai embrassé, parce que c'était il y a tellement longtemps, avec Sam, et berk je ne veux pas penser à Sam maintenant, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Jacob Black est en train de m'embrasser et c'est comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

Ce n'est pas particulièrement doux, ce n'est pas comme si je l'embrassais pour lui dire qu'il me plaît ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, en dehors du fait que je suis seule, triste, _tellement_ frustrée, _affamée_ et que je _le_ veux, je _veux_ ça, je _veux_ sa bouche sur la mienne et je veux d'autres choses, aussi, je veux sentir son corps contre le mien et je veux ses mains sur moi et bon sang pourquoi ne sont-elles pas déjà sur moi ? Mais là, on s'embrasse et c'est si bon…

Sa main est dans mes cheveux et il m'éloigne, il m'éloigne de sa bouche, et il me regarde dans les yeux et dit, « …Leah ? » je lui lance un regard furieux et dis, ma voix rauque de désir et d'émotions dont je n'ai même pas idée, « Jacob, embrasse moi…. » Et alors il le fait et mon Dieu, il m'embrasse et c'est encore mieux qu'avant.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Waouh, ça c'est un long chapitre ! Et peut-être que maintenant vous voyez pourquoi j'étais aussi enthousiaste pour celui-ci !

J' adore les reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.

Yeah, blackwater…

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Merci pour tout vos commentaires et encouragements. Désolé, pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre...j'espère vraiment être plus rapide pour le chapitre 8.

Merci à AliCerise, ma relectrice, qui, une fois encore, a été très rapide.

Je rapelle que je réponds aussi aux commentaires des personnes non-inscrites sur le site, le lien est sur mon profil.

Bisous à tous.

**Chapitre 8 :** Bientôt...


	8. Chapitre 8

**ooOoo**

Les lèvres de Jacob sont fermes contre les miennes. Il m'embrasse aussi désespérément que je l'embrasse, et je ne veux pas m'écarter, parce que j'ai peur que si nous faisons une pause de quelques secondes, il revienne à lui et s'arrête, mais aussi peu que je le veuille, nous délions nos bouches, pour respirer...

... Cependant au lieu de nous écarter, nous restons front contre front, nos nez se frôlant, haletant durement et respirant l'air de l'autre. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais à Alice et Rosalie qu'il sent bon, je ne pense pas que qui que se soit sente aussi bon pour moi. Quand je respire je peux le sentir dans l'air entre nos lèvres. Je passe rapidement ma langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure pour voir si elle est gonflée ou contusionnée à cause du traitement que nous venons de lui infliger. Je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement quand je lèche ma lèvre, avant que sa bouche ne soit de nouveau sur la mienne et qu'il ne m'embrasse encore plus fort...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, quand il commence à pleuvoir. Il y a de l'eau dans mes cheveux, dans les siens, et sur notre peau... Nous nous regardons et je glousse. Une sorte de gloussement nerveux provoqué par les hormones ou la joie de ne pas être rejetée...

« Leah, » dit-il doucement, un sourire hésitant au coin de sa bouche, « tu glousses. »

« Ouais, idiot, et alors ? » je réponds, mais au lieu d'avoir un ton dur ou sarcastique, ma voix est douce et mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de vagabonder sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que tu gloussais. » Puis il me sourit et secoue sa tête pour enlever ses cheveux de devant son visage. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à quel point il est chaud, et à quel point je désire être proche de son corps, de sa chaleur. Nous nous regardons, essayant de savoir quel nez va aller où, qui doit tourner sa tête, et nous sourions, tous les deux. Finalement il se penche, m'embrasse doucement et je sais que nos lèvres sont gonflées mais je m'en moque.

« Tu ne vas pas me frapper, hein ? » demande-t-il doucement, toujours souriant.

« Fais-moi une faveur et ne fais pas référence à Bella maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. » lui dis-je, avec un rire dans ma voix et sûrement dans mes yeux, parce que je le vois dans _ses_ yeux, dans la façon dont il me regarde en ce moment, sans la peur présente depuis des mois, juste de la joie, joie et questionnement. Il sourit comme un lycéen et nous rions tous les deux désormais, avant de regarder au loin, puis l'un l'autre, et nous nous penchons...

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? » demande-t-il soudainement, s'éloignant de mes lèvres.

« Hum... ? »

Il s'éloigne de moi comme si je l'avais électrocuté et il regarde attentivement la forêt. « Jacob, qui pourrait venir ici ? C'est probablement un cerf. » je dis. Et puis je le vois. Sortant des feuillages, un loup marron chocolat.

« Hey, Quil. » dit Jacob, le ton de sa voix tellement différent d'un instant plus tôt. Il est l'image même de l'ennui le plus total.

Le loup se rapproche et grogne, balançant sa tête et paraissant énervé contre nous. Impatient aussi. Finalement il court derrière un buisson, le même que Jacob a utilisé, et sort sa tête. « C'est quoi ce bordel, les gars ? » demande-t-il.

« Alors, tu vas rester derrière le buisson ou venir nous parler ? » demande Jacob, tellement nonchalant. Mince !

« Ehm, ouais, je pense que je vais juste rester ici, d'accord ? » dit Quil, avec un ton assez alarmé. Jacob hausse les sourcils. « Ok, écoute ! On était vraiment inquiets ! Leah disparaît, ensuite _toi_ tu disparais, et on a pensé que peut-être vous aviez été mangés par les vampires ! »

« Donc tu n'as pris aucun vêtement ? »

Quil lève les yeux au ciel et reste derrière le buisson. « Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais un short pour une mission de secours aussi audacieuse ? Vous devriez être contents tous les deux que je vous ai trouvés et que j'ai dis à Seth et Embry que vous n'étiez pas morts avant qu'ils préviennent l'autre meute. »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que Sam aurait été très content que tu interrompes sa nuit de noces pour venir nous retrouver Leah et moi, » dit Jacob, puis me lance un regard, « Désolé. » ajoute-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh. Tu parles du fait que Sam n'en ait plus rien à faire de moi maintenant. » dis-je en souriant.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Leah ? » demande Quil.

« Je suis de bonne humeur ! » je réponds avant de tenir ma langue.

« Putain ! Donc vous avez simplement décidé d'avoir une petite conversation dans la forêt ? Génial. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rester sous votre forme de loup pour qu'on n'ait pas eu à flipper ? »

« J'ai commencé sous ma forme de loup, mais aucun de vous n'était métamorphosé pour que je puisse vous dire que nous allions bien, » dit Jacob en souriant à Quil. « De toutes façons, je te rappelle que _je_ suis l'Alpha et donc je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux. »

« Très bien ! Est-ce que vous allez rentrer maintenant ? » lance Quil avant de reprendre sa forme de loup.

Jacob dit « Oui, oui, », puis il attire mon attention et murmure « il ne sait pas, » avant de rejoindre le buisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, un loup roux massif se précipite après Quil.

Je tombe en arrière et regarde fixement la cime des arbres. Bordel. Qu'est-ce. Qui. Ne. Va. Pas. Chez. Moi ? Oh mon Dieu. J'ai embrassé Jacob Black. Et j'ai aimé.

Beaucoup.

Et tout ce à quoi je peux penser, là, tout de suite, c'est l'embrasser encore. Son goût est encore meilleur que son odeur. Je pourrais me convaincre que ce n'est rien, juste une séance de bécots irréfléchie ente Jake et moi, que c'est juste parce que je me sens seule et que Sam est marié, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Ou je pourrais dire qu'Alice a raison, et que les louves ne peuvent pas résister aux Alphas, mais je sais que ça n'est pas vrai non plus...

Comme si ma vie avait besoin de plus de complications.

Je me retourne et me relève avec l'aide de mes bras. J'enlève mes vêtements, les attache à mon tibia, me transforme, et cours après les garçons.

Je peux les entendre, bien sûr, Quil est plutôt énervé d'avoir eu à venir nous chercher. _Putain, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne réfléchissez pas tous les deux ? Je n'aurai pas eu à venir vous voir pour vérifier que les suceurs de sang ne vous avaient pas eu._

Et Jacob pense :_ Et bien peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait de rester à La Push, puisque j'avais tout sous contrôle._

_... Berk, Leah, la reine du drame... _Quil est en train de penser. _S'enfuir comme ça... Et être toute contente quand je ramène enfin tes pathétiques petites fesses._

_Oh, non, j'étais juste, hum, je faisais simplement semblant que tout allait bien tout à l'heure, pour que tu ne saches pas à quel point je suis triste... Ouais, oh, mon dieu, malheur, je ne peux pas croire que Sam, l'amour de ma vie, soit marié à Emily, ma cousine, oh, je pourrais juste me tuer mais personne n'y ferait attention. _Je concentre toutes mes pensées sur Sam. Je suis bien trop heureuse en ce moment pour penser à ce stupide Sam, mais si j'arrête de me concentrer pour une seconde, je vais penser à...

_Oh ! Les vampires ! _Hurlent les pensées de Jacob. C'était juste. _Oui ! J'adore trainer avec Edward Cullen, il est vraiment génial, il m'appelle son frère et son fils, ce qui est plutôt étrange... Mais bon, ils me nourrissent, et ils m'ont donné un lit de chien géant et..._

_Un lit de chien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Jacob ? _s'exclame Quil. _Pourquoi tu penses à Edward maintenant ?_

_Sam ! Sam ! Comment a-t-il pu me quitter ? Mon cœur est brisé et ne se réparera jamais, Sam ! Sam ! Oh, je l'aime tellement. Je me souviens quand il m'a donné ce collier au lycée, et cette St Valentin où il m'a apporté des roses parce que j'étais triste qu'il n'ait rien fait de romantique à la dernière St Valentin, et le jour où il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà choisi des prénoms pour nos enfants..._

_Edward ! Edward, mon ami !_

_Quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour vous chercher et avoir à supporter la dépression sans fin de Leah et ton faible pour Edward._

_Je n'ai PAS de faible pour Edward, espèce de nauséabond, petit..._

_Alors _pourquoi _tu penses à lui ? Bordel, pourquoi es-tu en train de penser à Edward Cullen maintenant ? Dieu merci on est presque arrivés !_

Et en un instant, Quil s'est transformé. Je le sais, parce que je ne l'entends plus, je ne peux plus sentir son esprit.

_Hey, Leah ?_

_Oui ?_

_C'était juste_, pense-t-il, et je peux sentir son soulagement que Quil n'ait rien deviné.

_Edward Cullen ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à _Edward Cullen ?

P_arce que j'essayais de ne pas penser à, tu sais, et quand je pense à Edward, c'est impossible de penser au sexe, mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit sexe ?_ Je peux sentir son embarras et c'est plutôt mignon. _Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ pensais à Sam Uley ?_

_Parce que, crétin, tout le monde pense que je suis pleine d'amertume et déprimée en permanence. J'étais sournoise !_

_Non, tu me rendais jaloux._ Puis ses pensées s'effacent et je sais qu'il s'est transformé.

Si les loups pouvaient rougir, j'aurais rougi.

* * *

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Seth, je vais bien, » j'insiste. Mon frère est réellement un gentil garçon, pour un tel idiot. Simplement il admire beaucoup trop Jacob. Oh merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si mon frère apprend que j'ai bécoté son héros ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça le rende très heureux.

« Tu es sûre ? Quil dit que tu étais plutôt énervée quand il t'a trouvée, en fait, il dit que tu gloussais et que tu agissais ridiculement comme pour te protéger mais que dès que vous vous êtes transformés il a pu sentir à quel point tu étais déprimée, et tu as quitté la réception tellement soudainement... »

« Vraiment, je vais bien. Mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps, » je lui fais un petit sourire, en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille. « J'ai juste besoin d'être seule. » Sous la table, Scott commence à grogner. Je lui caresse la tête mais bien sûr l'idiot est en train de le nourrir.

« Tu le gâtes trop, Seth. »

Il quitte la table et tapote mon épaule alors qu'il s'éloigne. « Okay. » Il s'arrête et ajoute, « J'espère que quoi que t'ait dit Jacob ça t'a remise d'attaque. » Ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Je hausse les épaules. « Donc... Maintenant tu vois pourquoi je ne déteste pas les Cullen ? » demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules de nouveau, « Ouais, ils sont bien. »

« Tu as laissé Alice te maquiller et te coiffer. »

« Alice et Rosalie sont moins ennuyeuses que, j'sais pas, Emily. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie Bella. Ou Nessie. »

« Je suis content de ne pas être le seul loup à aimer les Cullen, » dit Seth.

« Jacob aime la famille sangsue. »

« Maintenant si on pouvait juste amener Quil et Embry chez les Cullen... »

« Et alors on pourrait être la meute de chiens de garde des vampires ? »

« Leah, pourquoi es-tu si méchante à ce propos ? »

Je soupire. « Rosalie est mon amie, Seth, Alice aussi. Et Jasper et Emmett ne sont pas si mal non plus. En fait, ils sont plutôt marrants, surtout quand ils taquinent Edward. »

« Alors pourquoi tu continues de les appeler 'sangsues' et d'agir comme si tu les détestais ? Ils vont penser que tu ne les aimes pas. »

Je fixe mes yeux sur lui. « Ils savent ce que je ressens. »

« En parlant d'Edward, est-ce que lui et Jacob se sont disputés ? »

Je sursaute lorsqu'il dit ça. S'ils se sont disputés, je peux imaginer pourquoi. « Pas que je sache... » je réponds doucement et prudemment.

« Edward, Jacob et moi on devait sortir ce soir, mais Jacob m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus y aller désormais, et il a dit, 'Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi de traîner autour d'Edward en ce moment.' Donc soit ils se sont disputés, soit Jacob ne veut pas qu'Edward sache à quoi il pense. Mais Jacob n'a jamais rien à cacher. »

Je feins la décontraction et dis, « Je suis sûre que tout va bien. Ils sont peut-être juste dans une phase 'on se souvient du bon vieux temps.' »

Hum. Donc je suppose que Jacob ne veut pas risquer qu'Edward apprenne qu'on s'est embrassés. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il considère que c'était une erreur et qu'il veut l'oublier ? Ou est-ce que ça veut dire que je lui plais mais qu'il ne veut pas qu'Edward le sache à cause de tous les problèmes avec Nessie ?

Berk. Le problème avec Nessie. Ouais, il faut vraiment que je parle à Jacob.

Seigneur. C'est comme redevenir une adolescente.

« Au mariage, Bella a dit que tu allais faire des courses avec ses sœurs aujourd'hui... et qu'elle irait peut-être avec vous ? » Demande Seth. J'approuve.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, puisque tu ne sors plus avec Edward et Jacob, est-ce que tu peux garder Scott pour moi ? » Sous la table, Scott sautille quand il entend son nom. Il pense probablement qu'il va avoir plus de croquettes spéciales petit-déjeuné.

« Juste parce que Jacob ne vient pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais soudainement arrêter de trainer avec Edward. De toutes façons, qui es-tu pour me dire que j'ai besoin d'amis ? »

« De vrais amis, l'idiot, pas... »

« Edward est un véritable ami. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas réel juste parce qu'il est un vampire ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, Seth, je suis en train de te dire que les vampires ne sont pas réels. Hem, tu es tellement bête. Je te jetterais bien de la nourriture mais Scott la mangerait et il tomberait malade d'avoir manger quelque chose qui a touché ton corps, » je lance. « Et de toutes manières, si Bella l'insignifiante vient avec Rosalie, Alice et moi, Edward devra garder Nessie, donc ce n'est pas comme si Scott allait gâcher votre fête entre gars. »

« Ou Carlisle et Esmée vont s'occuper d'elle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire de si important avec Edward pour que vous ne puissiez amener ni l'enfant ni le chien ? »

« Ok, Leah ! Ok ! Tu es vraiment égoïste. Je vais prendre Scott ! Tu sais, les gens normaux laissent leur chien à la maison quand ils vont quelque part. »

« Ouais, ben, Scott est un chien spécial. Ne laisse pas les sangsues ou la demi-sangsue le manger. »

« Arg ! » Seth lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la pièce. Et bien, au moins ça a attiré mon attention sur autre chose que ce que je ressens ou ne ressens pas après hier, dieu merci.

* * *

Au lieu d'y aller en courant, je ramène la Porsche d'Alice, je ne lui ai pas ramenée hier soir après le mariage. Après l'avoir garée dans le garage, je frappe à la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen et j'entre. Évidement les meubles ont encore été déplacés. Je me demande si c'est ça qu'ils font la nuit, juste bouger les tables et les sofas. Je suis un peu envieuse du temps qu'ils ont pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Personne ne semble être dans la grande pièce en dehors de Jasper, assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin et lisant le _Seattle Times_. Donc je reste là mal-à-l'aise.

Jasper me regarde par dessus son journal et dit « Salut Leah. » Il bouge ses sourcils de manière à m'indiquer que je devrais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Alors c'est ce que je fais. Malgré le fait qu'il soit blond et mignon, le mari d'Alice me fait toujours penser à un mauvais garçon. Ce sont ses cicatrices,le fait que je sache que c'est un sacré combattant et aussi qu'il a du mal avec le régime « végétarien ». S'appeler eux-mêmes « végétariens » est ridicule. Ils ne boivent pas le sang de carottes.

Je glousse malgré moi. Jasper baisse un coin de son journal et dit, « Alice m'a demandé de te dire que c'est toujours d'accord pour votre sortie, mais elles n'étaient pas sûres de l'heure à laquelle tu allais venir et apparemment il y avait quelque chose d'urgent dont il fallait qu'elles s'occupent ce matin. » D'après son ton, je peux dire que quoi que se soit qui était urgent, n'était pas urgent dans l'esprit de Jasper.

Je reprends le fil de mes pensées. Donc si ces vampires sont « végétariens », est-ce que les autres sont « humanariens » ? Je glousse de nouveau.

Jasper me regarde toujours par dessus le coin de son journal. Il hausse un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait glousser ? » demande-t-il. Je lui explique et un sourire tord le coin de sa bouche. « Tu sais, tu es plutôt drôle, pour un cabot. »

« Merci, parasite. »

« Je pensais à toi, après que tu sois partie pour le mariage, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, son accent à peine discernable.

Je hausse mes sourcils. « Oh ? Tu as réalisé que tous les loups n'étaient pas boiteux comme Jacob et Seth et maintenant sachant à quel point je suis extraordinaire, tu souhaites être un loup plutôt qu'un vampire ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et demande, « Est-ce que tu es de la famille d'Isadora Duncan ? Elle est née alors que j'étais un vampire de 14 ans. »

« Elle en était un aussi ? »

« Non. » Jasper plit son journal et le pose sur ses genoux. Il semble sérieux. « Elle est considérée par beaucoup comme la mère de la danse moderne. »

J'acquiesce et continue de le regarder. « O...kay, » je dis. Danse moderne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« Elle a été tragiquement tuée en France quand, sur la route d'un rendez-vous avec son jeune amant italien, son écharpe s'est coincée dans les roues de la voiture et l'a étranglée. »

Okay, putain pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? « Et bien... merci pour l'avertissement. J'éviterais les écharpes près des voitures. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle a dit une fois quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi. » Je continue de le regarder en me demandant ce qu'il va me dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment là où je pensais que notre conversation irait. « Elle a dit 'tu es née sauvage, ne les laisse pas te dompter'. »

« Hum... » Et il y a un tas de commentaires idiots que j'ai envie de faire sur le fait d'être étranglée par une écharpe éternellement, mais... c'est en réalité une chose vraiment gentille qu'il m'a dite. Tellement gentille que ça me prend par surprise. Il faut que je m'assoie et que j'y pense. _Tu es née sauvage, ne les laisse pas te dompter. _Qui est le 'les' ? Je me demande.

Alors je lui pose la question. Il avait déjà recommencé à lire son journal, mais quand je parle, il le pose et me regarde juste. « Qui penses-tu que cela puisse être ? »

« Est-ce c'est parce que j'ai laissé Alice faire mon maquillage ? » je lui demande et il répond par un sourire en coin.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? »

Okay, mon pote, c'est quoi cette méthode Socratique ? « Non. » Je réponds finalement.

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Peut-être à une époque. J'ai dit à Alice de te laisser respirer, tu n'es pas Bella qui a besoin d'attention. » dit-il puis s'arrête. « Tu comprends que je dis ça avec beaucoup de respect, pour toi comme pour Bella. C'est une fille vraiment gentille et l'avoir dans la famille a rendu ma femme très heureuse. Et Edward, bien sûr. » Il prend une courte inspiration, et je comprends que nous allons revenir au sujet d'origine, « Non, je pense que les filles essayent de... apprivoiser n'est pas le bon terme. Bref, j'y ai juste pensé, à cette citation d'Isadora Duncan. Quand tu es partie de cet horrible mariage... »

« Horrible ? »

« Leah, c'est de la vanité pure d'attendre de la femme dont tu as volé le petit ami de défiler autour de toi dans une robe peu flatteuse, c'est vraiment être une vraie salope, » dit Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas une vraie salope, »je lui dis, fatiguée.

« Et la robe n'était pas moche sur toi, je veux juste dire, en général, les robe des demoiselles d'honneur sont connues pour être peu flatteuses. » Dit-il en souriant de son sourire un peu étrange.

Étrange parce que je ne peux pas dire s'il est ironique, ou bien s'il sourit comme ça parce que les humains le font et qu'il prétend consciencieusement en être un. Quand Jasper sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait des choses que je ne sais pas.

« De toutes façons, tu n'as pas à défendre ta cousine devant moi, je sens les émotions, tu te souviens ? » continue-t-il et j'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Bien sûr que je me souviens de ça, une nouvelle fois il doit être ironique. « Tu n'étais pas exactement Mademoiselle Heureuse quand tu es partie d'ici, hier. Et honnêtement pourquoi défendre Emily ? Tu ne la blâmes vraiment pas ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, tout de suite, de Sam et d'Emily. Je veux dire, si je m'en soucie. Mais si je commence à penser à eux, je vais perdre ma bonne humeur Jacobienne.

« Donc tu penses que rien de tout cela n'est la faute d'Emily ? » demande-t-il.

Je hausse encore les épaules. Cela ne l'est pas réellement. « Ce n'est pas sa faute si mon copain s'est imprégné d'elle. »

Il hausse un sourcil et m'adresse un sourire en coin. « Non, mais elle avait le choix de poursuivre ou non cette relation. Ou alors penses-tu qu'une fois que l'imprégnation est faite, il n'y a plus de 'choix' possible ? » Et maintenant il me sourit ouvertement, comme un chat jouant avec une souris. Il ne mange pas la souris. Il la torture juste. Le bâtard.

« Je... »

« Leah, » il soupire. « Leah, Leah, Leah, » Oh, il gagne des points avec le hochement de tête. « Je sais. Je veux dire, je _sais. _Tu t'éclaires comme un arbre de Noël trempé dans de l'essence à chaque fois que je vous ai vus Jacob et toi dans la même pièce. »

« Okay, toi et ton frère avec vos pouvoirs flippants, c'est complètement perturbant... »

« Non. Ce qui est perturbant c'est quand tu as mon habilité et que tu doives passer un demi siècle avec Edward dépressif la moitié du temps. Comme je l'ai dit, l'arrivée de Bella dans cette famille est une très très bonne chose. » Il ré-ouvre son journal, et je comprends qu'il a fini de parler avec moi. Je commence vraiment à me demander où sont Alice et Rosalie, quand Jasper dit, au dessus du _Times, _« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Alice. Tu mérites ça. »

Et puis, il y a du bruit comme du tonnerre, mais non, c'est juste Emmett qui court pour descendre les escaliers aussi bruyamment que possible. Il court vers la porte, puis s'arrête, me regarde, et se laisse tomber sur un des sofas à côté de Jasper et moi.

« Hey, quoi de neuf, Lady Loup ? »

« Emmett, est-ce que Rosalie sera bientôt là ? »

« Hum, ouais, elle et Alice doivent juste régler quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, est-ce que mon frère t'embête ? »

Jasper lui adresse une grimace par dessus son journal. « Je lui parlais d'Isadora Duncan. » Et il retourne à sa lecture.

Emmett se penche et chuchote très très fort, « Jasper est un peu un intello. » J'étouffe un rire. « Tu es de bonne humeur, » dit-il.

« Hum, ouais, je suppose. »

« Tu t'es faite baiser ? »

« C'est quoi cette putain de question ? » je dis, au même moment où Jasper dit, de derrière son journal, « Tu ne devrais pas parler de cette façon à une demoiselle. »

Emmett hausse simplement les épaules et rit. « Je sais pour toi et Jacob, » dit-il.

Okay, putain, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'était juste un baiser ! Un putain de baiser ! Enfin, plusieurs baisers. Mais une fois ! Et maintenant tout le monde est au courant ?

« Leah, je sais qu'il te plaît, » continue Emmett. Oh, mon dieu. Donc, en fait, il ne _sait_ pas. « Je ne suis pas un complet idiot, tu sais. » A ça, Jasper fait un espèce de bruit sceptique derrière le _Times_, mais ne dit rien. « J'ai deviné, » et il pointe son doigt vers moi, ponctuant chacun de ses mots, « J'ai deviné parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit 'Jacob' Alice et Rosalie commence à glousser de manière incontrôlable. Et tu es la seule nana non-mariée que nous connaissons... Enfin, si on excepte Nessie, mais si Nessie était impliquée, il n'y aurait pas de gloussement, elles aiguiseraient des couteaux de cuisine. »

« Nos femmes n'ont pas réellement besoin de couteaux pour éviscérer quelqu'un, » dit Le Journal devant le visage de Jasper.

« Donc de toute façons, je sais que tu craques pour Jacob, mais je veux avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. »

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas avoir le discours 'tu es une démoniaque briseuse de ménage', je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que je fais quelque chose de mal, que je blesse Nessie. C'est juste une enfant ! Elle n'aime pas Jacob comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si, quand je le regarde, je vois son torse et ses abdos et la définition de ses muscles pelviens, juste visibles au dessus de son short...

… merde.

Mais Emmett dit, « Leah, c'est important. Quand tu feras l'amour avec Jacob, _utilise un préservatif_. »

Okay. Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'attendais. Ma bouche s'ouvre littéralement. « Heu... »

« Non, non, laisse-moi finir, » dit-il en levant les mains. « Nous n'avons pas de préservatif dans la maison des Cullen, vraisemblablement, ou Nessie ne serait pas là, mais si tu veux emprunter ma Jeep pour aller à la pharmacie et en acheter, tu peux. »

« Hum... Emmett... » Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire. Aussi étrange que cela fut de parler avec Jasper, ma journée est devenue encore _plus_ bizarre. « C'est une offre gentille... Mais... nous ne sommes pas vraiment à cette étape. Et de toute façon je suis stérile. »

« On pensait que Edward était stérile aussi. Surprise ! » Dit Emmett.

« Hum, okay, mais je n'ovule pas. »

« Edward non plus, » dit Le Journal. Je ris.

Emmett prend une inspiration et hausse les épaules comme s'il allait expliquer un concept très compliqué à un petit enfant. « Leah, les préservatifs ne protègent pas seulement contre la grossesse, » dit-il. « Ils protègent contre les maladies vénériennes. »

« Hum, pardon ? » Je hurle. Qu'imagine-t-il, putain, que je suis comme genre de fille ?

« Non, pas toi, bien sûr, mais Jacob, » Emmett hausse les épaules. « Jacob semble être le genre de gars qui pourrait avoir des MV et je veux que tu sois en bonne santé. »

Je fixe mes yeux sur lui. « Jacob n'a pas de maladies. »

Le Journal dit, « Autre que la gale. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » demande Emmett.

« Hum... parce qu'il est vierge, » lui dis-je ennuyée. Pourquoi je suis aussi bavarde avec les vampires ?

« Attends, quoi ? » demande Emmet. « Vraiment ? » Il semble sincèrement surpris. Je pense qu'il a oublié à quel point Jacob est jeune (oh mon dieu !) Okay, pas si jeune, mais aussi et surtout pendant combien d'années il a été amoureux de Bella.

« Il a été amoureux de Bella depuis ses quinze ans, Emmett, » je lui dis. « Et puis il y a eu Nessie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Bella qui attire ses types ? » il semble demander ironiquement. Il retourne son attention sur moi, « De toutes façons, Leah, les maladies vénériennes sont un sérieux problème. »

Et c'est juste à ce moment là que le Dr. Cullen entre dans la pièce. « Salut, les enfants. »

« Salut, Carlisle, » nous disons tous.

« Mademoiselle Clearwater, » il me fait un signe de tête. Et puis il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, ou sur la conversation d'aujourd'hui ou sur les strip-stripteaseuses mortes d'hier. Mais il monte juste à l'étage.

Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il attend juste derrière les portes que quelqu'un dise quelque chose de bizarre et entre dans la pièce juste à ce mauvais moment ? Non, je réalise que ses fils ont probablement _toujours_ des conversations bizarre. Sauf Edward. Ha.

Et Jasper baisse le coin de son journal et regarde Emmett par dessus. « Et en plus qui dit encore 'maladies vénériennes' de nos jours? »

« Ouais, je me demandais aussi, » j'ajoute. Ils m'ignorent.

« Quoi? 'Maladies vénériennes' c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ! »

« Hum, peut-être dans les années 50, » dit Jasper.

« Aujourd'hui on dit 'maladies sexuellement transmissibles', » dis-je, toujours ignorée par les sangsues.

« Et bien, je suis des années 50 ! Au moins je ne suis pas aussi vieux que toi, toi le Sudiste... »

Jasper pose le Seattle Times et le plit soigneusement, agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable corvée de se préparer à se chamailler avec Emmett. « Oh, oui, moques-toi de moi pour être un Sudiste. Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais au moins je vis avec mon temps. »

« Bien... bien... tu es un bon petit garçon blond, » dit Emmett, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui pense clairement qu'il vient de remporter l'affrontement avec la plus dévastatrice des insultes.

Jasper soupire juste. « Dis-moi encore, Emmett, comment as-tu réussi à te faire attaquer par un ours ? »

Emmett pose ses mains sur ses genoux. « Okay, je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, mais les ours sont vraiment dangereux ! »

« Hum huh. »

« Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! »

« Quelqu'un avec très peu de neurones. Portais-tu l'après-rasage parfumé au foie dans le temps ? C'est pour ça que l'ours t'a attaqué ? » demande Jasper.

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas d'ours dans _le Sud_, » dit Emmett. Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et agit ensuite comme s'il est plus intéressé par le _Times_ que par Emmett. « Mais ils peuvent être de vrais durs à cuire. »

« Je veux bien, si tu as réellement été attaqué par un ours. » dit Jasper, regardant toujours le journal. Je me demande si c'est juste un accessoire dont il se sert pour agir comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par les autres. Enfin, peut-être qu'il le lit vraiment.

« Non, espèce d'idiot, je _prétendais_ avoir été attaqué par un ours. »

Jasper le regarde finalement. « Si tu avais vraiment été attaqué par un ours, pourquoi tu n'as pas de cicatrices ? » dit-il, en rétrécissant ses yeux de manière soupçonneuse.

« …. » La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvre, mais aucun son n'en sort. « … J'ai _été_ attaqué par un ours. »

« Hum huh, » Jasper regarde de nouveau le journal, « Un ours magique avec des dents invisibles qui ne laissent pas de cicatrices. »

« Je suis presque mort ! »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Jasper ! Peut-être que je n'ai pas de cicatrices parce qu'elles ont guéri quand je me suis transformé ! »

« Ou peut-être que tu étais saoûl et que tu es tombé dans un fossé et que tu ne voulais pas que les gens le sachent alors tu as inventé cette 'histoire d'ours' pour que tout le monde pense que tu es un dur à cuir. Et que Rosalie est dans l'entente avec toi. »

C'est à Emmett de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je n'étais pas saoûl et je ne suis pas tombé dans un fossé. Et plus personne ne dit une 'entente' aujourd'hui, sauf les vieilles femmes. »

« Hum huh. Sauf que tu l'as manifestement fait. Tomber dans le fossé, je veux dire. »

« Comme tu veux, vieille femme. »

« J'ai une question, » je dis et ils me regardent tous les deux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si vous les gars buvez le sang de quelqu'un qui est saoûl ? Est-ce que vous êtes saoûls ? »

Au même moment où Emmett dit, « On ne se nourrit pas d'humain, » Jasper dit « Oui. »

Je tente encore de dissimuler mes gloussements (c'est mal de rire à propos des vampires), quand la porte s'ouvre et _enfin_, Rosalie et Alice entrent.

« Oh, salut, Leah, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, » dit Alice, en trainant un large fauteuil entre Jasper et moi. C'est marrant de voir une si petite personne bouger un si large fauteuil. Rosalie, pendant ce temps, s'assoit à côté d'Emmett, et pose ses pieds sur ses cuisses.

Jasper et Emmett les regardent avec la même curiosité que moi, alors finalement Rosalie dit, « Alice a vu quelque chose, mais nous pensons que ce n'est rien d'important. »

« C'était quoi ? » demande Jasper, le journal tombant par terre alors qu'il regarde devant lui. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Jazz, c'est rien. C'est juste un flash. Pas de danger, » dit-elle, et il se relaxe immédiatement.

« Alice a vu des arbres, » ajoute Rosalie.

Emmett rit et demande, « Attendez, des arbres ? » Il s'arrête de rire quand il voit que personne n'en fait autant. « Des arbres effrayants ? »

Alice soupire et hoche la tête, comme si elle essayait d'y voir plus clair, « Non, juste... des arbres. Dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien voir d'autre, avec les loups, » elle incline la tête dans ma direction, « et Nessie. Mais c'était comme... dans le coin de ce que j'ai vu, il y avait quelque chose qui aurait pu être Nessie. Je ne sais pas... »

« Tu penses que tu as vu quelque chose avec Nessie ? » Demande son mari.

« Oui... De toute manière c'est pour ça que Rosalie et moi sommes allées au cottage d'Edward ce matin, pour essayer de trouver ce que ça voulais dire. Edward a parlé à Nessie, mais il ne peut pas y donner un sens, aucun de nous ne le peut. De toute manière ça peut être un hasard. »

« Je pensais que tout ce que tu vois...? » Je demande avec hésitation. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à propos du « don » d'Alice.

« Non, non. Avant, j'avais l'habitude de voir toutes sortes de choses, toutes les différentes possibilités, et la plupart d'entre elles n'arrivaient pas. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose avec Nessie. »

« Donc tu es sûre que c'est Nessie ? » Demande Jasper.

Alice hoche la tête. « Non... c'était juste cette petite lumière dans le coin. Avec un bras. Je ne sais vraiment pas, Jazz, et on ne peut pas savoir... mais on n'aurait pas dit que Nessie était en danger ou quoi que se soit. »

« Un bras ? » dit Emmett, mais tout le monde l'ignore.

« Alice, Bella, Edward et moi pensons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'inquiéter de ça, » dit Rosalie en pinçant ses lèvres. « Il faut que l'on distrait Alice, pour que ça ne devienne pas une obsession... Bref, » elle se tourne vers moi, « c'est pour ça que l'on t'a laissée avec les garçons aussi longtemps. J'espère qu'il ne t'ont pas embêtée. »

« Non, » je dis, mais mon esprit est toujours concentré sur Alice, « Non, ils ne m'ont pas embêtée. Enfin, Jasper ne m'a pas embêtée. »

« Je te donnais des conseils valables ! » dit Emmett, semblant content. Je réalise que je me sens beaucoup plus calme et même Alice est moins pâle (Okay pas vraiment. Les vampires sont toujours pâles. Mais elle semble moins inquiète.) Elle tient la main de son mari, et il doit être en train de nous calmer tous.

« Quels conseils ? » demande Rosalie.

« Sur les maladies vénériennes, » je réponds.

Elle se tourne et lui embrasse le bras. « Emmett! Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais en plus ? »

Il hausse les épaule. « Carlisle a des livres de médecine... » il s'arrête de parler quand on entend un bruit sur le porche. On se tourne tous et on voit Bella, Edward, et Nessie qui entrent. Je lance à Emmett un regard paniqué, en espérant qu'il le voit. Edward ne doit pas lire dans mon esprit, il ne doit pas savoir pour Jacob.

« Salut, Leah, » dit Bella, en me souriant. _Pense à Sam, pense à Sam, pense à Sam_. Je capte par inadvertance les yeux de Nessie. (Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de l'appeler le Microbe ? Bien, je capte le regard du _Microbe_.) Elle me sourit, ce sourire flippant qu'elle garde malgré les années, biologique ou physique. C'est un sourire qui signifie « je sais ». Mais elle ne peut pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Savoir quoi ? » Demande Edward. Berk, ce n'était pas de ce gars que tout le monde disait qu'il est très respectueux de l'intimité ? « Emmett, arrête ça ! »

Merci, Emmett a cette expression sur son visage comme s'il se concentrait vraiment, vraiment fort. Edward, pendant ce temps, paraît écœuré. « Peu importe Emmett, » dit Edward, « Il faut que je parle à Carlisle. Nessie, tu viens avec moi d'accord ? » et le père et la fille montent à l'étage. Je me demande si c'est à propos de la vision d'Alice.

« Oh, et, Edward, » je l'appelle. « Quand tu seras avec Seth ce soir, ne mange pas mon chien. »

« ….Jacob ? » Demande Emmett dès que Nessie et Edward sont à l'étage. Rosalie et Alice gloussent.

« Quoi? » demande Bella. « Où est Jacob? »

« Oublie Bella, » dit Jasper et après ajoute, « Amusez-vous à faire les boutiques les filles. Alice, essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. » Et ils se sourient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis installée à l'avant de la BMW, avec Alice et Bella qui gloussent joyeusement à l'arrière. « Direction Seattle ? » demande Rosalie, et nous approuvons toute rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? » Demande Bella.

« Des sous-vêtements pour Leah, » dit Rosalie, et je lui mord le bras avant de lui lancer Le regard.

« Oh, non, » je dis fermement.

Alors que nous avançons, je réalise qu'il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de dire à Rosalie et peut être Alice ce qu'il se passe, sans le dire à Bella. Je ne pense pas que ce nouveau développement la rende très heureuse.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire. Je ne peux pas faire sortir cette histoire de ma tête, j'en rêve même. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, et merci à tous pour les gentils commentaires sur le chapitre 7 ! Vous êtes géniaux.

* * *

**Note de la relectrice [AliCerise] : **Je tiens juste à m'excuser sincèrement pour le retard occasionné, le chapitre aurait pu être corrigé depuis quinze jours au moins si je n'avais pas eu quelques petits problèmes... En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Hum, deux semaines face à neuf mois dans la balance... Désolée Al', mais je crois qu'au niveau retard inexcusable, c'est moi qui gagne ! Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard... Je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables; trop de boulot, trop de cours, trop de bus... surtout de bus en fait. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 9 !

Merci à AliCerise pour sa correction et merci à vous lecteurs pour vos encouragements toujours très appréciés. Je réponds toujours aux commentaires des personnes non-inscrites sur ; lien sur mon profil.__

_**Bonne chance à AliCerise et à Frozen Cherry pour leurs examens et à tout les autres lecteurs qui passent aussi des épreuves prochainement !**_

**Chapitre 9 :** En __cours de traduction...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est à propos du rating de cette fic...

(((ALERTE AUX SPOILERS POUR LE RESTE DU CHAPITRE)))

J'ai laissé T, parce qu'il n'y a pas de sexe. Mais il a beaucoup _plus_ de baisers que dans les livres...(enfin, sauf pour _Révélation_, où il y a toute une page de sexe qui aboutit à Nessie, la petite demoiselle sangsue.) Bref, ce n'est pas encore M mais ça l'est déjà plus que les livres. C'est un peu plus explicite que le chapitre 7, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire ce qui parle des sentiments passionnés de Leah pour Jacob, alors sautez juste les passages entre eux de ce chapitre. Mais si vous avez survécut à la conversation d'Emmet du chapitre précédant, je pense que vous pouvez gérer ça !

* * *

**ooOoo**

« Donc, il te plaît ? » Chuchote Rosalie, alors que nous longeons une rangée infinies de se que de nos jours nous appelons sous-vêtement. Alice avait du sentir que j'avais quelque choses sur le cœur et que je n'étais pas prête à en parler devant Bella, alors elle l'a menacée de lui acheter de la lingerie fine. Celle-ci s'est enfuie de bon cœur. Maintenant Alice et Bella sont je ne-sais-où cherchant je ne-sais-quoi; je me demande vraiment quoi étant donné que Alice lui a déjà refait une complète garde robe.

La peur irrationnelle de Bella pour les dessous sexy, la rend étrangement plus respectable à mes yeux.

« Et ceux là ? » demande Rosalie, en me montrant un truc plein de strass. Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi des strass apparaissent soudainement sur des culottes. Si quelque chose doit briller, ça devrait être quelque chose que les gens vont voir. Et si je devais le faire avec un gars et qu'il voit mes dessous avec des strass, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très impressionné. Mais là encore, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que les garçons aiment secrètement les strass. Peut-être que c'est leur secret numéro un de ce qui les excite. Peut-être que c'est _ça_ qui manquait avec Sam, des culottes à strass.

Je secoue la tête, « Je ne suis pas encore au stade des dessous sexy. »

Mais tu l'aime bien, ça se voit, » dit-elle et regarde autour pour vérifier qu'Alice et Bella ne sont pas revenues.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est le problème. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu aimais l'embrasser ? »

Embrasser un garçon et bien l'aimer sont deux choses différentes. J'ai embrassé _Jared_ une fois, et ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. »

« Attends, qui est Jared ? » demande-t-elle, paraissant vraiment intéressée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, « c'est le deuxième gars a s'être transformé. De toute manière, je l'ai embrassé au collège; on jouait à la bouteille, » je hausse les épaule. « Je mets juste en évidence le fait que ce n'est pas parce que tu embrasses un garçon que tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Elle me regarde de travers. « D'abord, le jeu de la bouteille au collège ne compte pas. Est-ce que tu dis que c'était comme ça pour Jacob et toi ? »

« Non. C'est bon. Je ne sais pas. C'est juste.. »

« Tu as aimé l'embrasser ? » Demande-t-elle doucement, et je hoche la tête. « Tu l'embrasserais de nouveau ? » Là encore, je hoche la tête, parce que je le ferai. Embrasser Jacob de nouveau est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, et c'est problématique.

« Tu irais à un rendez-vous avec lui ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? »

« Tu sais, un dîner ou autre. Je te demande si tu serais embarrassé d'être vu avec lui en public. Moi, je le serai. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un rendez-vous. Et non, je ne serai pas embarrassée d'être vue avec lui.

« Alors tu... » Commence-t-elle à dire, mais je l'interromps.

« Oui ! Okay, oui ! Il me plaît ! Il me plaît même beaucoup ! Mais ça n'est pas aussi simple ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'est pas simple ? Tout n'a pas à être compliqué Leah. »

Je me tourne vers elle pour lui envoyer un regard noir. « D'abord, pourquoi es-tu de mon côté ? Nessie est ta nièce. »

Elle prend une expression tragique et se tourne vers moi. « Oui, elle l'est. Et j'aime Nessie, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Elle est la fille que je n'aurais jamais. Mais si c'est toi qui plaît à Jacob, je préfère qu'il soit avec toi plutôt qu'elle. Et en plus, Jacob m'énerve, je ne veux vraiment pas de lui comme neveu. Et sinon, pourquoi pas ceux-là ? » Elle tiens des dessous qui paraissent tout droit sorti du Moulin Rouge. « Il y en a pour tout les signes du Zodiaque. Quel est le tiens ? »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi voudrais-je mon signe astrologique sur mes culottes ? C'est pire que les faux diamants. Et de toute façon, tu ne comprend pas comment fonctionne l'imprégnation. Jacob et Nessie sont des âmes sœurs. »

« Tu m'as dit une fois que même toi, même les Anciens de ta meute, pour ce que ça compte, ne comprenaient pas l'imprégnation. Et ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'âme sœur tant que tu ne sais pas qui tu es, et Jacob et Nessie sont les personnes les plus perturbées que je connaissent. »

« Nessie est perturbée ? » Je demande, surprise.

Rosalie approuve, « Elle l'est presque autant que toi, Miss Wolf. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que Sam a rompu avec moi parce que je n'ai pas de faux diamants sur mes dessous ? « Je demande juste pour changer de sujet. Elle pouffe de rire. « Ouais, assure toi de porter des dessous brillants quand tu déflorera Jacob. Il sera à toi pour la vie. »

Je ris à ça aussi, même si j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de faire comme si tout est si certain. Mon esprit repars vers la forêt; quand Jacob et moi nous sommes embrassés. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis que j'ai perdu mon père, que je me suis transformée et que Sam m'a quittée. Embrasser Jacob, m'a fait me sentir comme si tout dans le monde était à sa place, mais bien sur c'est le contraire qui est vrai. Non ?

« Vous trouvez quelque chose? » Demande Alice, qui s'est soudain matérialisé à nos côtés. Bella est juste derrière elle, elle semble détester cette séance shopping. Je me demande brièvement pourquoi elle est là, mais ensuite, je suppose que même les jeunes mères vampires ont parfois besoin de s'éloigner de leur enfant et mari pour s'amuser entre filles.

Rosalie réponds à Alice que non et essaye de lui faire lire sur ses lèvres « Il se sont embrassés. » Sans que Bella ne s'en rende compte.

Je regarde Bella et je réalise que je devrai faire ça maintenant, parce qu'il faudra que je le fasse tôt ou tard. Et Rosalie m'a emplie de courage. Bon, pas exactement de courage mais de détermination (Sam a toujours dit que j'étais têtu)...

« Bella » dis-je, modulant ma voix pour paraître sûre de moi, pas apeurée de dire à la fille que Jacob a aimé pendant des années que en quelque sorte, peut-être j'ai un béguin pour lui. « J'apprécie Jacob. » C'est bon. Je l'ai dit.

Sauf que non. J'ai juste ouvert ma bouche et les mots ne sont pas sorti. Parce que je peux imaginer ce qu'il va se passer si je le fais. Elle va clignée quelques fois des yeux comme une idiote et dire, 'vous êtes amis', comme si quand quelqu'un viens vous voir et vous dit qu'il apprécie quelqu'un, ça veut forcement dire comme un _ami_.

Alors là, je le redirais, emphasant le mot ' apprécie ', pour qu'elle comprenne que je veux dire que quand je le regarde, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est enrouler mes jambe autour de sa taille et lui faire gémir mon nom, mais je vais le dire de manière à ce qu'elle sache que c'était plus que ça et que, peut-être, presque, je le respecte comme une personne. Ou un truc du genre. Peut-être.

Et là, elle dira «mais tu ne peux pas, il s'est imprégné de Renesmée". Et après elle va me faire la morale comme quoi ce que je fais est mal, que c'était terrible de l'embrasser et que je vais ruiner la vie de sa fille... et mon dieu, je sais qu'elle a raison. _Je le sais_. Qu'est qui ne va pas chez-moi mince que je m'intéresse qu'aux gars qui s'imprègnent ?

Alors je ne dis rien.

« Leah? » demande Bella. Je sors brusquement de mes songes et la regarde. « Hum, tu as dit mon nom ? » dit-elle.

« Heu.. Bella, tu es Balance, n'est pas ? » Dis-je en lui tendant une culotte imprimée Balance. Super Leah, vraiment bravo.

* * *

Combien de petites boutiques pouvons-nous encore visiter ? Après l'aventure de la section lingerie de Nordstrom (apparemment les demoiselles Cullen n'ont jamais assez de Nordstrom) j'ai l'impression que nous visitons tour à tour toute les boutiques de Seattle. Et ça en fait beaucoup. Alice et Rosalie sont inarrétables. Je pense que Bella s'ennuie depuis le début mais qu'elle aime la compagnie. Quant à moi , je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens.

Passer du temps avec Rosalie est plutôt génial, parce qu'à chaque fois que je parais triste elle met un point d'honneur à me distraire et à dire des trucs horribles sur Sam et Emily. Ce qui arrive à peu près toutes les dix minutes. Par exemple : Je suis en train de regarder des bijoux, et elle déclare, « Je parie qu'il ne l'on fait qu'une fois et qu'ensuite ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre comme de pathétiques zombies amoureux. »

Et là, Bella ou Alice répondront, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

Et Rosalie rétorquera, « Pas le blottis l'un contre l'autre; le une seule fois. »

Ou bien je suis en train de regarder des hauts - dans une jolie boutique où ils coûtent 180$ et sont clairement juste des vieux t-shirt de rock de 1973 avec de la peinture pailletée ajoutée par un « artiste local » - et elle dit, « Sam était probablement intimidé par tes talents au lit, »

Et à ce moment, Bella ou Alice diront, « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Et Rosalie répondra, « Parce que je le sais. C'est mon don. Mon don spécial est de savoir si les gens sont bons au lit ou pas. »

Et enfin une vendeuse nous regardera de travers.

Donc c'est une bonne journée grâce à ça. Et c'est aussi une bonne journée car je me remémore comment c'est d'embrasser Jacob. Cependant, au moment où je commence à y penser, je me rappelle à quel point c'est sans espoir. Et à quel point je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui puisqu'il s'est imprégné de _Nessie_, de la _fille de Bella_, et ensuite je pense à quel point je suis un monstre, que je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser hier, et qu'il doit probablement me haïr pour m'être jetée sur lui comme çà... mon dieu, je suis juste une idiote.

A chaque fois que j'y pense je grimace, Rosalie le voit et dit « Je parie qu'il est en train de penser à quel point il préfère ton corps au sien. Emily est probablement très plate. Enfin, je suppose, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »

Aux environs de la dix-septième boutique de la journée, je déclare, « Rosalie, ce n'est pas à propos de Sam. Je veux dire ce n'est pas juste à propos de Sam. Il faut que j'arrête d'être stupide. »

Et là elle grogne après moi et chuchote, enfin, ça sort plus comme un sifflement, « N'as-tu rien entendus de ce que je t'ai dit! S'il te plaît, sort avec lui! »

Mais c'est impossible, vraiment, parce que je sais ce que Bella dirait. Ou Edward. Ou même Seth. Ou encore ma mère.

Par ailleurs nous sommes ici pour le shopping. Donc nous achetons aussi des choses. En fait, c'est vrai, je laisse les vampires m'acheter des choses. Je proteste mais Rosalie et Alice, et même Bella, insistent. Bella dit, « C'est tellement agréable qu'elles fassent ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Est-ce qu'on te dépose chez toi ? » demande Rosalie, « Où ailleurs ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la déposerait ailleurs ? » Demande Bella.

Rosalie hausse les épaules et dit, « Je ne sais pas, » se tourne vers moi et je lis sur ses lèvres « la chambre de Jacob ». Je grimace. Elle refuse de comprendre pourquoi je dois faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Elle agit comme si j'avais le choix.

Alice n'a pas dit grand chose sur le sujet, puisqu'elle a été avec Bella une bonne partie de la journée, et que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Bella. De toute manière, pourquoi devrai-je le lui dire ? Personne d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir puisque rien de plus ne va se passer. Quand bien même, je me demande ce qu'Alice en pense...

Elles me déposent à la maison et je porte mes petits sacs à l'intérieur. C'est inquiétant de penser que désormais deux de mes sorties shopping ont été financées par les suceurs de sang. Une avec la carte cadeau, l'autre aujourd'hui. De plus n'oublions pas tout l'attirail de Scott. Mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant c'est que je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça.

Où est passée la fille qui hait les suceurs de sang ? C'est certain qu'ils sentent vraiment mauvais, mais sur un plan personnel ... Quatre de ceux que je connais sont plutôt cool, seulement deux me sont indifférents (Docteur Dracula et sa femme) et deux m'ennuient, essentiellement par principe (M. et Mme Sangsue).

Maman et Charlie sont dans le salon. Je pense qu'ils étaient bizarrement en train de se tenir là main ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que quand j'ai passé la porte, ils se sont éloignés un peu l'un de l'autre, chacun regardant dans un coin différent de la pièce. « Salut Maman, salut Charlie, leur dis-je en faisant un petit signe de main et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

« Oh, ma chérie, tu t'es amusée à faire les boutiques ? » demande maman alors que je quitte la pièce. Je me sens obligé de m'arrêter et de leur parler maintenant.

« Ouais, c'était sympa. Charlie, Bella était là. Rosalie et Alice n'arrête pas d'essayer de lui acheter des choses qu'elle continue de refuser. »

Charlie paraît soudain mal-à-l'aise, soit par ce que je l'ai interrompu, soit à cause de l'état de vie/existence de Bella. « C'est bien, » dit-il faiblement. Je me sens désolée pour lui ; avoir un vampire pour fille. Je me demande encore s'il sait exactement ce qu'elle est, ou s'il réalise juste que c'est pire que d'être un loup, et c'est plutôt mauvais.

« Chérie, où est Scott ? » Demande maman. « Il n'était pas là quand je suis revenue de ma promenade. »

« Oh, oui, le Virus la emmené pour son rendez-vous jeu avec Edward et Nessie aujourd'hui. »

Maman soupir quand je dis « Virus » et Charlie pâlit un peu plus à la mention d'Edward. Mais je me demande ce que ça leur fait à tous les deux d'avoir leur famille aussi proche. Les Clearwater sont définitivement plus proche des Cullen que la meute de Sam.

« Ouais, okay, je vais mettre ça dans ma chambre et ensuite je m'en vais, » je leur dis, espérant qu'ils comprennent le sous-entendu : que s'ils ont besoin d'intimité, ils peuvent l'avoir. J'irai dans la forêt, lire, ou autre. Je ne peux juste pas rester dans la maison avec maman et Charlie et être témoin de leurs amourettes.

* * *

Il faut que je parle à Jacob. Je dois lui dire que ça ne peut pas marcher. Mais je sais qu'il le sait déjà. Il me déteste probablement pour le baiser. Nessie est son monde. Le baiser était une erreur, un accident. Ma dépression après le mariage et ma montée hormonale due à mon abstinence depuis Sam est en train de transformer une parfaite relation Alpha/Beta en catastrophe. Je me demande s'il m'évite. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque une semaine. Bien sur, ça aide que moi aussi je l'évite.

Parce que je sais qu'il faut que je m'excuse, et je déteste m'excuser. Parce qu'à certain niveau, je sais que ce que je fais à Nessie n'est pas juste, elle est juste une enfant. Je ne devrais pas voler quelque chose qui appartiens à un enfant. Le terme « le bonbon d'un enfant » vient à l'esprit.

Donc je continue d'éviter aussi Jacob.

Il y a ça, et il y a le fait que le soir quand j'essaie en vain de m'endormir, je sais qu'il y a une sombre partie de moi qui se moque que Jake soit imprégné. Qui se moque de savoir qu'un jour il me quittera pour Nessie.

Je me souviens du lycée, quand je m'allongeai blotti contre Sam et que l'on entendait sa mère dans la pièce d'à côté fredonnant une chanson horrible et déprimante. Je me souviens de la chanson car elle la passait encore et encore et encore, la voix grave du chanteur à travers les murs est à jamais imprimé dans mon esprit. Naïve petite Leah de 16 ans ne le comprenait pas, pourquoi quelqu'un écouterai une chanson à propos d'un amour triste et sans espoir. Et maintenant, le soir, quand j'essaie de ne pas penser à Jacob, mon esprit joue en continu cette chanson. J'entends _Baby let's get married, we've been alone too long. Let's be alone together, let's see if we're that strong. __(Bébé allons nous marier, nous avons été seuls trop longtemps. Soyons seuls ensemble, voyons si nous sommes si fort.)_ Et je me demande comment ça serait d'être seule mais avec lui. D'avoir quelqu'un qui me prend dans ses bras, même si ce n'est que pour un moment.

Mais ce n'est que la nuit. Le matin, je renforce ma résolution; jamais, jamais, jamais je ne penserai à Jacob de cette façon.

Et je continue de l'éviter.

C'est un vendredi que finalement je parle à Jacob. Charlie passe prendre ma mère à la maison. Je suppose que c'est pour un rencard. (Oui, ma mère à des rencards et moi non. Telle est la vie de la seule loup femelle au monde.) Mais non, explique-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte, ils récupèrent aussi Billy (je ne sais quelle chamaillerie oubliée depuis longtemps) et ensuite ils vont diner chez les Atearas.

Hum. Si Jacob est chez lui - ce qui est peu probable, puisqu'il est probablement avec sa petite amie de trois ans...- Mais _s'il_ est chez lui, il y est seul.

Donc je vais dans ma chambre et essais de faire une sieste. J'échoue lamentablement.

J'ai déjà sorti Scott aujourd'hui, donc ce moyen de tuer le temps est foutu. En fait, il est en boule au pied de mon lit, et le forcer à sortir me semble cruel. Pourquoi torturer le pauvre chien juste parce que j'ai foiré et que j'ai fricoté avec mon Alpha ? Et oui, je laisse Scott dormir sur mon lit. Ce ne serai pas juste autrement, loups oui, mais chien, non ? Et par loup j'entends moi, personne d'autre. Jacob, en rêve, le soir, ne compte pas.

Je regarde mon plafond quand Seth vient dans ma chambre. Merci de frapper. Ra ah.

« Leah, ça va ? »

« Oui, je suis très heureuse. Pars. »

« Hum, j'ai vu Jacob aujourd'hui. »

« C'est cool. Tu es dans ma chambre. S'il-te-plaît, rectifie ça. »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler. »

A ça, je tourne la tête et regarde Seth. « Vraiment ? »

Seth approuve. « Il a dit que c'était important. »

« C'est bien. »

« Donc je lui ai dit que tu étais là et qu'il pouvait venir te parler. »

Je saute de mon lit, suffisamment rapide pour que ma chambre tangue autour de moi. « Quoi ? »

« Ouais. Il a dit qu'il serait là dans une demi-heure. »

Okay, Leah, c'est le moment pour faire de la prise rapide de décision. Est-ce que tu restes là, cachée sous ton lit, et espère qu'il parte ? Non. Tu devrais juste aller lui parler et … lui dire que tu ne lui sauterais plus dessus. Je dis à Seth que je vais voir Jacob, puisque c'est tellement important. Il quitte enfin ma chambre (probablement après avoir laissé plein de bactéries partout sur le tapis, que je vais être obligé de faire nettoyer par des professionnels maintenant.)

Je ne peux pas aller là-bas habillée trop fifille. Il faut que je rappelle à Jacob que je suis, vous savez, un monstre. Loup femelle. Abomination de la nature. Membre de la meute. Pas quelqu'un avec qui on sort. Et aussi, une aigrie, méchante harpie peu importe ce que ces idiots de garçons ont décidé que j'étais. (C'est mieux qu'une loque au cœur brisé.) Pas que Jacob risque de me faire les yeux doux, ou quoi, vu qu'il me déteste probablement. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il croit que j'essaie de le séduire.

Étape une : Attacher les cheveux dans une queue de cheval ratée. Étape deux : enfiler un débardeur. J'ai beaucoup porté de débardeurs quand je me transforme ces derniers temps, donc ça devrait lui rappeler ce que je suis. Maintenant je parais super désinvolte et non-sexy. Yeah ! (Je déteste ma vie.)

* * *

Je le trouve dans son garage, travaillant sur une voiture. Surement l'une des gars. Donc quoi, est-ce qu'il allait juste finir d'installer un carburadiateur (je n'y connais pas grand-chose en voiture, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y intéresser) ou je ne sais quoi et ensuite juste passer chez moi pour me dire d'arrêter de l'aguicher ? Idiot.

« Hey » lui dis-je, aussi désinvolte que possible, et bien sûr il s'assoit trop rapidement et tape sa tête sur la voiture. Ce qui est plutôt drôle. Il s'extrait de là dessous et me lance un regard noir.

« Tiny, oh, c'est toi. »

« Seth a dit que tu allais venir. Donc... je t'ai précédé. »

« Ouais. Hey. Hum. » Il s'avance vers moi. Alors je recule.

« Jacob, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il soupir et approuve de la tête. « Ouais, je sais. ». Il me dépasse et se dirige vers la maison. « Aller viens, on va parler à l'intérieur. »

Je le suis. Il traverse le salon jusqu'à sa chambre. « Heu ? » Je demande. Je ne veux pas vraiment être dans sa chambre tout de suite. Enfin, _je le veux_, c'est pour ça que c'est _totalement_ inapproprié.

« De cette manière on évite Rachel et Paul s'ils arrivent, » Jacob dit, mettant autant de dédain que possible à l'unique syllabe « Paul ». Il tient la porte de sa chambre ouverte pour moi, et alors que je passe devant lui, je peux sentir les vagues de chaleur émanant de sa peau. J'en frissonne.

J'attrape sa chaise de bureau et m'y assois de manière aussi désinvolte et non-féminine que possible. Par cela, je veux dire que je me voûte et que je ne croise pas les jambes... ce sera tellement plus facile si Jacob me regarde et juste pense « loup ». Il s'assoie au coin de son lit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace entre nos genoux, alors je me redresse sur la chaise. La distance est plus importante que la désinvolture, je suppose.

Il se mord les lèvres et semble être sur le point de dire quelque chose. Alors je le coupe. Autant aller droit au but. « Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. C'est ma faute. » Là. Je l'ai dit. Maintenant je peux partir.

« Leah, stop » dit-il, mais ça ne fait que m'énerver. Stop quoi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'aurais dû ?

Non, bien sûr que non, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, je n'étais pas la petite amie parfaite pour Sam, alors il m'a quittée, et je n'étais pas assez femme alors j'ai phasé et j'en suis encore moins une, et je n'étais pas assez forte pour ne pas laisser Sam me toucher avec ses stupides « Lee-Lee », donc la meute me déteste, et maintenant je ne peux pas me contrôler autour de Jacob, dont le corps, le cœur, l'âme et l'esprit sont revendiqués par ces putains de vampires et leur petit monstre, donc qu'est-ce qu'exactement il me demande de ne pas faire?

Je l'ignore alors je me lève, mais il se lève aussi. Il a mon poignet dans une de ses mains massives et il me maintient là. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne me touche pas.

Je tourne ma tête et quand je croise son regard c'est comme si la pièce et tout le reste, disparait, effacé. Je cligne des yeux.

« S'il-te-plait ? » dit-il, et dans sa voix j'entends de la peur. Peur de quoi ? Je viens de lui dire que j'arrêtais de me jeter pathétiquement sur lui, quel est le terme que la meute utilise quand je pense à Sam ? Oh, oui, « chienne en chaleur ». Leah contrôle-toi.

Il tient toujours mon poignet, comme s'il savait que j'allais détaler à la première occasion. J'aurais souhaité qu'il ne soit pas aussi fort.

« Jacob, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. C'est bon. Je sais que tu es confus au sujet de Nessie, mais elle grandira vite et ... »

« Bon sang! » s'exclame-t-il. Je sursaute. Pourquoi est-il énervé après moi maintenant ? Je me suis excusée, n'est-ce pas ? « Ce n'est pas au sujet de Nessie ! » dit-il avec tellement de mépris et de colère que je perds mon souffle. « Leah, pour une fois dans ma vie, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nessie ou Bella ou quoi que ce soit que tu penses qu'il se passe ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est au sujet de Nessie, » dis-je le plus froidement possible.

« Leah, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Nessie a trois ans ! Ou huit ! Ou peut-importe ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si je te touche ? La question n'est pas de blesser Nessie. Merde ! Arrête d'agir comme si je lui appartenais. Je ne suis pas une _chose_, Leah, je suis une personne. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne comprends pas. Tu es imprégné, » dis-je, la colère effacée de ma voix.

« Leah, je te l'ai dit il y a des semaines, c'est comme si j'étais deux personnes... quand Nessie est là, oui, elle est mon univers entier. Et _même là_, c'est toujours toi que je veux. Et quand Nessie n'est plus là, c'est comme si je me réveille d'un rêve (sors d'un songe) et que je suis de (à) nouveau moi. » Il prend une inspiration, et je peux voir qu'il tremble, « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Que je veux juste coucher avec toi en attendant que Nessie soit suffisamment âgée et ensuite te quitter comme_ lui_? » Pendant que Jacob dit ça, il fait un geste vers le lit et secoue sa tête avec colère. « C'est de ça donc il est question, okay ? Je ne suis pas Sam. Je ne serais pas comme lui, » dit-il, et je me demande qui essaie-t-il de convaincre, moi ou lui ?

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que apparemment un homme qui me dit qu'il ne veut pas être comme ça est tout ce qui est demandé ces jours-ci, alors avant que Jacob puisse finir sa phrase je suis sur lui, ma bouche contre la sienne, pressant mon corps aussi près du sien que possible. Mon self-contrôle s'est envolé, parce que si Jacob ne pense pas que c'est mal, ne pense pas que Nessie est son âme soeur, et paraît concerné par le fait de ne pas me traiter comme Sam l'a fait, alors que faire la bonne chose brûle en enfer. Parce que _Dieu_, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui!

Embrasser Jacob est aussi bon aujourd'hui que ça l'était la semaine dernière. Quand je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, j'ai été plutôt brutale et il est tombé sur son lit, moi avec.

Il recule pour que nous soyons entièrement sur le lit, et sa bouche ne quitte pas la mienne. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches, bougeant le long de mes courbes. Et soudain sa prise sur moi se renforce et en un instant, je suis allongée sur mon dos et coincé sous lui. Je ne suis pas une petite personne mais Jacob fait deux têtes de plus que moi et son buste est si large que me retrouver sous lui comme ça me fais me sentir minuscule. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et noue mes mains dans ses cheveux, me cramponnant à lui, le rapprochant de moi, essayant d'écraser son torse contre ma poitrine parce que la seul chose que je veux, là tout de suite, c'est sentir son corps contre le mien. Mais Jacob s'écarte et me regarde.

« Leah... » dieu, son souffle est irrégulier. Il est haletant, et je réalise que moi aussi. _Je le veux_. « Ce n'est pas une question de passer du temps en attendant que Nessie grandisse, okay ? Tu.. me plaît. Et je ne veux pas te blesser... »

« Shhhh, Jake, arrête de parler, » dis-je, mais en souriant. » Si la prochaine chose qui sort de ta bouche est à propos de Sam ou Nessie ou Bella, s'il-te-plaît, ne le dit pas. »

Et ensuite j'arque mon corps vers lui et mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Et il me regarde totalement choqué et je me souviens que la seule personne qu'il est embrassé à part moi est Bella et avant que cette pensée ait le temps de faire son chemin, je suis sur le plat de mon dos de nouveau et il est pressé sur (contre) moi. « Dieu, Leah, _je te veux_. » Il m'embrasse, et sa main est dans mes cheveux, enlevant mon élastique, et murmurant contre ma bouche quelque chose à propos de mes cheveux qui sentent bons et de combien je sens bon.

Mais la seule chose que je peux sentir c'est lui. Sa peau et ses cheveux, autour de mon visage et même ses draps sentent comme lui. J'écarte mes jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre elles et mes mains explorent ses épaules. Tout son corps est tendu de muscles, comme tous les loups, mais il y a quelque chose de tellement parfait en lui.

Quelque chose ne va pas pourtant. Oh, évidemment. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jacob porte un t-shirt. Je mets mes mains contre ses épaules et le repousse. Il se redresse, se tenant sur ses avant-bras (je pourrai regarder les muscles de ses avant-bras pendant des heures). « Jake, t-shirt, » dis-je, haletante, il s'assoie sur ses genoux et l'enlève. Comment est-ce possible que j'ai oublié à quoi ressemble son torse? Je le vois tous les jours, ou presque. Mais pas dans ce contexte, pas sans savoir que je peux le toucher...

Il me recouvre de nouveau, et met son avant-bras sous ma nuque. Salut, nouvel oreiller favori. Sa main gauche est dans mes cheveux, pendant que sa main droite est sur ma taille. Et puis elle bouge, poussant mon débardeur, essayant de frotter nos peaux entre elle, il est tellement chaud et oh, il arrête de m'embrasser alors je fais un son de protestation mais sa bouche est dans mon cou m'embrassant tendrement, c'est tellement bon.

Finalement il bouge sa main jusqu'à ma poitrine, nerveusement. Nerveusement ? Et je me souviens qu'il n'a jamais fait ça avant et je veux rire, ou glousser, parce qu'il est incroyablement bon dans ce domaine, et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est que mon débardeur doit monter, ou mieux, être sur le sol, et pendant ce temps la bouche de Jacob est dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle est dans mon oreille et …

… le téléphone commence à sonner.

« Ignore le, Jake. » Et dieu merci, il l'ignore, il continue d'embrasser mon cou et ses mains semblent de plus en plus aventureuses alors j'arque mon dos (je me cambre) et je me presse contre elles et il fait le plus adorable petit gémissement...

… et le répondeur prend le relais, et il dit à la personne qui appelle de laisser un message.

Il revient sur ma bouche, aussi affamé qu'avant. Je ferme mes yeux et j'ai l'impression de flotter ou de tomber, ou je ne sais quoi.

… Et la personne commence à laisser un message.

« Jacob ? Jake, es-tu là ? S'il-te-plaît décroche. C'est Bella... »

Et il arrête de m'embrasser et regarde le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. J'essaie de grogner ma protestation, mais il tourne la tête. Alors je commence à embrasser son cou, aussi passionnément que je le peux, et je respire dans son oreille, et je murmure son nom, et je sais qu'il a envie de moi, et Jake reste figé là, entre mon corps et sa voix...

… et là elle dit ces quatre petits mots...

« … Renesmée est en danger. »

Et ses mains volent vers le téléphone et il décroche et... je réalise, absolument certaine et avec l'esprit clair que je déteste Bella Cullen.

Il n'est plus sur moi, maintenant, il parle avec elle. Il dit juste « uh huh » beaucoup, et j'arrange mon débardeur. Il raccroche, finalement, et me regarde. « Oh, Leah, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, » et il le paraît, aussi. Il avance sa main et remet une mèche derrière mon oreille. « Après tout ce que j'ai dit, et... tu peux me pardonner ? » Il s'approche et m'embrasse presque chastement, mais pas vraiment, parce que derrière semble se cacher une promesse.

« Nessie a disparue... nous ne pensons pas que c'est quelque chose de sérieux, mais Bella veut que je les aide à chercher... Edward ne peut pas entendre ses pensées, ou quoi que ce soit, et...je devrais y aller. J'ai promis à Nessie que je la protégerai. Ca du moins est mon boulot... » ses paroles sont décousues maintenant, il essaie de défendre ses actions. »

Et aussi en colère que je sois d'avoir été interrompue, et (aussi forte que soit mon envie de tuer) autant que j'ai envie de tuer Bella à ce moment précis... je sais que quoi qu'il se passe entre Jacob et moi, ça sera comme ça.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je n'aurai pas à te partager. » Je murmure, surprise à mes mots.

Il attrape tendrement mon menton et me force à le regarder. « Leah. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Nessie est comme ma soeur. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est complètement différent. Respect, surtout. Admiration. Et plus qu'un peu de désir. » Il m'embrasse encore, un fantôme de baiser, nos lèvres se touchant à peine. Avant que je puisse l'apprécier, il me relève et me sors de la chambre, hors de la maison. « Appelle ton frère avec ton portable, okay ? » et est-ce qu'il demande ou commande, je ne sais pas; il est déjà en mode Alpha. « J'ai besoin que toute la meute se transforme et vienne chez les suceurs de sang aussi vite que possible. »

* * *

Le temps que je me rhabille et que j'arrive à la porte d'entrée de la Crypte, Quil, Embry et Seth sont là, aussi, tournant dans la forêt. Jake décide que lui et moi devrions y aller et parler avec les vampires, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Seth et Quil vont établir un périmètre; Embry reste un loup à l'orée de la forêt pour leur passer des messages. Pas qu'il y est réellement besoin d'un périmètre puisque les vampires ont déjà cherché et ne l'ont pas trouvée, ni son odeur d'ailleurs.

Jack ne frappe pas, évidement. Il y a pas mal de vampire, ici, se disputant. Carlisle, Esme et Emmet ne sont pas là, j'assume (je suppose) qu'ils cherchent toujours.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser ça se produire ?! » Rosalie demande à Edward au moment où nous entrons. Même si je ne l'aime vraiment pas, je me sens mal pour Edward. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il doit être tellement inquiet pour sa petite fille. Rosalie prend une grande inspiration et semble se calmer un peu. Elle tapote le bras de son frère et dit, « Désolée, tu sais que je ne te blâme pas. Je m'en veux autant qu'à tous... » On dirait que tout le monde est de mauvaise humeur par ici...

Jasper paraît se concentrer très fort, essayant de garder tout le monde calme. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche trop bien, mais au moins Rosalie n'a pas assassiné Edward, pour l'instant.

« Elle doit-être dans la forêt, » Alice n'arrête pas de dire, encore et encore. Je me souviens de la semaine dernière quand elle a eu une vision de quelque chose dans la forêt. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Nessie, finalement. Alice doit se blâmer aussi, pour ne pas parvenir à y voir plus clairement.

« Est-ce que ta meute est par là ? » Edward demande à Jacob, et quand il hoche la tête, Edward se dirige vers la porte. « Les autres, je veux dire, mes parents et mon frères, sont encore en train de chercher aussi. Je vais aller les rejoindre et chercher encore. Peut-être que j'ai raté quelque chose. Peut-être que je vais réussir à l'entendre cette fois. Jacob, surveille Bella. » Il sort tellement vite que je le vois à peine.

Bella, pendant ce temps, est hors d'elle. Elle s'est jeté sur Jacob et elle pleure, enfin, elle sanglote. Elle fait tous les bons bruits mais il n'y a aucune larme. (Je m'interroge sur ça, et je me souviens qu'elle est une horreur de vampire et que les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer, Aller, Leah.) « Jacob! Je suis une mauvaise mère! Comment ai-je pu laisser ça se produire ? » Il tapote son dos et ils paraissent aussi misérable l'un que l'autre.

« Si quelque chose lui arrive, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, » murmure Jacob. « Bella, il faut que j'aille chercher, tu veux venir avec moi ? Ou est-ce que c'est mieux que tu restes ici ? »

« Ils cherchent la forêt en élargissant le périmètre à chaque fois, » Rosalie m'explique; Jasper à clairement un effet sur elle, au moins. Alice vient vers là où nous nous tenons toutes les deux et ensemble elle me raconte ce qui s'est passé. Les filles me disent que c'est peut-être juste une intuition, mais que Nessie n'était pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passait mais elle paraissait étrangement distraite; ses petits dessins n'étaient pas aussi vifs. A cause de ça, elles pensent que Nessie avait prévu ça, prévue de partir toute seule. Mais si c'est le cas elle a réussi à le cacher à son père, pas un petit exploit, et aussi sans les alarmer, ni elles, ni Bella, ni Jacob.

« Elle va probablement bien, » je dis surtout à Rosalie, puisque je ne pense pas que qui que se soit d'autre écoute.

Sauf, apparemment Bella, qui relève sa tête enfouit dans le torse de Jacob. (Je me demande si elle peut me sentir sur lui.) « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Leah? » demande Bella.

« J'essaie juste d'être rationnelle, » je dis avec ce que j'espère (un ton réconfortant) est réconfort dans ma voix. « Nessie est une fille très intelligente. Si elle est partie, elle avait probablement une raison. Elle va forcément bien. »

Mes paroles sont loin d'apaiser Bella. « C'est _ma fille_ là dehors, Leah! _Ma fille_! » dit-elle hargneusement se raccrochant à Jacob.

Je commence à répondre, en espérant pouvoir dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, alors que je suis aussi confuse que tout le monde. Où a bien-t-elle pu aller ? Comment a-t-elle pu s'éloigner autant de sa famille sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Et je m'aperçois que Jacob a des larmes dans les yeux.

« Jake, » je demande. « S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Nessie, tu le saurais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sentirais ? »

Il approuve, alors que Bella continue de faire des bruits de gémissements. « Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Oh, Leah, comment a-t-on pu lasser ça se produire ? »

Rosalie prend mon bras (étrange comme ça ne me gêne plus désormais d'être touché par un vampire) et elle, Alice et moi nous dirigeons vers la sortie. « Aller. On va rejoindre les autres et chercher, » dis Rosalie.

Jacob et Bella pendant ce temps sont en train de faire leur concours de culpabilité. « Jacob, tu devrais chercher aussi. Et Bella, viens, » je leur dis. Rester là à pleurer ne va pas arranger les choses.

Je suis presque dehors quand un Embry très énervé rentre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ? Est-ce que ça ennuierai quelqu'un de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je croyais que tu nous attendais dehors ? » demande Jacob, essayant clairement de se reprendre et d'agir comme un Alpha de nouveau.

« Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On reçoit un appel de Seth qui nous dit que quelque chose est arrivé à Nessie, et ensuite tu nous laisses dans la forêt, Seth et Quil cherchent mais il ne savent pas quoi, la moitié des vampire est dehors et l'autre moitié est là, qu'est-ce qui se passe mince ?

« Je ne sais pas. Nessie a disparue et il faut qu'on la trouve. Les vampires ont fouillés la forêt, mais aucun signe d'elle, et » il fait un geste vers Bella, qui est toujours accroché à lui, « Bella n'est pas vraiment okay, non plus. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, » je dis une fois encore, avec ce que je pense être un ton réconfortant. Qu'il soit enregistré que je parle de Nessie et non de Bella, et que je le disais pour être gentille. « On devrait aller chercher, » mais avant que je puisse passer la porte, Bella est de nouveau furieuse.

« Arrête de dire ça Leah ! Je sais que tu n'aimes ni moi ni ma fille, alors arrête de prétendre que tu tiens à elle ! Et arrête d'essayer d'éloigner Jacob juste maintenant ! Ma fille est plus importante que quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Elle hurle. Jasper avance d'un pas, essayant de la calmer, mais elle semble avoir dépassée son influence.(être hors de ses capacités)

Okay, ça commence à m'énerver. Peut-être un peu plus que commencer? Mais je dois me souvenir que Bella ne pense plus, alors je commence à dire quelque chose, mais Embry me coupe.

« Leah, laisse Bella tranquille ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est bouleversée ? » Qu'est-ce que, merde ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? « Ne fait pas attention à Leah, » Embry dit à Bella, se rapprochant de là où elle se tient blotti dans les bras de Jacob. « C'est juste une peste. Honnêtement, je dirais qu'elle à son syndrome prémenstruel, mais, c'est vrai, elle ne... »

La suite se déroule tellement rapidement que je ne la vois même pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'Embry pousse des hurlements de douleur et tient fermement son nez et qu'il y a du sang sur le sol. Le bras de Jacob n'est plus autour de Bella et il est face à Embry.

« Ferme la, Embry. Ne parle pas de Leah comme ça. Ne parle plus jamais de Leah comme ça! »

« Merde, mec ? Embry crie, « Tu m'as cassé le nez. Putain, ça fait mal ! »

Jasper regarde le sang sur le sol et murmure, « Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que je ne mange pas de chien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? » Demande Alice, en venant vers la porte.

« Leah, est la _beta_, tu ne parles pas à la beta comme ça, » Jacob est en train de dire, mais la colère à disparu de sa voix. « Mince, Embry, je suis désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas te frapper si fort. »

Embry, pendant ce temps, est toujours en train de tenir son nez. Il enlève une de ses mains, pendant que l'autre tien son nez en place. « Est-ce qu'il est droit, les gars ? » demande-t-il. « Jacob, si mon nez se répare crochu, je te jure, je te tue. »

« C'est droit, » dit Rosalie et Embry expire. Dans quelques minutes, je sais que ça sera déjà oublié. Jacob paraît toujours stupéfait, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a cogné Embry ou parce que Nessie a disparue, je ne peux pas dire.

Mais il n'y a pas de temps pour ressasser. Rosalie, Alice et moi sommes dehors, avec Jasper juste derrière nous. Embry aussi. On va la trouver, elle ne peut pas être si loin, n'est-ce pas ? J'entends Jacob m'appeler donc je me retourne et il court vers moi. « Leah, je peux te dire un truc ? » il demande, sa voix douce, ou du moins plus douce que tout (sens?) alors.

« Heu...ouais ? »

« Si ça devient sérieux là dehors et qu'il y a une bataille ou quelque chose, pas d'héroïsme. Ne fais rien de stupide juste pour prouver que tu n'es pas faible. Personne ne pense que tu l'es. » Et puis lui et Embry fusent dans la forêt pour se transformer et ils sont partis.

« Ce n'était définitivement pas ce que je pensais qu'il allait dire, » murmure Rosalie alors que l'on se dirige vers les bois. Je me déshabille est me transforme et juste comme ça, je suis partie, courant avec Rosalie.

Dans ma tête je peux entendre les pensées de Jacob, il est avec Bella et Alice. Embry semble être avec jasper, donc si jasper voit quoi que ce soit, Embry peut le rapporter à Jacob. Quil et Seth sont par là aussi, ils cherchent comme tous les autres vampires.

Je me demande combien de temps ça va nous prendre de la retrouver.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci encore à tous les reviewers! Les reviews font ma journée ! Les reviews me font vouloir aller plus vite et écrire plus (j'ai besoin de me sortir cette histoire de l'esprit, mais les reviews me donnent envie de le faire plus vite!) Donc si vous venez juste de lire le chapitre 9 et vous envisagez de laisser un commentaire, je pense que vous devriez !

La chanson à laquelle Leah pense quand elle songe à avoir une histoire avec Jacob « en attendant que Nessie grandisse » est une chanson par un chanteur/compositeur/poète canadien appelé Leonard Cohen. Elle s'appelle « Waiting for the Miracle » et le couplet de Leah est le suivant :

_Ah baby, let's get married,  
We've been alone too long.  
Let's be alone together  
Let's see if we're that strong.  
Yeah let's do something crazy,  
Something absolutely wrong  
While we're waiting  
For the miracle,  
for the miracle to come_

J'aime vraiment beaucoup Cohen et particulièrement cette chanson.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Et oui ! Plus personne n'y croyais (moi non plus, d'ailleurs) mais si, le chapitre 9 de LJI est enfin là. Alors oui, il m'a fallut presque 3 ans pour finir de traduire ce chapitre pour de multiples raisons (pas le temps, pas la volonté...) A ça s'ajoute une perte d'intérêt pour Twilight même si je reste une fan de Jacob et Leah ensemble !

Je ne vais pas faire un roman, les infos importantes :

_ Le chapitre 10 n'est même pas entamé donc je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Toutefois, je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que ça traîne plus de quelques mois.

_ Pour ce qui est de _Red Sky At Morning_, la suite de cette histoire, je ne sais pas du tout si je vais la traduire, c'est une histoire de 10 (très longs) chapitres. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai et le temps et l'envie. Je vous préviendrai de ma décision quand je publierais le chapitre 10.**  
**

_ Merci à mes deux petites sœurs qui ont assumé le rôle de relectrice pour ce chapitre. Les filles je vous aime !

Enfin, le plus important, **merci à tout les lecteurs** qui lisent cette fanfiction et continuent à laisser des adorables messages. C'est pour vous que je me suis forcée à ne pas abandonner. J'espère que je ne vous aurez pas tous perdu en route à cause des délais.  
Gros bisous à tous !

**Chapitre 10 : **En attente ...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à toi Wotcher-Tonks d'avoir pointé que je n'ai pas explicitement indiqué pourquoi Embry et Quil sont sur la même « fréquence » que Jake. Dans mon esprit, ils ont finalement rejoint la meute de Jacob à un moment donné après la confrontation finale avec les Volturi, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver où s'est dit dans _Révélation_. Donc je l'ai probablement imaginé. Mais même si ce n'est pas canonique, je l'ai vu dans le fandom, et dans cette fic, Quil et Embry sont dans la meute de Jacob.

Deuxièmement, les descriptions de Bella par Leah ne sont pas objectives, et Leah n'est pas toujours une gentille personne. En tant que lecteur des livres de Stephanie Meyer, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps dans l'esprit de Bella, donc nous la connaissons bien mieux que Leah. Leah voit Bella depuis l'extérieur et interprète ce qu'elle voit à travers ses propres problèmes. (Je pense que les actions de Bella dans les livres et spécialement celles concernant Jacob paraitraient totalement égoïstes si elle ne les racontait pas elle-même). Leah fait aussi une bonne quantité de projection sur Bella à propos de ses propres peurs sur le fait d'être avec Jacob et imagine que Bella n'approuverait pas.

Comme Leah qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Bella, cette dernière ne sait pas non-plus ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Leah. Bella était bouleversée après la disparition de sa fille. De plus, Leah a été cruelle dans le passé et il est naturel que tout le monde (ici Embry et même Bella) ne pense pas qu'elle soit gentille, même quand elle essaie.

Enfin, Embry ne pense vraiment pas que Leah puisse être gentille car il a été la cible de ses moqueries au sujet de son père dans le passé.

Waouh ! Si vous pensez que c'était une longue note d'auteur, attendez de voir celle à la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

**ooOoo**

La panique de Jacob est palpable. _Merde, Nessie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _est à peu près la seule pensée dans son esprit. Encore et encore. Il est perturbé. Et il m'entend penser ça. Mais contrairement à Bella, il s'en moque.

Depuis combien de temps sommes nous dehors à chercher ? On dirait que ça fait des heures. _Au moins deux c'est sur,_ pense Quil.

_On ne sait même pas si elle là dehors._ C'est Embry. Il n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Je suppose que son nez le fait encore souffrir.

_Bien sur qu'elle est là dehors ! Où d'autre pourrait-elle être ? Merde ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..._ Jacob, bien sur.

_Jacob sérieusement, calme toi. Tu n'es pas efficace quand tu paniques comme ça. _Je pense en ce que j'espère être une façon « gentille ». Embry, Quil et Seth approuvent.

_Attendez ! _Je leur envoie. Je suis la plus éloignée. Là haut dans les montagnes. _Je crois que j'ai senti quelque chose. Pas sûre. Je vais vérifier. _En seulement quelques minutes, Edward est à mes côtés. Mince, le garçon peut courir vite. Je me demande si je pourrais le battre, ou quiconque dans sa famille. Là encore, je ne courais pas vraiment, puisque Jacob ne pense pas que je puisse courir et sentir en même temps.

« Tu sens quelques choses ? » Edward me demande.

_Ouais, je crois. Pas sûre... Je crois que je l'ai de nouveau, là !_

_Tu l'as trouvée ?_ demande Jacob, tendu comme un fil. Apeuré de se détendre, dans le cas ou ça serait une fausse alerte.

« Nessie ! » dit Edward, et Jacob l'entend dans mes pensées. J'espère qu'Edward va nous dire à la meute et moi ce qu'il se passe, et bien sur il entend mes pensées. « Je peux l'entendre ! On doit se rapprocher ! » dit-il, fou de joie.

Le soulagement s'abat aussi sur Jacob. Ça me fait me sentir mieux, qu'il se sente mieux. Putain de connexion d'esprit.

Désormais, Edward et moi courrons aussi vite que nous le pouvons, vers l'endroit où Edward entend ses pensées. Je me demande si elle sait que nous arrivons. « Non, » me dit Edward.

Je l'atteins la première; apparemment _je suis_ plus rapide que les vampires. Elle est dans une clairière. _Dieu merci elle va bien ! Oh, Nessie ! _C'est Jacob. La clairière est petite. Et c'est vraiment très loin de sa maison. _Comment est elle allée si loin ? Leah, demande lui si elle va bien !_ Elle est assise là, allant aussi bien que possible. A côté d'un garçon. Qui ? Je crois le reconnaître, comme si je l'ai vu à travers les pensées de ma meute. _Nahuel_, pense Jacob. _C'est un mâle comme Nessie. Que font-ils ?_

_Hum, Jake,_ c'est Quil, cette fois-ci, qui coupe le monologue de Jacob qui coupait mon monologue. _Regarde juste ce que Leah voit. Il est impossible qu'elle puisse répondre à toutes tes questions aussi vite. Et j'ai l'impression que Nessie est en seul morceau._ Pendant que Quil réfléchit, ces pensées sont chargées d'encouragements pour Jacob. Il sait que si, un jour, Claire venait à disparaître, il serait complètement bouleversé.

Edward court vers sa fille. Elle est surprise de le voir. Je ne peux pas dire si Edward est en colère ou soulagé. Soulagé que Nessie aille bien; il la prend dans ses bras et la couvre de bisous. C'est presque mignon. Mais il n'a pas l'air très content avec Nahuel. Le garçon m'intrigue. Et ce qu'il est aussi. Un garçon. Il ne paraît pas plus de dix-sept ans, _il est plus vieux que ça_, pense Jacob, qui coure vers la clairière aussi vite que ses pattes de loup peuvent le porter, M. Nessie en action. _C'est comme ça que l'on sait que Nessie est immortelle._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire, c'est un garçon ?_ Là c'est Seth, blessé parce qu'il a dix-sept ans aussi.

_Il paraît toujours plus jeune qu'Edward, et Edward est censé avoir dix-sept ans aussi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les gars de votre âge ne sont pas encore des hommes. C'est pareille pour les filles._

_La seule fille que je connaisse qui soit un homme, c'est toi Leah._ Embry. Toujours un idiot même après que son nez ait été cassé.

_La ferme. Je voulait dire que les garçons ne sont pas des hommes à cet âge là et que les filles ne sont pas des femmes. C'est comme... un truc de développement. Les garçons adolescents ont une __musculature différente que les gars de mon âge._ Et là, sans le faire exprès, je pense au torse de Jacob. Et le fait disparaître de mon esprit aussi vite que possible._ Hum, comme Jacob fait plus vieux que Nahuel._ Bonne couverture Leah. Jacob _fait_ bien plus vieux que son âge, et certainement plus vieux que Nahuel.

_Leah, nous savons tous que tu es dépravée et que tu es en manque depuis très, très longtemps, mais sérieusement, arrête de penser au développement du corps masculin et concentre toi sur Nessie. Je sais que Jacob apprécierait._ C'est Embry. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné mais Embry est un crétin.

Jacob est silencieux. Il essaie de bloquer ces pensées. Je me demande s'il essaie juste d'ignorer le commentaire « Leah est en manque ».

_Dites aux vampires que nous l'avons trouvée._ Jacob et c'est un commandement d'Alpha. Les autres commencent à hurler. Je les entends à peine. Putain, quelles ressources. On peut ajouter « messager pour les vampires » à notre CV., je suppose.

Je me demande s'il faut que je me rapproche de Nessie et son père. Ou si je doit m'éloigner et les laisser tranquille. Edward me regarde et me fait signe d'approcher. « Pourquoi pas. Jacob sera là dans une seconde. » Et vraiment, Jacob surgit dans la clairière.

Nessie est dans les bras d'Edward, mais elle se penche pour câliner Jacob. Edward et moi pouvons tout les deux voir ce qu'elle lui dit.

« Ça n'a pas marché, ça n'a pas marché, ça n'a pas marché, » dit-elle, ou pense-t-elle, ou montre-t-elle. Peu importe la façon dont on nomme son mode si particulier de communication.

« Chérie, pourquoi voudrais-tu t'enfuir ? » demande Edward, clairement encore troublé.

Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que Nessie essaie de nous montrer. « Ça n'a pas marché. » cette fois ci elle le dit de manière audible, ça voix tellement plus vieille que les cinq ans qu'on lui donne. Et finalement le message qu'elle nous montre prend sens. C'est Nahuel. En train de la mordre.

Jésus.

* * *

Retourner à la Crypte prend beaucoup moins de temps. Parce que nous courrons à toute vitesse, et tout droit. Pas que je sache pourquoi j'y retourne._ Sérieusement, Leah, on devrait juste rentrer,_ pense Quil. _Aller les gars, on devrait vraiment, vraiment pas s'impliquer d'avantage avec ces ridicules problèmes de vampire._

_Ouais, Jake, on se voit plus tard._ Embry, dit au revoir. Ces deux là courent avec nous encore quelques instants et divergent vers la Push. Seth est aussi confus que moi quand à ce qu'il faut faire. Ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment je suppose, mais Seth est ami avec Edward, et je suis amie (sérieux ?) avec Rosalie et Alice... donc...

La seule chose à laquelle pense Jake est l'inquiétude au sujet de Nessie et à 'quoi pensait-elle' et 'pour quelles stupides raisons a-t-elle demandé à Nahuel de la mordre'.

_Seth, rentrons à la maison, p'tit frère._ Je lui envoie.

_Ouais, okay, c'est probablement le mieux..._

_Attendez._ C'est Jacob. _Vous les Clearwaters, vous venez avec moi._

_On va juste être au milieu._ Je pense, mais Jacob envoie un refus catégorique. Typiquement masculin, n'écoute jamais la voix de la raison.

Mon frère commence à argumenter, _Hum Leah ? Ce n'est pas …_

_Sérieusement, tout les deux, fermez-là et venez chez les Cullen. Les choses vont vraiment mal tourner et vous pouvez aider à garder tout le monde calme._ Jacob encore.

_Jake, tu es sur que je suis la mieux placée pour ce job ?_ J'envoie en pensée.

Mais nous y allons de toute façon. Je veux juste voir ce qui se passe avec Nessie et ce gars, Nahuel.

* * *

Bella est au centre de la pièce, serrant dans ses bras sa petite fille et couvrant son visage de baisers. Nessie est collée à son buste alors que sa mère tremble de soulagement, et probablement d'une centaine d'autres émotions. Et tout les autres sont autour, chacun des vampires chouchoutant Nessie, en disant à quel point ils sont contents qu'elle aille bien. « Nessie, Nessie » tout le monde répète. Pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Et là, oui de sa voix audible, Nessie dit, « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite comme une enfant ? » Et la gamine semble énervée.

« Parce que tu _es_ une enfant, chérie, » répond Bella, caressant toujours les anglaises de sa fille.

« Vraiment, mère ? »

« Tu es en vie depuis moins de quatre ans... » Dit Bella, toujours de son ton réconfortant.

« Mais physiquement je fais beaucoup plus que _ça_, et mentalement je suis bien, bien plus vieille. »

Et à ce moment là, je suis vraiment contente de ne pas faire partie de cette famille. Parce que, vraiment, je pensais que _moi_ j'avais des problèmes.

Quant à Nahuel, au moment où il bouge Edward relève la tête et lui lance un regard furieux. « Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, » il grogne pratiquement. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward réellement en colère. C'est légèrement terrifiant.

* * *

Ils parlent et se disputent depuis des heures. Bonne chose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de ma vie. Je suis sur un des sofas. Rosalie est assise à côté de moi. Elle a passé au moins une heure à tenir la main de Nessie, a essayé, comme tout les autres, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Nessie a essayé de l'expliquer avec sa voix, pour que tout le monde (Esmée, Carlisle, ses parents, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice... je ne pense pas que Seth, Nahuel et moi comptons comme des participants) puissent entendre. Et maintenant elle les touche, pour leur montrer. Je pense que tout le monde sais, maintenant, mais personne ne _comprend_.

Alors maintenant Rosalie est avec moi. On parle de ce que Nessie a dit et de ce qu'elle a montré. Comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à dire sur le sujet.

Oh. Est-ce que je suis en train de la réconforter ? C'est … _étrange_.

Elle est juste en train de répéter, encore et encore, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que Nessie se sentait comme ça. C'est en fait ce que tout les autres vampires disent aussi. Tout le monde se sent responsable. Rosalie parce qu'elle est la tante de Nessie, celle qui la défendue quand elle était encore à l'intérieur de Bella en train de la tuer. Parce qu'elle est l'une des principales adultes dans sa vie, après Edward et Bella.

Jacob fait pareil. Il s'est imprégné de Nessie, donc il aurait dû savoir. Edward et Bella pensent qu'ils ont échoué dans leur rôle de parents. Alice se sent responsable parce qu'elle ne peut pas voir Nessie, mais en fait peut-être qu'elle peut. Personne ne sait quoi faire de ça. Mais Alice se sent coupable, si sa vision _était_ de Nessie pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en voir plus ? Esmée et Carlisle s'en veulent parce qu'ils sont ceux qui ont le plus d'expérience avec les enfants. Je suppose que Jasper et Emmett se sentent juste mal parce que tout les autres se sentent mal.

Ils essaient aussi de comprendre comment Nessie a pu tous les duper, pour qu'aucun ne voit ça venir. (Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. J'ai juste l'impression que la gamine est bien plus intelligente, ou alors plus maline, qu'ils ne le pensaient tous.) Elle explique encore et encore qu'elle ne fuguait pas. Elle avait juste besoin d'essayer ça. Essayer d'être mordu. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que Nahuel est un mâle de son espèce. Il a du venin; pas elle. Elle voulait voir ce que le venin lui aurait fait. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle un vampire ? Elle aurait pu demandé à l'un d'entre eux de le faire, mais ils n'auraient pas accepté, dit-elle.

Cette révélation ne plaît pas à Jacob. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Nessie voudrait se faire mordre. Elle essaie de leur expliquer que le but n'est même pas d'être un vampire. C'est de … et là elle a du mal à s'expliquer. Le but c'est d'être_ quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui ait du sens. Personne ne comprend. A part... peut-être moi. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.

Donc je dis à Rosalie que ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle fixe le plafond. Je le dis de nouveau, et je le pense vraiment. « Honnêtement, elle est probablement juste, tu sais, incertaine de sa place dans le monde. »

« Comment peut-elle ne pas savoir ? Nous l'aimons tous tellement, » répond Rosalie.

* * *

Dormir est bien. Dormir est vraiment bien. A certain moment, on pourrait même dire que dormir est mieux que de faire l'amour. J'aimerai être en train de faire ça en ce moment. Je veux dire dormir. Ou, en fait, je ne dirai pas non au sexe, non plus. Coucher avec Jacob pourrait-être bien. Il n'était pas mal au truc du pelotage. Okay, il était même vraiment bon. Je rougis rien que d'y penser. Les deux fois. Dans la forêt et dans sa chambre. Oh mon dieu dans sa chambre. C'était sexy quand il était au dessus. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'est coincé comme ça. Mouvement audacieux, Jacob. J'approuve.

On ne s'est jamais peloté dans la forêt avec Sam. Une fois au lycée dans une classe vide pendant le déjeuner. C'était au début de ma seconde. Je pensais que les gars étaient supposés apprécier ce genre de chose; le faire dans des endroits étranges. Okay, l'école n'est pas _si_ étrange, et c'était juste des bisous, plus un peu de tripotage bizarre de la part de Sam... Mais quand même. Et ce qui est triste c'est que c'était définitivement _mon_ idée. _Je_ l'ai trainé dans cette salle de classe. Peut-être que Sam est irrémédiablement ennuyeux de ce côté là.

Je me demande si Jacob est comme ça aussi. Mais vu comme il a prit le dessus si vite... probablement pas.

Je me retourne. Scott gémit dans son sommeil. Putain de chien, qui dors quand je ne peux pas. Je regarde mon réveil. Il est 2h37 du matin. Je me demande ce que Jacob fait, et je me demande ce que Nessie fait. Elle dort probablement. Elle est probablement fatiguée après son excitante journée de fuite et la panique causée dans son entière famille.

Peut-être que Jacob dort là-bas aussi. Sur son lit de chien géant. Je pourrais y aller. Et quoi ? Le séduire ? Me blottir contre lui. Et là je me demande si c'est ce que Nessie est déjà en train de faire (se blottir contre lui, pas le séduire), et cette pensée me rend irrationnelle-ment jalouse. Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe ? C'est pas comme si elle avait des seins ou quoi que ce soit.

Il est 2h44 maintenant. Ouais, le temps passe. Seth et moi avons quitté la maison de Cullen... il y presque deux heures ? Maman était à la limite de la crise de nerfs, avec nous à la poursuite des problèmes de vampires comme ça. Mais je suppose que comme Seth l'a appelé de son portable quand on a trouvé Nessie, elle était un peu mieux après ça qu'elle ne l'aurait été si on ne lui avait rien dit. Je me demande si elle en a parlé à Charlie. Je me demande si Charlie sais que ça petite file a... a quoi ? A eu un rendez-vous secret avec un gars d'Amazonie ? C'est assez marrant.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre un vendredi ?

Dors, Leah. Arrête d'imaginer que tu couches avec Jacob. Mon dieu, comment est-ce que je suis devenue comme ça.

* * *

J'attends jusque dans l'après-midi pour appeler Rosalie. J'ai appelé Jacob, d'abord. Mais Jacob, bien sur, n'a pas de portable. Donc j'ai appelé chez lui et Paul a décroché. Il a dit que Jacob n'était pas là. Et ensuite il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait avec les vampires et pourquoi on été tous vers chez eux; leur meute à entendus les hurlements. Je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas _lui_ révéler d'importants secrets de la meute. Sam ou Jared (le beta de Sam) peut-être. Ou ils peuvent demander à Jacob. Et je l'ai dit en mettant autant de méchanceté dans ma voix que possible. Jake serait fier.

Bref, j'ai finis par appeler Rosalie. Elle, au moins, vit dans le vingt-et-unième siècle et a un téléphone. Elle dit que tout va bien. « Vraiment, bien, » dit-elle, mais elle semble fatiguée. Je le lui dit. « Leah, les vampires ne sont pas fatiguées. »

« Et bien, peut-être que tu as faim ? » je propose. Et je suis scandalisée d'avoir cette conversation avec un vampire. En fait, en repensant à hier, ces yeux devenaient assez sombres.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Je vais chasser avec Bella et Esmée ce soir. Donc peut-être que je te verrai demain, après que je sois revenue ? »

Je lui réponds que oui. Elle dit qu'Alice est à côté, et veut me parler. Rosalie dit qu'elle veut savoir ce qui se passe avec Jacob . Mais elle dit aussi qu'Alice est occupée à essayer de résoudre toute le situation Nessie. Je crois que les vampires passent beaucoup de temps à parler les uns avec les autres.

« Oh, ouais, tant qu'on parle de Jacob, on... on s'est de nouveau embrassé. »

« Vraiment, quand ? »

« Heu, genre juste avant que Bella n'appelle pour dire à Jacob que Nessie avait disparu. »

« Donc vous étiez dans le début de l'action quand Bella a appelé ? »

« Ouais, quasiment. »

« Mince, » Dit-elle, et il y a une pause. « Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi dire. Il y a quelques temps j'aurais dit que le Clébard aurait du être en train de surveiller Nessie et qu'elle n'aurait pa pu s'enfuir. Mais j'ai parlé avec Nessie... Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. » Elle soupir et continue, « je pense quelle a fait une grande partie de tout ça pour trouver qui elle est, comme tu l'as dit hier soir... tu sais, on la garde à la maison la plupart du temps; jusqu'à ce que sa croissance ralentisse ou s'arrête, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de l'envoyer à l'école. Ça c'est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit, la seconde est; pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il embrasser un chien. »

« Et bien, je suis autant un loup qu'il ne l'est. »

« Ouais, exactement. Donc, je crois que la dernière chose que je voulais dire c'est que ça craint d'être interrompus comme ça. Attends, » dit-elle, comme si ça lui venait juste à l'esprit, « vous étiez dans l'action et _il répond au téléphone_ ? J'aurai castré Emmet s'il avait fait ça. »

« Il n'a répondu que quand Bella a dit sur le répondeur que Nessie avait des problèmes. »

« Ah. Mais quand même. »

« Ouais. Le pire c'était de réajuster mon débardeur pendant qu'il était au téléphone avec elle. »

« Oh. Waouh. Donc vous alliez quelque part ? »

Je fais un son qui ne m'engage à rien. « Je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé tant que ça. » C'est un mensonge. C'est à peu près la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé hier soir. Et le reste du temps, aussi.

Elle rit parce qu'elle sait que je mens. « Je suis tellement contente que tu ai appelé. C'est sympa d'avoir un truc sur lequel rire. Les choses sont plutôt tendues ici. Edward est à deux doigts d'assassiner Nahuel. Ce n'est même pas sa faute. Nessie lui a écrit une lettre. Qui écrit des _lettres_ de nos jours ? »

« Quoi, ils n'ont pas de myspace ou facebook spéciales pour les créatures mythologiques? » Je demande. Elle rit à ça. Assez fort, qui plus est.

« Ça serait génial. Au lieu d'avoir ' poke ' il y aurait 'suce le sang de...' »

Dès que nous arrêtons de pouffer, elle dit « Donc oui, elle lui a écrit une lettre, et il est venu pour la voir. Edward ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'énerve pas plus Jacob. »

« Comment va Jacob ? » Je demande en essayant de paraître la plus détachée possible.

« Oh, il va bien. Il est là. Je lui dirai de t'appeler... oh, attends, mon mari vient d'arriver. » Il y a une pause, et ensuite j'entends parler hors du téléphone. « _C'est Leah. Non, pfff, tu es tellement immature._ Leah ? Ouais, désolé, Emmett me demande avec des gestes assez vulgaires si Jacob et toi avez couché ensemble et je suis en train de lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. _Non Emmett, dégage, j'essaie de parler à Leah... Non! Il n'ont pas... Je le sais parce qu'elle me l'a dit... Non, c'est différent, nous sommes des filles, donc on a le droit de parler de ça... Non, on ne parle pas de toi... bien sur qu'elle est honnête avec moi._ »

« Rosalie ? »

« Oui ? Désolée, c'est Emmett. Il ne veut pas partir. »

« C'est bon, » je dis en riant. Emmett est assez amusant. Et ensuite j'entends un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un essayé de prendre le téléphone.

Ce qui a du se passer, parce qu'Emmett dit, « Hey, là, Lady louve ! Devine quoi ? » Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et dit, « Je suis allé faire des courses et j'ai acheté des préservatifs pour Jacob ! »

« … je vois, » dis-je faiblement. « Hum, qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Oh, je ne lui ai pas encore donné. J'attends que tout le truc avec Nahuel se calme. »

J'entends de nouveau le bruit sourd, et c'est Rosalie. « Désolée, pour ça. Emmett n'a pas d'amis. Donc, hum, j'ai promis à Bella de te dire qu'elle veut te parler. »

« Oh. »

« Hier n'était pas un bon jour pour aucun de nous par ici. Bella n'était pas dans son état normal quand Nessie a disparut. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas du crier sur toi comme ça. Elle est vraiment désolée. »

« Okay. Dis-lui que c'est bon. Hum. »

« Elle veut te parler. Elle était plutôt insistante. »

« Oh. »

« Après qu'elle est chassée, tu devrais lui parler. En fait, elle sera de bien _meilleure_ humeur quand elle aura chassé. »

« Ouais, okay, » je réponds sans conviction. Je n'ai vraiment pas grand chose à dire à Bella. Rien. Enfin, je pourrai lui dire pour Jacob. Peut-être que Jacob l'a déjà fait ? Peut-être qu'ils ont une une discussion tardive, vers 3h du matin (ou 2h37...) dans laquelle il a dit à Bella que... que quoi ? Que je lui plaît ? Qu'il a envie de moi ? Sauf que Bella et Jacob sont suffisamment occupés avec le Virus. Et Jacob a dit lui même que quand Nessie est proche, elle est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était probable ment pas étendu réveillé à penser à mon corps pressé contre le sien...

Merde. Ça n'aide pas.

* * *

Je sais que Jacob n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis vendredi parce que j'ai appelé tous les jours. Aujourd'hui c'est jeudi. Ça fait basique ment six jours que je n'ai pas vu Jacob, enfin en théorie parce j'étais à la Crypte très tôt samedi.

Paul n'a plus décroché le téléphone, Rachel oui, dimanche. Je devine qu'ils sont souvent là bas, ou au moins le week-end. Rachel est presque diplômée de l'Université de Washington, mais Jake dit qu'elle rentre à la maison tout les week-end où elle peut. Ça fait quand même de la route, mais elle la fait de plus en plus souvent, à cause de Paul. Paul a l'âge de Jacob, aussi, ce qui est... étrange. Assez sérieuse différence d'âge, puisque Rachel a quasiment un an de plus que moi. Ça me fait me sentir moins louche pour la façon dont je regarde Jacob. Je me demande si Rebecca, la jumelle de Rachel, rentre souvent. Je ne pense pas.

Le plus souvent, c'est Billy qui répond au téléphone. Une fois j'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur. Je pourrai appeler maintenant, voir si Jacob est rentré. Ou je pourrai manger de la glace. Ça sera de la glace.

J'ai mangé de la glace. Le problème avec les pots de 500g c'est qu'ils partent trop vite. Maman a un ragout part là que je pourrai manger. Sauf qu'il y a une note qui dit, « Attention enfants monstrueux : NE PAS TOUCHER. » Je pense que ça veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le mange. Ou je ne sais quoi. Ouais, donc je mange beaucoup pour une fille. Mais pas autant que les autres loups. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de calories pour courir tout le temps sur des patrouilles inutiles. Et pour, je ne sais pas, garder mon pelage brillant.

Donc je prends le téléphone et j'appelle. C'est Billy. Encore. « Tu appelles beaucoup mon fils. »

« Hum, oui. »

« Affaires de la meute ? »

« Hum, oui. »

« La dernière fille qui appelé autant c'était Bella. »

« Oui, hum... »

« Je n'aime pas les Cullen, » il dit. Il gagne un point pour les conversations décousues. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que je suis amie avec certain d'entre eux. Bien que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse d'un vampire. « … Mon fils s'est imprégné de leur fille à demi-sang. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Le conseil de la Tribu n'est pas sur du sens exact de l'imprégnation, » dit-il, avec un air mystérieux.

« Je vois. »

« Je ne veux pas les Froids pour belle-famille, » dit Billy, avec un air de conspirateur.

« Je vois »

« Tu sais, » dit-il, dans ce qu'il pense probablement être subtil, « On dit que le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme est par son ventre. »

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner. » Pourquoi mentir ?

« Sue peut cuisiner quelque chose et tu l'amènes ici et_ prétends_ que c'est toi qu'il l'a fait. » Hum. Okay, est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il essaie honnêtement de prostituer son fils ?

« Comme ça je pourrai avoir des petits-enfants Quileutes. Qui ne boivent pas de sang. »

Okay, c'est bizarre. Plus que bizarre. « Vous en aurez de toute manière avec vos filles, » je lui dis. Mais honnêtement pourquoi je le contredit ? Ça doit être l'habitude.

« Mais je pourrais en avoir plus. »

Okay, il est avide. Ou peut-être pense-t-il que des minis JakeNessie serait le mélange de trop. Noël serait difficile. Des petits JakeNessie mordant leurs cousins. Et Rebecca qui n'est au courant de rien. 'Papa, pourquoi les enfants de Jake ont cette étrange lueur? Pourquoi mordent-t-ils toujours le cou?' Ça n'irait pas. Oh, mon dieu, surtout s'ils ont des garçons. Qui auraient du venin. Je me demande ce que du venin ferait sur un loup ? Ou l'enfant d'un loup ? (Je me soucie plus des futurs enfants de Paul que de Paul. Paul est un idiot.)

« Vous savez, les demi-vampires mâles ont du venin, » je dis à Billy.

Il y a une demi-seconde de pause, et vite d'une seule traite, il dit, « Jake aime les lasagnes. Et les steak ? Comment tu te débrouille avec les steaks ? Tu sais il n'est même pas difficile comme mangeur. Je suis sûre que ta cuisine ira très bien et est-ce que tu sais faire le poisson ? Jake aime le poisson. Et puis merde, tu peux juste acheter quelque chose en grande-surface et le mettre au micro-onde... »

« Billy, » dis-je avec ce que j'espère est ma meilleur voix d'espion, « Je travaille là dessus. »

« Je suis de ton côté, » dit-il avec la même voix conspiratrice.

« Et je ne pense pas que Jacob veuille épouser Nessie, ou quoi que ce soit, » je lui dis, espérant d'atténuer sa plus grande peur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et maman et Charlie entre. « Oh, il faut que j'y aille, maman et Charlie viennent d'arriver, » je chuchote à Billy avant de raccrocher aussi vite que possible.

Maman me regarde avec confusion. « Tu parlais à qui ? »

« Personne, » je réponds.

« Salut Leah, » dit Charlie, en rentrant dans la cuisine. « Hum, j'ai eu un message sur mon répondeur ce matin... de Bella... Elle me demandait de te dire qu'elle voulait te voir ? » Ouais, donc Bella a pas mal appelé par ici mas j'ai 'oublié' de répondre au téléphone. J'adore l'affichage de l'émetteur ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler à Bella. Je finirai probablement par dire quelque chose de réellement, _réellement_ méchant à Bella et rendre les choses pires.

« Hum, ouais, » je réponds.

Maman a comme une triste expression. Elle est dans le Conseil et elle sait pour nos transformations donc elle doit haïr les vampires. C'est une condition pour être au Conseil. Mais l'une des 'Froides' est la fille de Charlie. Ça rend les choses étranges. « Chérie, tu devrais peut-être juste aller la voir, » dit-elle finalement.

Pfff. Bella pourrait juste, m'envoyer une note. Ou des fleurs ou quoi. Des fleurs avec un petit « je suis désolée » attaché. Attendez, et si _elle_ attendait que je _m_'excuse ?

Il y a du avoir une période où ma vie n'était pas aussi dramatique.

* * *

Endroit neutre. L'un des deux cafés de Forks. Nous sommes en train de boire du café. Pas ce café de luxe avec plein de crème de Starbucks. Ici à Forks, c'est... du café quoi. On est peut-être pas très loin de Seattle géographiquement mais culturellement c'est pas encore ça.

Bella ne boit pas le sien et au lieu de ça pense à le verser dans une plante en pot à côté de notre table. Je sais que c'est son intention parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de jeter des coup d'œil pour évaluer la distance entre la plante et nous, et aussi à la serveuse, pour voir si elle peut le faire sans qu'on la remarque.

Je soupire et entreprend de boire le sien aussi.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. C'est la première fois que l'une de nous deux prend la parole, en dehors de la commande. Je vais presque répondre (il faut que j'avale le café d'abord) mais elle dit, « Sérieusement, j'ai totalement paniqué quand Nessie, heu, Renesmée à disparut. »

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est bon. » J'hésite à lui dire que je paniquerai aussi si Scott disparaissait mais décide qu'elle pourrait mal prendre que je compare sa fille à mon chien.

Elle soupire lourdement. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Ma fille est très spéciale. Et unique. Je suppose que tout les parents disent ça au sujet de leur enfant, » elle rit doucement, presque avec ironie (l'ironie, j'aime bien. Mais je déteste toujours Bella.) « Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rencontrer Nahuel et voir si son venin fonctionnait sur elle, mais maintenant elle est encore plus découragée. Nahuel est comme elle mais juste à cause de ses parents. Il n'a pas son don, et son don est quelque chose qui l'a rend vraiment différente. »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Bella me dit ça ? Est-ce que c'est sensé m'intéresser ? Est-ce qu'il y a un signe au dessus de ma tête qui dit « S'il-te-plait, Bella, raconte moi tes problèmes »?

Mais j'ai promis à ma mère ce matin que je serai gentille, donc je ne dis rien. Je vais juste mordre ma lèvre, hocher la tête et boire une gorgée. Ça va être ma manœuvre pour le reste de cette conversation. Approuver. Mordre sa lèvre. Prendre une gorgée de café. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que nous ne faisons que commencer.

« Tu sais que Nahuel est resté à la maison tout ce temps, » dit-elle. J'approuve. Je me mords la lèvre. « Enfin, pas vraiment dans notre maison. A la maison principale. Nessie reste avec nous. Edward ne veut surtout pas les voir l'un avec l'autre. Sauf pour vendredi soir, nous étions tous à la maison principale, toujours à nous disputer, et elle s'est endormie là avec Jacob. Est-ce que tu savais que ma soeur lui a acheté un lit de chien ? »

Je hoche encore la tète et bois une gorgée de café pour cacher ma gène, mais heureusement elle continue de parler. « Donc oui, Nahuel a été avec nous tous ce temps, on a discutée. A essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Nessie. Pas qu'il n'en sache vraiment plus. Mais Carlisle lui a prit des échantillons de sang et de venin. Il dit qu'il veut l'étudier, et Nessie, et il dit que Jake aussi. Bref, Nahuel s'en va aujourd'hui. Edward et Nessie vont le conduire à SeaTac. » Elle parle beaucoup, et Bella ne m'a jamais semblé être une bavarde. Elle doit être nerveuse.

« Tu sais, il aurait pu juste prendre un avion de Port Angeles jusqu'à SeaTac, » je dis. Et je bois une gorgée.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Edward dit qu'il veut être sur que Nahuel est bien dans un avion qui quitte le pays. Il ne prend aucun risque. Oh, hum, ne dit à personne que j'ai dit ça. »

Je hoche la tête et prend une gorgée de mon café. Heu plutôt de son café. La serveuse n'arrête pas de nous resservir. Oh dieu, je vais être montée sur ressort. Elle ne dit plus rien. Je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est à moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, essayons...

« Attends, donc, les vampires ne dorment pas, donc pourquoi Edward et toi avez besoin de votre propre maison ? »

Et c'est à Bella d'être gênée. Elle ne rougit pas, parce qu'elle ne peut pas. Mais elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise. « Hum, tu sais parce qu'on est marié. » Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou sa voix vient de monté d'une octave.

Oh. Oh, je vois. « Tes beaux parents vous ont offert une maison entière juste pour que vous puissiez faire l'amour? »

Elle hoche humblement la tête.

« Comment vous faites pour ne pas réveiller Nessie? » Je demande, réellement curieuse. Pas que je veuille savoir _quoi que ce soit_ sur Bella et Edward au lit, mais j'ai ce problème, parfois, j'ouvre ma bouche et des mots sortent et je ne peux pas les arrêter. Ça m'a toujours rendue très populaire.

« On est silencieux. Parfois on la laisse à la maison principale. Enfin, » dit-elle, en essayant clairement de changer de sujet. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas avec quoi le changer. Et là elle a une illumination. « Oh, Rosalie a dit que tu voulais parler à Jake? »

Je hoche la tête. Et je pense à lui dire que j'aimerai faire un peu plus que parler à Jake. Et là ça me frappe. Et non, ce n'est pas une autre de mes lâches tentative d'évasion que j'utilise pour me sortir de tout ce que je ne veux pas faire. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de dire quoi que ce soit à Bella, c'est à Jacob de le faire. Elle est _sa_ meilleure amie et elle n'est certainement pas _mon_ amie. Donc si Jake ne lui a pas dit je ne devrai probablement pas non plus.

« Il est à la maison. Il a traîné son lit de chien dans la forêt, tu sais. Je ne sais pas dans quelle forme il dort, mais il a est vraiment mal avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Renesmée. Tu devrais venir le voir... Ça lui ferait une pause dans tout ce bazar, » propose-t-elle.

Hum. Donc tout ce temps j'aurai pu juste me promener dans la forêt et le trouver dans son lit de chien ? Et merde.

« Ouais, okay, pourquoi pas, » je lui répond, vraiment, vraiment excitée à l'idée de voir Jacob. J'ai toujours été plutôt douée pour exprimer ma joie.

* * *

Bella m'a ramené dans sa Ferrari, la Ferrari que clairement elle n'apprécie pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment une amatrice de voiture moi-même mais c'est une putain de _Ferrari_. « Oh, il pleut, » dit-elle avec un air désappointé. Hum, ouais. _C'est_ le Nord-Ouest à côté du Pacifique. Prochaine fois elle va se plaindre que l'océan est salé. « On va devoir marché jusqu'à la maison, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle gare la voiture dans l'énorme garage.

« Hum, est-ce que les vampires sont en sucre ? » je demande avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. « Vous fondez sous la pluie ? »

Et , bon point pour elle, ça la fait rire. « Non, c'est juste que j'aime vraiment pas la pluie. »

« Bonne chose que tu vives à Forks, dis-donc, » je réponds.

Elle rit encore et hoche la tête.

Quand on entre dans la maison, Rosalie et Alice sont assises dans la salle principale. Elles me disent 'bonjour' toutes les deux, et me regardent bizarrement, se demandant ce que je fais là, et en compagnie de _Bella_ en plus.

« Leah voulait voir Jacob au sujet d'un truc, » commence Bella, « il n'est pas rentré à la Push depuis l'autre nuit. » Elle dit 'l'autre nuit' avec une certaine emphase. Je me demande si ça sera toujours l'autre nuit dans vingt ans.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demande Rosalie, « Jacob est à l'étage, » elle m'envoie un regard significatif.

« Il a laissé son lit de chien dehors, tu sais, » dis Alice, « on va devoir le laver et le faire sécher. »

« Peut-être que c'était son plan, » je dis.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il aimait ce truc. Bons souvenirs et tout... » dit Rosalie. Je lui envoie un regard noir par dessus l'épaule de Bella.

« Donc, je monterais bien avec toi pour lui parler, » dit Bella, « mais il dort, et tu es probablement mieux placée que moi pour le réveiller. De plus, vous voulez probablement parler de truc de meute ou de secret de loup garou... »

Je vais vers les escaliers. C'est quand même drôle que les vampires se sentent à l'aise de laisser deux loups sans surveillance dans leur maison. « Deuxième porte sur la gauche, » me lance Alice dans mon dos.

C'est une autre chambre que celle où il y avait le lit de chien avant. Même les portes sentent étranges. (Je veux dire, toute la maison pue le vampire, mais cette pièce à une odeur légèrement différente.) Oh. C'est l'odeur de Nahuel. Un peu comme Nessie, différente en quelque sorte.

Je passe ma tête dans l'embrasure. Il y a un lit gigantesque le long de l'un des murs. C'était probablement la chambre qu'ils ont laissée à Nahuel quand il était là. Sauf que maintenant c'est Jacob qui fait un somme dedans. Il a sa tête dans le coin en haut à droite du lit et ces pieds dans le bas à gauche. Et oui, il ronfle. Bien fort. Mais pour une raison inconnue, c'est mignon.

Et je reste là pour une seconde. Mon dieu, il est vraiment trop beau. C'est un cliché de dire de quelqu'un qu'il paraît calme quand il dort, mais c'est le cas. Tout les soucis qui l'ont tourmentés récemment, Nessie, Nessie qui s'enfuit, et même avant au sujet de Nessie et l'imprégnation, semblent oubliés. Quand même, il y a des cercles sombres autour des yeux. Pauvre garçon. Il est sur le côté, les bras devant les yeux.

Je fais un pas vers lui et puis un autre. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fais sauter mes chaussures (baskets de course, pas les sandales violettes) et grimpe dans le coin du lit. « Jacob? » je dis. Il ne se réveille pas. « Jake? » Je pose ma main sur sa hanche et essaie de le secouer. Il fait comme un bruit de protestation mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Je me penche vers son visage et passe ma main dans ses cheveux bruns. Je pourrait juste le regarder éternellement. Je me penche sur lui et chuchote, « Jacob ? » et ensuite je mordille tout doucement son oreille et commence à embrasser son cou. Ça devrait le réveiller.

Ça marche. C'est yeux s'ouvrent instantanément et il attrape ma taille. « Mmm, beau rêve, » il murmure et m'attire à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas comment mais d'une certaine façon il a tiré les couvertures sur moi. C'est comme être dans une tente...

… une tente d'amour avec un sexy Jacob.

Jacob à l'air de se faire plaisir en embrassant mon cou et il est beaucoup _plus_ audacieux avec ses mains aujourd'hui. Absolument aucunes hésitations,directement sur ma poitrine. J'attrape ses cheveux et j'attire sa bouche sur la mienne. Après qu'on se soit embrassé un moment, il se recule et me regarde.

« Hum. Tu es vraiment réaliste pour une Leah du monde des rêves, » dit-il faiblement.

C'est parce que je suis Leah réelle, » je dis et je l'embrasse de nouveau. Il regarde ses mains et commence à les enlever. Je mets les miennes dessus pour qu'il les laisse là. « C'est bon. Tu peux me toucher, » je lui dis.

Il rougit. C'est mignon.

Et en une seconde, il presse nos corps aussi près possible l'un de l'autre. « Dieu, Leah, j'ai besoin de toi, » il murmure et je réalise qu'il ne parle pas (que) de sexe. Il me libère et dans ses yeux je vois toutes les inquiétudes et les peurs revenir. Je me penche et embrasse ses paupières.

« Jacob, ça va aller, » je dis doucement.

« Tu m'as manquée, » dit-il doucement.

Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, ensemble, avec nos corps aussi proches, c'est parce que Nessie n'est pas là, peut-être à Seattle. Mais je veux juste le réconforter. Et moi, aussi. Personne ne m'a jamais réconforté comme ça.

Il me serre juste contre lui désormais, tremblotant. Je commence à caresser ses cheveux. Dieu, c'est marrant, parce qu'il est tellement large... allongé sur moi, avec sa tête blottie dans le creux de mon cou. Et je passe juste ma main sur lui.

Mais la façon dont je pensais le réconforter était moins câline. Je suis vraiment tentée d'enlever mon débardeur et d'éloigner son esprit des ses petits problèmes d'Alpha. Mais je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas que Jacob perde sa virginité chez les Cullen.

Au moment où je pense ça, j'entends Rosalie dans le hall. Elle dit bien fort, « Oui, Bella, okay, on peut monter si tu le veux vraiment, mais allons y vraiment doucement... »

Je saute du lit et arrange mes fringues. Jacob se relève plus doucement, clairement épuisé. « Attends, est-ce que Blondie vient juste de nous envoyé une alerte. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Il paraît énervé que j'ai divulgué nos sessions secrètes de pelotage à la vampire blonde. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? C'est un truc de fille. « Je vais dans le couloir, » je préviens.

« Ouais, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, » il me répond, rougissant. Je pense à lui demander pourquoi il ne vient tout de suite mais je baisse le regard vers son pantalon. Oh. _Oh._

Et dieu merci, ils nous ont prévenus, parce que j'avais laissé la porte ouverte. Rosalie marche dans le couloir vers moi quand je sors de la pièce. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Juste derrière elle vient Bella, apparemment toujours ignorante.

« Vos trucs de meutes sont réglés ? » demande Bella. Je hoche la tête. Elle entre dans une pièce plus loin dans le couloir. Elle ouvre la porte et je peux voir un mur entier d'étagères emplies de livres. Hum. J'entends une autre porte quelque part dans la maison s'ouvrir et se fermer, je me demande quels vampires sont dans la maison.

Rosalie et moi sommes seules dans le couloir. Elle me fait un signe avec le pouce et chuchote, « je voulais que vous arrêtiez de gémir ou quoi que ce soit avant que Bella ne monte et ne vous entende. »

« Je lui frappe le bras. Elle glousse. La porte en face de nous, celle de la suite de Rosalie et Emmett, s'ouvre Emmett sort dans le couloir. « Oh, hey, Lady louve. »

Jacob sort, il a récupéré le contrôle. « Oh, c'est Blondie. Tu veux écouter une blague de blonde ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle est meilleure que celle que tu me racontes depuis six jours ? »

Mais ils sont interrompus par Emmett dont le visage s'est illuminé quand Jacob est apparut dans le couloir. « Hey, Jacob, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, » dit-il en laissant échapper un gloussement masculin. (Mais un gloussement quand même.) Emmett disparaît une seconde et revient et envoie à Jacob, oui, la boîte de préservatifs.

Jake la regarde juste. Et ensuite il me regarde. Et ensuite regarde Emmett. « Leah, s'il-te-plait, arrête de raconter les détails de ta... de ma... vie privée avec les vampires! »

« Je n'ai rien dit à Emmett. »

« Elle m'a _tout_ dit, » Emmett dit, en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je pourrai juste le tuer.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Jasper surgi, très vite. « Les gens! Peu importe ce que vous pensez, arrêter! Edward vient d'arriver et il est _énervé_ après vous pour une quelconque raison.

Et dès que les mots sont hors de la bouche de Jasper, Edward apparaît en haut des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » demande Edward, très suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Rosalie, image même de l'innocence.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas que je sache. » Dit-il, alors que j'essaie du mieux que je peux de penser à Sam et à comment il m'a briser le cœur.

« Et bien, Emmett et toi êtes en train de penser à , et bien, au sexe, comme d'habitude, et Jazz... Je ne toucherai même pas ça avec un bâton de trois mètres, » dit Edward à Jasper, qui sourit en coin. (Fais-moi penser à remercier les vampires d'avoir la capacité de nous couvrir aussi rapidement Jake et moi.) Et là Edward se tourne vers moi et son expression s'adoucit, et il dit, « je suis désolée, Leah, j'espère que mes frères ne t'embêtaient pas. » Ses sourcils se froncent. « Désolé, je pensais... » Il regarde Jacob. « Je croyais que tu été redevenu comme avant, ou quoi, comme avant que tu ne t'imprègne. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que vous êtes tous en train de protéger Leah. »

Il fait un pas vers moi. « Je suis désolée, tu sais, d'entendre tes pensées. Je ne veux pas envahir la vie privée des gens. Et je ne vais pas penser moins de toi parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de Sam. » Il se tourne vers Jacob, et, « Mais sérieusement, trouve une meilleure stratégie pour dissimuler tes pensées. Le sexe est déjà tellement utilisé par Emmett.

Et ça fonctionne presque. On arrive presque à convaincre Edward. Mais quelque chose dans l'idée que je sois toujours amoureuse de Sam (ce que j'utilise réellement que comme bouclier mental) dérange Jacob. Ça ne devrait pas. Il devrait savoir. Mais il est fatigué et déjà énervé et donc...

Je suppose qu'il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, cherchant l'indice qui pourrait montré que j'imaginais le corps de Sam au dessus du mien et pas le sien. Parce que l'attention d'Edward revient très vite sur Jacob. Et il lui lance un regard noir.

« Arrête ! » commande Edward. E t Jacob réalise ce qu'Edward vient de voir.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, » balbutie Jacob.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais imprégné de ma fille ? Je croyais que tu ne pensais plus au sexe désormais ! Au moins tu pourrais laisser Leah en dehors de tes petits fantasmes malsains! »

Je ne sais pas à quoi Jacob pense, mais je sais à quoi je pense, et ce que je pense c'est que ce ne sont probablement pas des fantasmes. C'est probablement réellement arrivé.

Les yeux d'Edward menacent de sortir de leur orbite. Il y a une pause. Jacob est probablement en train d'expliquer mentalement cette preuve à Edward. Et que la seule chose qu'on est fait c'est se peloter. « Okay, j'ai compris, vous n'avez fait que vous peloter ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de savoir quel goût a Leah! »

« Mince! » crie Emmett et il tape dans la main de Jacob. « Tu vas vite, mon gars! »

« Edward voulait dire embrasser, » je dis rapidement.

« Oh. Je veux récupérer mon check, » Emmett dit à Jacob.

Edward, pendant ce temps, continuer d'assassiner Jacob du regard, « Bella et moi ne nous sommes pas embrassé comme ça avant d'être fiancés! » Il le dit vraiment dans sa barbe. Ça pourrait être drôle s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à arracher la tête de Jacob.

Emmett s'avance vers Edward et le bouscule vers l'escalier. « Okay, Edward viens on descend et tu peux aller lire Proust ou jouer du piano... » et, littéralement il soulève Edward et et le porte au rez-de-chaussé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à Sam? Demande Rosalie dès qu'Edward n'est plus là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, « Pour la même raison que ton mari et toi pensiez au sexe. Je le fais aussi quand je suis sous ma forme de loup, pour bloquer d'autres pensées, je veux dire récemment. Avant je pensais à Sam pour de vraies raisons, » je me tourne vers Jacob et lui dit, « et _tu_ devrais savoir que ce n'est qu'une couverture. Okay ? »

« De toutes les personnes que j'imaginais paniquer en découvrant pour vous deux, Edward n'était pas l'un d'eux. » dit Rosalie songeuse. Jasper approuve, il est venu du fond du couloir vers nous.

Jacob s'appuie contre le mur. Il soupire et commence à expliquer, « avant que Bella et Edward ne se marient, quand elle me plaisait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas n'empêcher de penser à elle, et à des trucs, beaucoup. Enfin bref, ça rendait Edward fou, mais je suppose que je n'étais pas le seul gars à le faire. Quand je me suis imprégné de Nessie, je...ne pouvait pas y penser, à vous savez, embrasser... »

« Au sexe, » intervient Rosalie.

« Donc Edward était vraiment impressionné que je ne m'imagine pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand Nessie grandirait. Mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas. Et de toute manière, c'est plus que dégoutant, c'est illégal. »

« Donc Edward est énervé que toi, son possible gendre, continu à penser au sexe? »

Jacob hoche la tête. « Mais j'aimerai que tout le monde arrête d'agir comme si je n'avais pas le choix au sujet de l'épouser. » On entend un bruit sourd dans le bas des escaliers et Edward apparaît dans le couloir. Apparemment il a échappé à son kidnappeur. « Okay, okay, vous avez ma bénédiction tout les deux, » dit-il à Jacob et moi. « Si c'est le genre d'homme que tu es, qui pense à d'autre femme que son âme soeur, je ne veux pas de toi pour ma fille. »

Edward est vraiment pénible là tout de suite. A agir comme si c'était un pêché. Jake s'est imprégné d'un fœtus, merde. Edward me regarde et réponds à mes pensées, « Jacob devrait avoir plus de respect pour ta vertu. »

« Ma vertu ? »

« S'il a l'intention de poursuivre ce genre d'activité avec toi, il devrait t'épouser. »

« Oh, mon dieu, Edward, est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler ? Je dis à haute voix. « C'est juste du pelotage. Seins. Ne. Pas. Vouloir. Dire. Mariage! » Et bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que Carlisle et Bella sorte de la bibliothèque. Carlisle cligne des paupières.

« Bonne après-midi, mademoiselle Clearwater. »

« Bonjour, Dr. Cullen. »

Et il remarque la boîte de préservatifs dans les mains de Jacob et dit, « Et bien, ça explique la conversation à propos des maladies vénériennes. Mais j'essaie toujours de comprendre les strip-tiseuses mortes. Tout va bien ici, les jeunes ? »

Edward se tourne vers son père et essaie d'expliquer, mais Jacob interrompt. « Edward, peut-être que toi et moi devrions aller faire un tour ? » Edward approuve sans grande conviction et ils se dirigent vers le bas. Jacob me sourit par dessus son épaule.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Alice émerge d'une autre pièce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

* * *

Je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de tout expliquer à tout le monde. Rosalie sait déjà ce qu'il se passe, et Alice, Jasper et Emmett, aussi. Et je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils diront à leur famille.

Jacob ne m'appelle pas ce soir là. Je devine qu'il est occupé à expliquer les choses à Edward. Je me demande s'il le dit à Bella, et qu'est-ce qu'il dit. J'essaie de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas. Vers les premières heures du matin, je sors de la maison. Peut-être qu'aller courir vers les Cascades me libèrera l'esprit.

Mais il y a Jacob, là, devant ma maison, dans sa forme humaine. Il sursaute quand il me voit. « Comment savais-tu que j'étais là? »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Oh, » dit-il, et il y a une pause inconfortable. « Hum, Leah... je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir. »

Quoi ? Bien sur, Edward l'a convaincu de faire ça. Mon dieu. _Putain_, je déteste vraiment ma vie parfois. Les hommes sont stupides, juste quand tu pense que tu en as trouvé un...

« J'ai juste besoin de quelque temps... pour réfléchir... » dit-il, quel vieux cliché usé de la population mâle.

« Juste largue-moi comme ça c'est fait, » je crache avec autant de colère possible malgré le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu. Mais il fait un pas vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« D'abord, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi, Leah. Je vais au Canada. Et ce n'est pas pour m'éloigner de toi, c'est pour m'éloigner de Nessie, » dit-il tendrement, comme si j'allais bondir.

« Est-ce que c'est Edward qui te pousse à le faire ? » je demande.

Il secoue la tête. « Non, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit le mois dernier quand j'ai dit que j'étais jaloux que tu puisse juste partir comme ça. Donc je prends finalement ma décision. »

J'entends ce qu'il dit, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. « Est-ce que tu as emprunté le Guide Edward et lut le chapitre 'laisser la fille' ? »

« Leah, je ne suis pas Edward. Et tu n'es certainement pas Bella. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne vas pas tomber en dépression et faire un tas de truc stupide pour attirer mon attention pendant que je ne serai pas là. J'ai besoin de faire ça. Leah... je _veux_ être avec toi. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec ce truc d'imprégnation. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de Nessie pour quelque temps. Ça va nous faire du bien à tout les deux, elle et moi je veux dire. On est trop co-dépendant. J'ai besoin de retrouvé Jacob, la personne que j'étais avant de m'imprégner, et la personne que j'arrive presque à être quand elle n'est pas devant moi. »

« Et tu penses que tu vas 'trouver Jacob' au Canada ? Tu crois qu'il est caché sous un rocher là-bas ? »

Il soupire juste et tapote mes épaules. « C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Laisser la personne dont tu es imprégné, c'est supposé être une agonie très douloureuse. Comme d'être coupé par des épines de verre. Mais si ça ne me tue pas, peut-être que quand je reviendrai je saurai ce qui se passe avec moi. » Il prend une grande inspiration et me regarde dans les yeux. C'est dur pour moi de ne pas briser le contact, mais je ne le fait pas. « Quand je rentrerai, je veux te mériter, je veux te faire l'amour, et je veux que tu saches que _je suis à toi_ entièrement et pas juste les morceaux de Jacob que Nessie n'a pas encore réclamés. »

« On pourrait faire l'amour maintenant, avant que tu partes, » je dis, et je le pense comme une blague. Je fais des commentaires sournois quand je ne peux pas gérer une émotion. Encore une habitude qui m'a rendue très populaire dans le passé. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement une blague, parce que j'ai ce sentiment que si j'enroule mes jambes et mes bras autour de ce garçon, de cet _homme_, et bien, peut-être que tout ira bien.

« Si on fait l'amour maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais partir. » Il me sourit presque tristement et ensuite se penche et m'embrasse. C'est moi qui nous arrête.

« Jake, tu vas revenir, hein ? » je demande et ma voix trahit une émotion que je ne veux pas qu'il entende.

« Sur, sur, dit-il, et réalise que j'ai besoin d'une meilleure réponse. « Oui, je reviens. Mais pendant que je ne serai pas là, tu es en charge de la meute. » Il s'arrête et ajoute, « et jette un coup d'œil sur Nessie pour moi de temps en temps, okay ? Rappelle lui que je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit quand je lui ai donné le bracelet de promesse. »

« Quoi ? Jacob les imprégnations ne sont pas transférables. »

« Je sais. Mais je pense qu'elle à plus besoin de toi que de moi en ce moment. » Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il veut dire, parce qu'il met sa main dans sa poche et en sort deux enveloppes un peu froissées. « Et donne lui ça, okay ? Et celle là est pour Bella. »

Il me tend les lettres et je les regarde. « Quoi, je n'ai pas de lettre ? » je demande.

« Non. Mais tu m'as _moi_. Tu remarqueras que je ne dis au revoir à personne d'autre. »

Et on s'embrasse. C'est entre le baiser tendre de la semaine dernière après que Bella nous ait interrompus et les baisers passionnés de... et bien, toutes les autres fois. Nos langues sont pressées l'une contre l'autre et oh dieu je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Mais finalement nous mettons fin au baiser. Et il s'éloigne. « Leah, je suis désolé... si je ne pars pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai jamais. » Avant de disparaître dans l'épaisse brume matinale, il se retourne et dit, « Sois une bonne beta-Alpha pour moi, Tiny, » et il est partie. Et quelque part dans le coin il y a le plus impressionnant loup brun qui courre.

* * *

Quand j'arrive chez les Cullen pour rendre ce service que je déteste, Nessie m'attend déjà sur le palier. Sans un mot je lui tends la lettre. Elle regarde juste l'enveloppe et me regarde.

« Dans beaucoup de livre que je lis, des hommes s'expliquent souvent par lettre. Je pensais que c'était juste un procédé littéraire. »

Sa mère sort de la maison principale et me voit là. Je lui tend l'autre lettre et elle commence à me poser une centaine de questions. Mais je ne fais pas attention à Bella, parce que Nessie me regarde. Et elle me dit, de sa petite voix, bien trop mature pour elle, « Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Leah Clearwater? »

Je ne dis rien, mais elle prend ma main et je laisse les images m'envelopper.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste là comme ça, avec le brouillard qui disparaît autour de nous. Mais a un moment donné, les autres sont sortis de la maison, et Bella a lut sa lettre et veut me parler. Je lève les yeux au dessus de la tête de Nessie et vois Jasper.

« Nessie, ma belle, Leah doit partir maintenant, mais elle reviendra plus tard pour te parler, okay ? » dit Jasper doucement. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et il forme sur sa bouche un mot pour moi; « vas-y. »

C'est ce que je fais. Bella essaie de m'en empêcher, mais Jasper lui dit quelque chose et juste comme ça, je suis partie aussi, et comme un écho dans le brouillard j'entends, « tu es née sauvage, ne les laisse pas te dompter. » Mais c'est peu-être juste mon imagination.

* * *

Le brouillard du matin s'est complètement dissiper. Je suis à cet endroit spécial dans les bois dans la montage où j'avais l'habitude d'aller pour ne pas penser à Sam (okay, pour me complaire dans l'auto-pitié au sujet de Sam). L'endroit où j'ai embrassé Jacob après le mariage.

Sans le brouillard, c'est plutôt ensoleillé là haut.

Je reste dans ma forme de loup, parce que cette fois ci, il n'y a aucunes larmes qui ont besoin de tomber. C'est étrange, je ne suis pas... triste. Pas en colère. Heureuse ? Peut-être.

Là haut, tout ce que je peux voir c'est le soleil qui frappe le sommet de arbres sur montagnes après montagnes.

Je reste assise un moment, me prélassant dans la lumière du jour infinie.

**END**

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Yep, j'ai mis le chapitre géant en une seule fois au lieu de le couper en deux! Donc si vous n'êtes pas encore morts, c'est génial !

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que cette fanfic est désormais classé dans 'complète'. Je sais ce que vous pensez... mais ce n'est pas terminé! Jacob et Leah ne sont pas vraiment ensemble! Oui, je sais. Mais cette fanfiction était l'histoire de Leah. La partie suivante de l'histoire sera l'histoire de Leah et de Jacob et de Nessie, et oui, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. J'ai pensé n'en faire qu'une seule grande fic, mais je voulais garder une longueur raisonnable (oui, je sais, c'est un peu trop tard pour ça. Les fics longues avec un arc ça passe, mais avec deux arcs différents ça devient un peu ridicule).

Quelque part vers l'écriture du chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction, j'ai commencé à imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer après cette partie, et certaines scènes sont tellement ancrées dans mon esprit que je dois les écrire.

Ce sera centré sur des questions comme : que se passerait-il si Nessie commençait l'école ? (Ouais, je sais qu'il en existe déjà des comme ça, mais la mienne sera a)Blackwater et b) raconté par Leah et c) pas à propos des drames de Nessie au lycée.) Encore plus important, qu'est-ce que les autres loups, particulièrement la meute de Sam vont penser de Leah et Jacob ? Il y aura beaucoup d'actions à la Push, et encore plus de drama de loup que vous ne pouvez vous imaginer. Et oui, vous aurez les réponses à tout le truc de Nessie qui se fait mordre, et le truc d'Alice qui arrive à la voir ou pas.

Et ma promesse : Le premier chapitre inclus le retour de Jacob. Rien qui ne ressemble au mélodrame de _Tentation_.

Donc je mettrais la suite dès que possible. Si vous êtes intéressés, jetez un coup d'œil. Je pense à « Red Sky at Morning » comme possible titre.

Donc s'il-vous-plaît reviewez! J'aime les reviews! Les reviews me rendent heureuse! Les reviews m'encourageront à mettre la partie II plus rapidement. Et merci, sérieusement, merci, à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté jusqu'à présent. Je vous aime. Vous avez réchauffés mon petit cœur de Blackwater!

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Malgré les 4 ans qu'il m'a fallut pour publier cette histoire, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de poster ce dernier chapitre ! Je ne l'ai pas fait corriger parce que je ne pouvez pas attendre avant de le poster, donc toutes les erreurs sont de moi !**  
**

Je voudrais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivit cette histoire, qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris et qui ont commenté. Merci !

Je rappelle que je réponds aussi aux commentaires des personnes non-inscrite sur ; le lien est sur mon profil.

Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si j'allais traduire la suite de l'histoire, c'est vrai qu'elle est fantastique mais :

_ il m'a fallut 4 ans pour celle-là (bon avec une pause de deux ans et demi au milieu), en sachant qu'il y a 20 000 mots de plus dans la suivante, j'ai un peu peur du temps que ça risquerai de prendre..

_ en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout les lecteurs (seulement 3 reviews pour le chapitre 9 et pas beaucoup de visiteurs...) donc est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine... Beaucoup sont peut-être allés la lire directement en anglais ?

Je me laisse encore quelque temps pour décider, j'indiquerai dans mon profil quand j'aurai prit ma décision.

Par contre si je décide de la traduire, il va me falloir un titre; la traduction littéral de l'original donnerai "Ciel rouge du matin" et je ne suis pas fan. Je regrette déjà d'avoir choisit "Lumière du Jour Infinie" pour celle-ci, donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez-pas; ça me motivera peut-être ! ;-)

Voilà, encore un grand merci à ceux qui auront lu jusque là, ça aura été un plaisir d'échanger avec vous !


End file.
